The Domino Effect
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Hikari's life is pretty normal; great boyfriend, good grades and loyal friends. But everything starts to change one day when a new boy tranfers into her school... Mainly TAKARI, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Boy

(Mar. 4, 2010) Hey everyone, so this is my first FanFic, so read and enjoy.

_**Warning: This fic includes coarse language, alcohol and drug references, sex, references to rape and abuse and violence, as well as bashing of some Digimon characters.  
If any of these topics bother you, don't read it. And if you still read it, don't go flaming out it in a review. You've been warned.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Too bad.

**

* * *

The Domino Effect**

_FunkyMonkey713_

_**Chapter 1: Girl Meets Boy**_

**~KPOV~**

At 6 o'clock the alarm clock went off, buzzing wildly in her ear. Hikari Yagami groped around half awake, half asleep, until her hand smacked down on the snooze button. She drifted off to sleep for another half an hour, only to be rudely awakened by a loud banging on her door.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" her brother Taichi yelled, "If you're not ready by seven, you'll have to walk to school!" Another few thumps rattling the door frame and he left.

"Just five… more… minutes…" she groaned as she hauled herself up and stumbled to her closet. She pulled on her uniform that was lying on her chair and opened her blinds. The light was piercing, but somehow it seemed to clear her head. Hikari went over to her mirror and swept her shoulder-length hair to the side with two pink clips, checked her face for any unwanted blemishes and threw her backpack on. Her cell buzzed as her boyfriend texted her saying that he would be back from his basketball game in Nagoya in a few days. She sighed and opened her door to a grumpy Taichi, whose fist was raised to bang again. He grumbled something unintelligent and tossed a piece of toast at her.

For Hikari this was a typical weekday morning, her brother would drop her at Odaiba High school on his way to Tokyo University. School started at eight, but so did Taichi's classes, normally she was there half an hour early. She didn't really mind though, she would go to the library to read or do some homework. Walking wasn't really so bad, the subway was fast, but for Hikari, it was hard for her to function enough to get her clothes on, let alone walk up and down stairs.

Today she arrived early enough that she went to the library and read her psychology textbook in her favourite corner by the fire until first bell rang. She was interrupted about 10 minutes into her reading by the director's assistant, Namuyo-sensei, who had tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry to bother you Hikari-chan, Chikata-sensei wishes to speak with you." Hikari nodded and tossed her book back into her bag to follow Namuyo-sensei to the head office. As they walked, she couldn't imagine what she'd done wrong to get her in trouble, finally they reached the office and knocked.

"Come in!" Chikata-sensei called, she beamed at Hikari as she entered. "Ah Hikari! How wonderful to see you! How is everything?"

"Everything is going well sensei, I hope things are well with you also" she replied, still unsure why she was there. Her confusion must have shown because the director smiled.

"You appear confused as to why you as here, not to worry you're in no trouble", Hikari sighed a relief as she continued. "Actually quite the opposite, I would peg you as one of our finest students here, which is why I have called you here, to ask a favour of you." Hikari nodded in agreement, Chikata went on; "There is a new transfer student from Gosen arriving today, and I'd like you to show him around. He's in your grade and, like you, he's an exemplary student, he and his family moved into town a few days ago, so I don't believe he knows anyone here." She looked up and waited for Hikari's response, she nodded saying,

"Of course, I'd love to!" This wasn't Hikari's first time showing new students around, she had, after all, been at Odaiba High for four years, now in her senior year.

"Great!" Chikata exclaimed, "he's outside the in the office filling out his transfer papers." She ushered Hikari out the door where she saw a tall, bent over figure wearing the male uniform of grey pants, white shirt and striped Odaiba tie. Chikata left Hikari and placed a hand on the guy's shoulder,

"Takeru, may I introduce Hikari Yagami. Hikari, this is Takeru Takaishi." The figure straightened up, measuring to what Hikari though must've been a good few inches over 6 feet. He was clearly muscular under the uniform, his clothes fitting more perfectly then a model. He looked down at her and his eyes were the most tranquil, ocean blue she'd ever seen, surrounding them was a mop of tousled golden blond hair, hanging in an untidy but cool fashion. After a short pause of him looking at her, he smiled and she felt her heart stop, then break out into a sprint,

"Hi Hikari, nice to meet you." His voice was deep and calming, rather quiet for such a large male. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around, I really appreciate it." She stood there a few seconds longer, mouth slightly ajar, before remembering to answer him.

"Of course, I mean, you're welcome. I mean, nice to meet you too" She was shuttering, thoughts jumbled. _Great. Now you sound and look like an idiot, _she thought to herself, _pull it together! _

"It's no problem at all, do you have your timetable? I can show you around now if you'd like?" She reached for the timetable in his hand and looked at it, "oh wow, you're in almost all my classes. Oh except for gym class and you have more free periods. How'd you manage that?" She looked up to find his cheek only a few inches away from hers; she flushed at his closeness and glanced away.

"I took some university courses through correspondence to make my load was lighter for sports and what-not." He straightened up again and gestured to the door; "shall we?" Hikari nodded and walked towards the exit, he courteously held the door for her, and then followed her through. They walked down the empty halls; class had begun a few minutes before; and she pointed out various classrooms he needed to know; advanced biology, calculus, English literature & poetry, European history, concert band and finally the gym.

They briefly chatted, she asked the usual questions; what's your favourite class? Your least favourite? Have any siblings? Why did you transfer? He replied that he enjoyed literature and didn't really dislike any class; he appeared to be well read and extremely intelligent. He didn't elaborate on his family or why he moved, just stating that his mother's job was transferred to Odaiba. As he talked Hikari couldn't stop gazing at his eyes as he spoke, and as a result tripped over a textbook on the ground, causing her to fall straight forward, face-first.

Takeru threw his arm out in front of her just in time to stop her from taking a face-plant into the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she gripped his arm with deadly force, her eyes wide with shock. Hikari felt his muscles bulge as her steadied her to her feet; She didn't say anything for a moment until she let go of her breath.

"I think so," she breathed, still not loosening her grip. He laughed musically; "are you sure you're alright? If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to squeeze off my arm." She blushed as she looked down to see her fingers digging into his forearm, knuckle white. She gasped and let go suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards, nearly tripping over the book again. Takeru reached for her again, this time grabbing her hand before she fell.

"Are you normally a walking source of accidents?" he mused, this time; she joined him in his laughter.

"No, just every time I walk on a flat surface" she giggled and motioned for them to keep walking. _Jesus, could you _be _more flirty?_ She scolded herself. Glancing up at Takeru, she noticed he had been staring at her, then looked away as soon as she caught him.

"So what sort of sports do you play?" she asked as the gym approached.

"Mainly basketball, but I've been known to kick a soccer ball once in a while" he replied, his face lighting up, "I played on the basketball team at home, it was fantastic!"

"Really? Well we have a pretty great team here, I'm sure you can still try-out, I mean, you're only a week late in beginning the school year."

"Honestly, I'd love that. Would you mind introducing me to the coach?" He appeared excited, his eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Yeah no problem, you'll have to wait a couple days though. The team's in Nagoya for a pre-season tournament until Wednesday." He smiled, "anyways, I'll finish the tour at break, but for now let's get to class. Mr. Thompson doesn't like late-comers to Lit class."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Please** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** I love to hear feedback to improve. Any suggestions or also welcome for a storyline! I'll update within the few days or so!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

(Mar. 5, 2010) Hey guys, here's my next chapter! Thanks for those who gave feedback! I really appreciate it! Enjoy & review please!

Disclamier: I still don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.

* * *

The Domino Effect 

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

_**Chapter 2: Introductions  
**_

**~TPOV~**

English Literature and poetry had to be the class that most interested Takeru at his old school, he was always stellar at writing. Sitting in his first class at Odaiba high, he figured it was a good school, he couldn't really tell because he couldn't stop looking of the girl next to him. Hikari Yagami had to be the world's most beautiful girl, her think chocolate mousse chopped hair with matching eyes that he could have easily fallen into. She had a petite frame, standing around 5'7 with her plaid kilt and white blouse fitting all her curves perfectly. She was adorable in everyway; from the way she tripped over everything to her faint pink blushes.

During class it was obvious she was intelligent, insightful and attentive, he on the other hand should have be more so because when the teacher called out

"Mr. Takaishi! Would you please stop staring at your neighbour and turn your eyes to the board?" Takeru flushes and dropped his head in embarrassment, not before he heard Hikari's muffled laugh and a flush of colour on her cheeks. For the rest of the class he tried to pay attention to the teacher, only stealing a glance every minute or so at Hikari.

When the bell rang for next class, he got up, grabbing his new textbooks and helped Hikari with hers as well.

"So what did you think of your first class?" she asked, slightly flushing.

"Yeah it was great. I think I have enough chapters to read to last me a lifetime though. What do you have next?" He glanced down to find her staring again.

"Oh advanced biology, I think you have the same as well. It's with Gennei-sensei, he's really funny; one time he tried to have an electric current go through a tomato, just to see what would happen." Takeru laughed as they reached their next classroom and took two vacant seats by a lab table situated by the window. It was cloudy with the trees being blown heavily; it definitely didn't look like nice weather to walk home in. he sighed out loud and it must've gotten Hikari attention.

"Something wrong?" She looked at him curiously, worry streaked her face.

"Oh no, nothing really. I was just noticing how crappy the weather is and I was thinking about how unpleasant the walk home would be" She smiled slightly,

"It doesn't really get any better then this until March. I hope you don't have to walk far, especially if you only have that." She pointed at his light overcoat as he grimaced.

"Yeah this is kind of it. Stupid of me huh? I think I have to transfer a few times to get to home, I'm not sure though I've never done it before…." He trailed off, brow furrowing with thought.

"Really? Do you have the address? Maybe I could help you find it?" He nodded and reached into his back pocket to pull out his new home address. She laughed when she read the address.

"What's so funny?" He looked concerned, hoping that maybe his home area was 'uncool' or the slums. She pointed to the address, still laughing;

"This building is just down the street from me! I take the transit home after school most days, I'll show you the way home if you'd like?" Hikari's eyes gleamed with sincerity as he waited for his response. He couldn't even believe his luck, she lived by him? This was much to scary to be just a coincendense

"You wouldn't mind? I feel like I'm wasting your time today, what with you being late for class and all my questions…" She laughed louder this time, making some of her classmates working on a lab look up at them.

"Of course not! You really think I would leave you to wonder the streets of Tokyo all by your lonesome?" It was his turn to laugh as he nodded and accepted her offer.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, from biology to calculus to history, each class he and Hikari sat next to one another, but he found it difficult to concentrate with her so close to him. Finally it was lunch break, they walked to the cafeteria and stood in lunch for the typical Monday pizza day.

"So is the food here safe to eat? Because at my old school it was lethal to have a burger" Takeru said as he paid the cafeteria lady for his lunch.

"No it's actually quite good sometimes, it's been rated one of the best school cafeterias in Japan." Hikari grabbed her tray and started to walk over to a table a few people chatting and eating their lunches.

At the long rectangular table sat two girls and two boys. One girl had curly light lavender hair and bright green eyes, beside her was a boy playing with her hair. He supported black hair with a blue tint and his eyes were also blue, he appeared calm and had an air of intelligence around him. Sitting net to him was a smaller looking boy with chestnut brown hair and matching eyes, he was quietly listening to the others as they talked, interjecting only now and then. Finally on his left was a pretty girl with long wavy blond hair and steel grey eyes; she looked a little European with her small build.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Takeru Takaishi. Takeru, these are my friends. Maybe you guys could introduce yourselves?" They both put down their trays and took a seat.

The girl with the lavender hair stared at Takeru, mouth-hanging open; she tried to form words (meanwhile looking a bit like a goldfish) until she sputtered;

"Wow, you're really hot!" She didn't say anything else, but the boy next to her said,

"Hi this is Miyako Inoue and I'm Ken, her-now-ex-boyfriend." Miyako playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry about that, and yes I'm Miyako, but my friends just call me Miko." Takeru nodded his thanks as the small boy piped up,

"I'm Iori Hida, I'm very pleased to meet you." He stood up and bowed politely, then took his seat as Takeru returned the bow with a smile.

"Don't forget about me!" The blond girl looked a little put out about being forgotten, she flipped her hair back and gave Takeru a huge smile. "I'm Catherine Zaffaroni, and Miko is right, you are quite handsome!" She had a hint of a French accent, but very well disguised, he guessed she must've been in Japan for a few years now.

He laughed anyways at the compliment, "Thanks, I guess. It's very nice to meet all of you." He eased into conversation with the gang, but noticed Miyako giving Hikari the thumbs-up sign and mouthing the words "nice catch Kari! He's so hot!" She saw Hikari shake her head at her friend's tactlessness and laugh silently. He grinned in response, forgetting about the question Ken just asked him.

"Takeru?" Ken asked, snapping him out of his blunt gaze at Hikari.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask? I seemed to have lost it for a moment" Takeru had always been a polite, smooth talker; he would able to get away with murder if he wanted to.

"How are you liking your first day here at Odaiba High?" Ken repeated, not at all offended by Takeru's lack of attentiveness.

"Oh it's been great so far, everyone is nice so far, even the teachers. Although I think I've done a lot of the work already in my classes." Ken nodded knowingly, "I agree, I've been ahead on all my classes for some time now, I just take them because I need to graduate."

Miyako now burst out into laughter, "That's because you Ken Ichijouji!" Takeru faltered, "Wait you mean you're Ken Ichijouji? The boy genius; Ichijouji?!" Ken grimaced as his titled and nodded slowly. Takeru stared at him in awe;

"Wow! I've heard all about you on the news, you're amazing at anything you do!"

"I really wish people would calm down about that, I'm just a normal kid, just like everyone else…." He looked down embarrassed; Takeru felt bad now and started to backtrack.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised that's all." Trying to change the subject he asked Miyako how long her and Ken had been dating for.

"Oh what's it now…?" She looked at Ken pondering, "I'd say just past a year and half-ish? Two years this December!" she smiled and held his hand; Ken returned the smile seeming to have the 'boy-genius' conversation.

"That's amazing, good for-" Catherine interrupted him then, "so what about you Takeru? Any girlfriends we should know about?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, none at the moment."

"But you've had then before haven't you?" Catherine was determined for him to talk about it.

"Yes, only a couple. Nothing serious though. Honestly, I never really had time to date at home." He looked around at the faces to see Hikari to regarding him with a strange look on her face. She turned red when he caught her eye and he was about to ask a question of her when the bell went off indicating that lunch was ending.

Their group got up hurriedly and places their trays on the rack before gathering their books and heading towards their next class.

* * *

Author's Note:

That's what I have for now! PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear feedback to improve. Any suggestions or also welcome for a storyline!! I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

(Mar. 11, 2010)  
Sorry for the wait on this chapter, hopefully you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclamier: I still don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

**

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT**

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

_**Chapter 3: Warnings  
**_

**~TPOV~**

As they walked down the hall, Ken and Miko held hands as they talked to Hikari;

"So have you heard from Willis or Daisuke lately?" Hikari nodded, "yeah I got a text this morning saying that they'd be back by Wednesday if all goes well."

"How long have they been gone for?" Iori asked, "Since last week, they had a pre-season tournament in Nagoya." Takeru, who was walking between Iori and Hikari piped up, turned towards Iori as he spoke.

"Is the basketball team any good?"

"Any good?! We ranked second in Japan last year!"

"Second? Who's first then?"

"The team in Hiroshima, we beat them five years ago, but since then they've been the top team."

They kept talking basketball until Takeru and Hikari reached the gym;

"So I have photography right now, you think you'll be ok in gym all by your lonesome?" Hikari joked as she pointed to the gym door and looked up into the blonde's face. His face light up as he laughed, small dimples formed at the sides of his mouth,

"I think so, I mean, I believe I can manage the one hour of hurling dodge balls at other guys." Hikari giggled as she strode down the hall towards the dark room, she waved her hand and called back, "I'll meet you back here after class. Try not to get lost!" He sighed as he watched her fade away around a corner and pushed through the door to the change rooms.

During that one hour Takeru met another twenty boys, some of which he had seen in his previous classes that morning. Iori and Ken were there, which made him feel better knowing that he knew somebody instead if being pegged as 'the new kid'. Fujiama-sensei blew the whistle at the end of class shouting for Iori to put the balls away.

In the change rooms Takeru pulled off his gym uniform and stepped into a shower stall, Ken was in the next stall over, steam filled the room, his voice floated over the sound of the running water.

"I hope you realize Hikari already has a boyfriend?" Takeru kept scrubbing.

"And why would you assume I would care about that?"

"Because of the way you look at her, you've been here less than a day and you're already smitten." He rinsed his hair and turned off the tap, grabbing a towel.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Takeru avoided Ken's eyes; he stretched his blouse over his arms and did up the buttons looking at the floor.

"I'm going to tell you right now, he'll kick your ass if he even sees you thinking about looking at her. And he'd break all your limbs and not think twice about it. He's freakishly over-protective, and he'll have the entire basketball on your back too." Takeru was fixated on trying his shoes; Ken snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey! Takeru! I'm not joking about this! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her" Takeru swivelled his head upwards where Ken's face was filled with concern and anguish.

"You have to listen to me, I can see you're a good guy but I've seen him do it before and he won't hesitate to do it again." Ken grabbed his navy blazer, clapped Takeru on the shoulder and left the room, leaving him to think about Ken's words by himself.

**~KPOV~**

She stood by the double doors looking at her most recent photos on her SLR digital screen. She flipped through the pictures and her fingers manoeuvred over the buttons, making small clicking taps. She was completely engrossed and didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming from behind. A finger tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump up in shock and fumble with her camera. Takeru reached over and steadied her hand with his,

"Hey be careful, that thing looks expensive" He grinned and grabbed her camera. Her heart fluttered at his touch, she coloured and glanced up at him.

His blonde hair was dripping with water droplets, his white shirt was slightly damp and his muscles seemed to bulge from them. His tie hung from his collar un-done and his buttons were only done up half way, showing pec-muscles that Miko would call "to-die-for" if she saw them. Hikari knew was ogling but she just couldn't drag her eyes away from him, he was sculpted like a Greek-god. Her eyes started to travel downwards until his voice broke through her daze.

"So are we going to European History or what?" She nodded her head and took the camera from him.

"We should, but you can't go like that. Gamajyu-Sensei would kick you out before you even step through the door" She placed the camera strap on her shoulder and reached up to his shirt to do up the buttons. She yanked on his loose tie and his head came down closer to her so she could do it up.

His face was so close to hers she could smell the shampoo he used; pine infused with citrus, his breath warmed her cheeks and all the sudden she was very aware of their proximity to each other.

"There" she patted his tie and took a step back, letting the clean air clear her head of any restricted thoughts she had a moment ago. "Come on, let's get going." She set off at a smart pace walking ahead of him into the classroom.

_You have to stop this, you have a boyfirend _she told herself, _and you're acting as if you've got a crush. _

_I do _NOT_ have a crush;_ she argued back,_ He's just a nice guy. He'll settle in and then he'll forget all about you. And life can go back to normal._

Then why did the thought of him forgetting about her hurt? _God! You've only known the guy for a day. Chill out. _

"Ms. Yagami! For the fourth time, would you _please_ answer the question?" Gamajyu-sensei and the entire class were facing her waiting for some answer.

"I don't…. he isn't…. We haven't…. I'm sorry, what was the question?" She stuttered, embarrassed she looked at her textbook and turned scarlet. The teacher repeated the question and she dutifully answered then spent the rest of the class staring at the desk avoiding all eye contact with Takeru, too consumed with her own thoughts.

The bell rang and within 10 seconds she jumped up gathering her books and rushed out of the classroom. She moved down the hallway, head down until she bumped head first into Miko as she entered her calc class.

"Hey Kari, want to sit next to me today? Or are you going with the blonde beauty today?" she giggled at her own joke covering her mouth.

"Yeah…. Sure" Hikari followed Miko to her seat and looked up as Takeru walked through the doorframe with a confused look covering his face as he glanced at her. He continued to look at trying to get a message to her; she diverted her gaze to Miko where she absorbed herself in conversation.

Hikari shook her head to clear it and took three deep breaths. _Everything is fine, just be normal. Treat him like you would Iori or Ken and everything _will _be fine._ She smiled to herself and felt a thousand times better. She looked over to Takeru and beamed, he relaxed his tight pose and smiled back. Calculus was un-eventful; Takeru and Hikari exchanged blissful glances across the room, not unnoticed by Miko though. She observed the two of them and their silent conversations, finally by the end of class putting two and two together and not liking the results.

* * *

Author's Note:

That's what I have for now! PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear feedback to improve. Any suggestions or also welcome for a storyline!! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

(Mar. 31, 2010)  
SO SO SORRY for the long delay. I had surgery and I was kinda out of commission for a while. Anyways here's the next chapter. Good news is I wrote a bunch of random juicy chapters that hopefully I can string together soon enough! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclamier: I still don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

* * *

**

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT**

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

_**Chapter 4: Friends  
**_

**~KPOV~**

When the bell rand Takeru lagged behind fiddling with his textbooks as Miyako and Hikari walked out of the classroom. They walked in silence, Miyako carefully studied Hikari's face just as she had during class. She had a feeling she knew what she was thinking, but Miyako decided to voice her theories anyways.

"So Kari, during the two weeks that your boyfriend's gone, you figured you'd test the waters for something better?" The scorn in her voice was evident; she and Hikari had always been frank with each other about their opinions. Hikari sighed; she'd been expecting this since lunchtime when Miyako met Takeru.

"I know you two have fights, but you guys always pull through. I mean, you two were named cutest couple last year!"

"I know, I just find that when he's here he's over protective and pummels every guy that so much as looks at me. Don't get me wrong, I love him but when he's gone I… forget about him." Hikari looked down ashamed of herself. Miyako backtracked; she hated to make Hikari feel guilty, she was always such a positive influence on her.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, its just that… well here gossip spreads faster than wildfire. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. People tend to notice things, or, think they notice things. Just be careful okay?" She gave Hikari's shoulder a one-arm hug, gave her a peck on the cheek and started to run down the white hallway.

"I have to go! I'm late for yearbook meeting and since I'm the editor, there's not much of a meeting going on until I get there!" She turned slightly, still running, and called over her shoulder. "I'll text you later ok?" and without waiting for an answer she disappeared down a corridor. Hikari continued to walk towards the front doors, pondering what Miko had said; she was right, as usual. _That's no problem _she told herself, _I'll just watch myself. Treat him normally, and I'll be normal. There'll be nothing to gossip about. _Almost reaching the double doors, a voice behind her made her jump out of her skin.

"So are we still walking home together?" Takeru, looking like the Greek god Zeus himself; his golden hair seemed to illuminate light, he smiled at her and she felt her stomach drop through her feet. All she could do was nod, and he politely held the door for her as she bundled her coat up preparing for the cold. Surprisingly, the sun was out not necessarily making it warm, but not the regular freezing breeze she normally walked home in. They headed towards the train station, or Hikari showed Takeru the way, telling him fun facts about Odaiba. She asked him about what he thought of his classes today, which one was his favourite and did he think he was going to join any clubs or teams. He replied saying that he was probably going to like Odaiba better then Gosen and that his favourite class by far would be English lit.

"Do you think it would be possible to try out for the basketball team? I mean, I know school started almost two weeks ago, but I would love to play on the team." They reached the station and boarded the train, not able to grab seats, they stood grabbing the long metal rods bolted from ground to ceiling and from wall to wall.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. You would have to go through the tryout process like everyone else did. I don't mean to be rude, but it's really competitive, so they only pick the best players." The train stopped and a flood of people got on the train, pressing Takeru and Hikari closer together. She took a breath to calm herself, clear her head. But it only made things worse as she smelled his infusion of citrus and pine again. Her head went light and her grip on the bar slackened. Suddenly the train jerked backwards, sending people off balance and causing some to fall, hitting others. Hikari was slammed in the back with a briefcase and sent sprawling towards Takeru. She involuntarily opened her arms in front of her to break her impending fall, which enviably meant she landed right in his arms. Her face landed on his chest and her arms automatically wrapped around him to stop herself from sliding to the floor. More people entered the train pushing them even closer together as she tried to pull away from him. But now the train was at its busiest time, which gave her only enough room to move her head.

"Oh my god! I'm so _so_ sorry!" She tried to move again but it was too crammed to budge. His laughter vibrated his chest, coursing through hers as well. She couldn't help but laugh too, at her stupidity or how ironic the whole situation was, she wasn't sure. Once he stopped he looked down at her, grinning.

"You must be, the _most_ clumsy person I've met in my life. Which is saying a lot because I thought my brother Yamato was the clumsiest person; he can't walked into a room without hitting a door." He laughed again and Hikari smiled as she felt him wrap his free arm around her waist, holding her closer to him. There was this feeling of comfort and safety that he seemed to emit. Like when he wasn't around, she was in grave danger, and when he was, she could breath again. As the train made its various stops, she braced herself, gripping his toned waist for support. When she finally relaxed, she pressed her nose against his chest and took in his smell, committing it to memory. She felt him stiffen when she inhaled and looked up at him, his face completely unreadable.

The speeding train started to reach the outer stations and more people left, leaving more room for the others to stand. She didn't let go though, all those internal arguments she'd been having that afternoon seemed far, far away. Much to Hikari's dismay, the train reached their station and she was forced to let go. A breeze rushed by, chilling her front, which had been warmed by Takeru's chest. She shivered and bundled herself up motioning to Takeru to follow her onto the platform.

**~TPOV~**

They talked about mindless things as made their way to one of the main streets; Hikari was thoroughly chilled now, the sun had set and night-time had taken over. Takeru looked concerned as another shiver escaped her, she was turning rather pale in the streetlights. He gingerly placed an arm around her shoulders as if thinking she would toss it off. But he seemed to radiate heat like no other, and she willing accepted it, putting her arm around his waist. He flinched as her felt her ice-cold hand through his shirt and instinctively drew her closer to him. The conversation was light; Hikari bombarded him with questions of Gosen and his old school. She steered them down the streets explaining what was on each street. Finally Hikari took them down a back alley from one of the main roads.

"This is my secret shortcut, instead of taking the main roads I cut through here, it shaves off nearly 20 minutes! Mind you it can get a little sketch with the back entrance of the local bar and pub, but the people that hang around are harmless. Just a little buzzed." She giggled remembering some of the strange people she'd seen, standing at he back door smoking their cigarettes.

"You walk down here alone?" His face was shocked as images of drunken men hit on tiny Hikari.

"Of course! No one else at school lives in this neighbourhood, when I was younger my brother Taichi would walk me to and from school, but now he's at university so I always go alone" She was trying to keep it light, but a bitter edge coloured her voice as she spoke. "I really miss him sometimes, he's always off with his _girlfriend _Sora, so he never has time for his sister anymore. Don't get me wrong, Sora is great, I love her to death but she hogs all his attention. He'd do anything for her but something as small as hanging out once and a while with me is a burden." They passed the empty back door of the bar and keep walking towards the light of the corner restaurant. _Sora…. Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Takeru knew that the name was ringing a bell, but he just couldn't place it.

"I know that they're both _sooooo in love_ but they see each other every day at Tokyo University. But come on! Do they have to spend _every minute of every day_ with each other??" Her voice rose as the anger grew more apparent. Finally it clicked and he remembered where he'd heard that name before.

"Sorry do you mean Sora Takenouchi?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up.

"Yeah do you know her?"

"Well sort of. She's a friend of my brother Matt, but honestly I think he wished it was more." He laughed a little then back tracked, "oops, I don't think I was suppose to tell anyone that. Especially you, if Tai's your brother." She smiled and winked at him,

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. I don't think I see Tai enough to say one word to him anyways" They had exited the alley and were now walking through the small park pass the steel dolphins spewing water into the giant fountain. Takeru felt Hikari squeeze him tighter as a sudden wind blew by tossing their hair into their faces. Hikari led him towards a tall condominium building that he vaguely recognized as his (new) home. They reached the front lobby and stopped still linked together.

"Well I have to get home, my parents will be waiting for me to eat dinner together. And by together I mean everyone except Tai." She laughed and pointed to a tall-lit building in the distance. "My building is over there, probably 15 or so minutes from here." She took her arm away from his waist and re-adjusted her jacket more tightly.

"Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow morning?" Takeru practically yelled the words as she had turned to go; he wanted to spend more time with her. She grinned and nodded,

"That'd be great! I'll meet you here at seven?"

"Perfect, I'll give you my number just in case you can't make it." He reached into her pocket and took out her phone, punching in his own number." She beamed and then turned to walk home,

"Good night Takeru! See you tomorrow morning!" She beamed and waved at him.

"Have a nice dinner! I'll be here bright and early." He paused then yelled out to her retreating figure, "hey Hikari?" She stopped and looked back, "Yeah?" He smiled, "My friends call me TK." She laughed and strolled away. He stood there for a moment before searching his pockets for his keys. He felt a buzz from something his hand touched and pulled out his phone. The screen was illuminated with the words 1 NEW MESSAGE. He slid his finger over the unlock key to open a message from a number he didn't recognize:

"_Hey TK, my friends call me Kari."_

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he entered the building and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (No reviews, no updates!)

I love to hear feedback to improve.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

(April 1st, 2010)

Okay, so this chapter is_ over TWICE the normal amount_ I've written in previous chapters. But I did promise that if you gave me my reviews I would update (see where this is going? Do you get what I'm hinting at? lol :P).  
Thank you to all who had reviewed and left wonderful messages; I love you all.

Disclamier: I still don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

**

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT**

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 5: Changes**

**~KPOV~**

When Hikari's alarm went off the next morning, something changed. Last night at dinner she had told her parents about her day, just as she did every dinnertime and spent the rest of the evening in a semi-hyper state. Until she went into her room and looked around taking in its dishevelled features; she had clothes strewn everywhere covering every surface. Textbooks, binders and books stacked high on her desk; she couldn't even think of the last time she did her work on it. Her drawers looked over-stuff and her shelf of makeup that hovered below her mirror was a complete mess.

As she surveyed the mess, something hit her, she wasn't sure what but she finally decided to do something about it. That evening she had spent over three hours de-cluttering her room; something she hadn't done in years. She went to bed feeling exhausted but pleased with her accomplishment.

Now, at six in the morning, the same time she'd been getting up since she was ten years old, it seemed different. She didn't drag herself out of bed like she normally would, anxiously anticipating Tai's loud yelling and banging on the door. Today, she awake even before her alarm went off. She got up and picked out her school uniform that was hung up in her closet, it took her almost no time to change. Normally she would have straightened her curly locks and pinned it back, but today she decided to leave it in its untamed form and pushed a black satin hair band instead. She put two silver drop earrings on and stared at her reflection.

Her deep mahogany coloured eyes brought out her matching her hair tone, although she was told sometimes her eyes turned a chocolate ruby colour. With her curls in full swing she thought she could see gold and copper strands that she hadn't caught before; but then chalked it up to the newly cleaned reflective surfaces in the room. It was 6:34 and she was debating on make-up; _should the new Hikari wear more make-up?_ She pondered then decided she was going to be late if she didn't stop self-obsessing. She put on her recently polished black school shoes and made for the kitchen. Her parents were already gone and Tai hadn't come home last night, but that wasn't anything new. A chocolate pop tart flew out of the toaster and she left the apartment heading for Takeru's building.

It took her about twenty minutes; the sun was hiding behind clouds on the horizon so it was still dark, only streetlights guiding her way. She arrived with a couple minutes to spare; he was waiting for her, green backpack slung across his shoulder and a long piece of fabric in one hand. His hair was casually wind swept and his uniform was flawless. _As is he._ She said to herself as her mind wandered off to what his torso looks like under the crisp white shirt. _Stop it you stupid girl. Boyfriend. You have a BOY-FRIEND._ A metal slap and she returned to the real world.

"Good morning sunshine, how is my little glimmer of light today?" He mocked as they strode through the park. She playfully hit him on the arm, because she was too tired to aim for his head.

"Oh har har. You're just _so_ witty, not everyone can be a morning person you know."

"Maybe, but at least if you are then you could eat a proper breakfast." Her stomach growled in reply and she flushed red with embarrassment; she attempted to smack him again. He laughed and danced around her feeble attempt at violence so early in the morning. The rest of the way to school was the same, jabs and jokes at each other's expenses. For some reason, she'd never felt so comfortable with someone other then her brother; a relationship so effortless that she's tried for years to find else where when Tai went gaga over Sora. She'd felt like she'd known Takeru for years instead of a day; like the best friend she'd lost when Tai went MIA*.

Hikari's mind was at ease knowing that these odd feelings she'd been having obviously weren't crush-like symptoms, but the feelings that one would have for their best friend. Once they arrived at school, they weren't seen apart for almost the entire day except for Takeru's gym class when Hikari had photography. During that one-hour class she didn't feel completely alone, because Takeru and their time spent together that morning occupied her thoughts. The two of them had sat in the back of every class, whispering and joking with each other. The teachers didn't really seem to notice because they assumed that Hikari, one of their prize students, was just helping the new kid out with some difficult questions.

When they had arrived at lunch, they sat with the gang and Takeru blended in like he had always been there. It seemed like he and Iori especially got along well, which was surprising because Iori was a shy kid who didn't put himself out there to make new friends. Miyako and Catherine had both commented on Hikari change of hairstyle saying that it suited her better then her old look. Every once in a while she would look across at Takeru to see his piercing blue eyes gazing at her, changing sometimes from blue to steel as thoughts seemed to cross his mind. Then his eyes would re-focus and realize that she was looking at him too; he would give her the most amazing heart-stopping smile. After her photography class was over she waited for Takeru outside of the change rooms like she had yesterday.

**~TPOV~**

He strolled out of the door, looking wet but refreshed; Hikari knew that guys just loved gym because it gave them a chance to show off their "manly skills". But, like yesterday, his uniform was lacking in the tidiness the school required of their students.

"Didn't you hear a word I said yesterday? I told you, you can't go to class looking like this." She gestured her hand up and down his body, he chuckled.

"It's a student's job to rebel against regulatory dress code. Not everyone can be little miss-perfect-role-model." She laughed and yanked on his undone tie, forcing him to bend down again so she could fix it. His face hovered slightly above her head, her face was eye level with his neck and her hands moved without her even thinking about it.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you did this on purpose so I would do your tie for you." As she finished, leaned closer taking a deep breath near the base of his neck. Her soft hair brushed his chin lightly and trailed down his neck as she moved with a path of fire behind. Her overwhelming scent of watermelon and raspberry made his breath intake come as a gasp as he tried to remember what she was talking about.

"Uh… Well… You do tie a tie better then I can." She giggled as she faced him at eye level, her normally chocolate flashed ruby then back; it was so fast he thought he had imagined it.

"Well, that's because I don't think there's anyone who can tie a tie better than I can." She let go of his tie practically making him fall over. He straightened up attempting to regain his dignity and rolled his eyes at her as they started amble towards calculus.

"Oh, well la-di-da! Aren't you modest!" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he dodged another blow from her. "awww now now, don't be hatin'. I just speak the truth." He snickered as her cheeks turned a faint pink and ducked her head to hide it; personally he thought it made her look even more beautiful. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Come on, let's go to class and I promise when we walk home I'll even buy you Starbucks if you stop trying to hit me." She laughed and swacked him over the head,

"Yeah you better buy me something, without me you'd be kicked out of school for your dishevelled uniform." They both cracked up as they entered the classroom, not even noticing the odd looks and dirty glances they received.

**~KPOV~**

Walking home was less eventful then it was yesterday, they discussed possibilities for three historical influences from the renaissance period that they have to do for a history project they were assigned to do together. When they got off the train, Takeru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. To passers by, they looked like a couple, but to Hikari this was something best friends did. Her brother did the same thing, so why shouldn't a guy who _obviously_ just a friend be able to do it? The majority of her brain believed this whole-heartedly, but the very small portion knew she was lying to herself; every time the tiny voice came into her head she shoved it away.

After they passed through their shortcut, they stopped at Starbucks where Takeru treated her to a steaming hot chocolate with extra whipping cream while he purchased a mocha latte. They sat in a pair couches by the window, as the light disappeared from the sun and emerged from the city.

"Okay so can I ask you a question? I think it's kind of personal and I don't want to seem tactless for asking." Hikari watched Takeru waiting for an answer; he was intrigued and therefore nodded his consent. "Why did you move here?" She sipped her drink, waiting but not pushing for an answer. She had tried to ask the question in a more subtle way up until now; she personally felt like she could tell him anything, so she was hoping he felt the same. He took a deep breath and looked up from his coffee; a resentful expression replaced his previously joyful one.

"Well, it's a long story… but I guess I was bound to have to tell it sometime." He scratched the back of his neck and looked around, checking for eavesdroppers? Hikari wasn't sure, but since the shop was empty except for the baristas he seemed to feel better about talking.

"My parents had been together for nearly 25 years, they had my brother Matt almost 21 years ago. Between that time and when I was born 3 years later, my dad cheated on my mother. He claimed it was only a one-night stand on a business trip when he'd had too much to drink. They fought and nearly divorced, but then I was born and everything changed. See, he's a travelling businessman for Yahama, he promotes new items and makes proposals for new partnerships around the world." Takeru took a deep breath, staring at a patch on the Hikari's chair; eye's glazed over. "Up until this year, he took a trip every month for a week or so, instead of every other week for weeks on end.

My mother is a journalist for a big Japanese international newspaper, so she travels a bit too. She would leave my dad in charge of Matt and I… and he was… he would… well… let's just say we wouldn't get along… and then… my mother found out he'd been keeping a girlfriend half his age in a condo we own in Fukoka. She lost it on him and they divorced a few months ago, my mother had been offered a promotion here a couple years back and so she finally accepted it. I think being close to Matt was also a draw for her. So I guess that why I'm here now."

He finally looked up at her again; he seemed angry but also ashamed, like he had done something wrong. She yearned to comfort him, she couldn't even imagine going through something like that. Suddenly her issues with Tai seemed very small. She reached out her hand and took his, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You know that it isn't your fault right? It had nothing to do with you." He was silent as he dropped his gaze avoiding hers. "TK, it's not your fault! Some things in life you can't control, some things were destined to happen. Do you understand me?" She shook his arm and pulled his chin up forcing him to look at her. His eyes were still glassy but he slowly nodded and smiled weakly.

"I know. I'm being stupid, just sometimes it doesn't feel like I deserve anything. You won't… tell anyone will you?" He looked at her dubiously and she felt a little hurt by his remark.

"Why would I ever tell anyone something you don't want to share? I won't say anything unless you say otherwise okay?" She took his hand again and pulled him up, walking towards the door. "And you can do the same for me deal?" He smiled and she could see him returning to his normal self again.

"You got yourself a deal. I hope you're ready, cause you're stuck with me now." He chuckled as they walked through the park to his apartment. "Oh crap! Before I forget, tomorrow I can't walk to school with you, I have a doctor's appointment first thing." She pouted her lips at him expressing her obvious disappointment.

"You mean you're going to let a little girl like me walk _all alone_ to school?" He scoffed at her, "Psht! You seemed to manage just fine until I showed up. One morning won't kill you I promise. Tomorrow evening we can work on our project at my place?" She agreed and then parted for the evening once they reached the base of his building.

**~TPOV~**

It was raining as Takeru arrived at school, only five minutes to get his books and get to his lit class. The rain was so heavy it felt like his second shower of the day, his hair was plastered to his head and his head hung as he avoided getting water in his eye. He pushed through the clear glass front doors and whacked into somebody.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" He shook his head and waved his hands around in concern around the large body he just hit. A couple other tall, muscular males who had been talking to the guy he bumped into surrounded him. The guy had a short brown mop of hair that stuck out at every possible angle. He was slightly shorter than Takeru, but was definitely not lacking in muscle mass; his face was proportionate in everyway, a model's face. Takeru had the impression that he was one of the popular guys that the girls in school just drooled over, daydreaming and fawning over him twenty-four/seven. The brunette looked at Takeru like he was pond scrum at the bottom of the food chain,

"I'm sorry, did you _just hit me_?" He turned around to face him face-on, the anger on his face was apparent and one of the guys next to him poked the guys and pointed at Takeru.

"Who's this? Fresh meat? I haven't seen him in school before" He turned towards the sandy-blonde who spoke; he too was handsome with steel grey eyes, full of mischief and knowledge the brunette seemed to lack. Takeru put out his hand; ready to introduce himself when the brunette slapped it away sneering.

"He doesn't deserve a name, he's obviously too stupid to have one" he sniggered, "and too ugly." He turned towards the others and motioned to leave "come on, this guy isn't even worth our time." The group walked down the hall yelling and slapping each other on the backs.

Takeru stood there, a little shocked and soaked to the skin with rainwater. He trudged off to his class (to which he was now very late for) and walked to the open seat next to Kari.

"Hey! I saved a seat just for you!" She smiled, her eyes crinkling as she patted the empty chair. He sat down, his clothes squished and oozed water, he shook out his hair like a wet dog getting her completely soaked.

"Watch it!" She giggled as she covered her hands over her face to avoid the flying droplets. He grinned and shook out harder until she was forced to reach out and hold his head.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He obliged and looked down into her face, "alright, fine. You win this time. But you just wait, one day I swear I'll toss you into the pool." The teacher chose that moment to clear his throat and silenced the entire class until Takeru and Hikari realized they were the only ones making noise. They both glanced up and turned a bright scarlet, not unnoticed by the class,

"Now that I have you love-birds attention, let us get back Chaucer's Canterbury Tales shall we?" He turned back to the board and continued his ramble; Takeru and Hikari still felt people watching them, eyes burning into the back of their heads. For the rest of the class they were silent and severely intent on copying the notes from the board.

**~KPOV~**

When the buzzer rang, they gathered their books in silence; Hikari could hear her classmates' murmuring around her;

"God could she be more obvious?"

"God she's so hot! If she's hitting on the new guy, does that mean she's single??"

"Isn't it enough for her to already have a great boyfriend? She has to go after the only good game around here!"

"I wonder if her boyfriend knows what she's been up to while he's been away?"

She tried to ignore it, but throughout her morning classes she heard more people gossiping as she sat next to Takeru in each class, helped him with questions he had and walked through the halls. Time passed quickly that morning and soon the smell of fresh pizza started wafting through the and Hikari joined Ken, Miyako and the others at their usual table, Miyako and Catherine were bubbly about some school dance coming up, to which Hikari had been trying to avoid talking about; she wasn't a big fan of them.

"Oh come on Kari! You have to come this time! It's not as bad as you think it is!" Miyako whined as she shoved cheese pizza in her mouth.

"No I don't think so. Everyone just goes to get drunk and high then ends up sleeping with their best friend, which results in several weeks of awkward encounters, which therefore make it awkward for everyone else." Iori and Ken laughed but Miyako opened her mouth to argue,

"Don't even try to argue back, you know its true."

"Please just show up, stay for one song. One song! Please?" She drew out the 'e' for dramatic effect and pouted her lips. Hikari threw her head back and laughed,

"Fine, but only one song, then I'm gone, deal?" Miyako nodded bouncing up and down in her seat, "oh my god this is so fantastic! Ok so we need to go shopping and get new dresses. Then we just have to get our hair and nails done at…" her voice was slightly buzzing she was speaking so fast, but Hikari wasn't listening anymore, a sandy blonde and a tall brunette caught her eye across the room, adrenaline rushed to her head making her light-headed and made her stomach flutter. She broke into a grin and jumped from her seat giggling and ran across to the two guys standing by the cafeteria entrance.

* * *

_*MIA means; Missing In Action_

Author's Note:

Ooooooo the moment you've all been waiting for!! CLIFF HANGER. Yes I know. I'm evil.

I hope you enjoyed it!! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (No reviews, no updates!). Thank you loyal readers! :D


	6. Chapter 6: War

(April 7th, 2010)  
Since you held up the bargain of reviews, as I promised here's the next chapter! Okay the moment you've all been asking about! Finally I reveal the boyfriend!

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.

**

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT**

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 6: War**

**~TPOV~**

"Please just show up, stay for one song. One song! Please?" She drew out the 'e' for dramatic effect and pouted her lips. Hikari's face lit up as her frame shook with laughter

"Fine, but only one song, then I'm gone, deal?" Miyako nodded bouncing up and down in her seat with uncontrollable excitement "oh my god this is so fantastic! Ok so we need to go shopping and get new dresses then…" she rambled on but Takeru noticed Hikari's gaze wandered off across the room where the gang of guys from this morning walked through the cafeteria door. A smile grew on her face and her eyes grew bright, a small giggle escaped her lips as she leapt up from her seat and bolted across to the guys.

Takeru looked around the table, looking for an answer for Hikari sudden disappearance. Miyako and Catherine rolled their eyes at each other and continued their conversation about dress styles; Ken and Iori looked back at Takeru then quickly looked away and stuffed their faces with bites of pizza. Takeru looked back to the entrance in time to see the brunette open his arms and see Hikari launch herself at him. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around, her tiny arms folded around his neck holding him close. Takeru could hear their laughter across the room; he frowned and turned to Ken,

"You've got to be kidding me, THAT is her boyfriend?!" He looked around disbelief coloured his face, Ken and Iori exchanged looks of uncertainly.

"No. No way! The guy is a complete jackass! A prick! She cannot be dating him!" He was outraged, furious! _How could a girl like that be dating a guy like him?! _He thought as he folded his arms and stared at the brunette, seething with anger. He watched as Hikari and the brunette walked over to their table holding hands, not taking theirs eyes off one another.

"Hey guys!" the brunette spoke to the others smiling like the happiest guy on earth (which Takeru thought was legitimate because he would feel the same if he was in his position). He scanned the faces until he saw Takeru, then his smile faltered and turned upside down.

"And who this guy?" Takeru looked up at him, arms still crossed and gave a fake smile.

"I'm the fresh meat, remember?" Hikari and the others looked back and forth between the two confused.

"Do you two know each other?" Miyako asked, still puzzled.

"No. Not at all. Never seen him in my life." The brunette spoke with his teeth gritted and jaw clenched. Hikari looked at him then pointed to Takeru,

"Ok then... Takeru this is Daisuke, Dai this is the new transfer student from Gosen." Takeru's polite side came out of him as he held out his hand waiting for a shake. Daisuke hesitated then let go of Hikari's hand to grasp; he took Takeru hand and the two squeezed with all their might. Miyako shook her head, "Boys and their egos…" she whispered to Catherine. Hikari watched both males arms flex with thick, strong muscles, neither of them breaking eye contact or the vice-grip handshake. Hikari looked from one to the other then the handshake; finally she stepped between the two placing her hands on theirs,

"Okay guys, why don't we finish our lunch before the bell rings alright?" The two didn't stop for another 30 seconds, then both relaxed and sat down on either side of Hikari still glaring at each other.

The rest of lunch was tense; Daisuke constantly flaunted Hikari in front of Takeru's by kissing her neck and whispering things in her ear, which made her blush or laugh. Takeru would have given anything to go over to him and rip off all his limbs, then throw them in a dumpster. Hikari seemed to be unfazed by any of this, only looking over at Takeru once. He felt like shit; there was no other way to put it, he'd been replaced (sort of, technically he'd never been her boyfriend, but that was beyond the point). Instead of Hikari spending lunch hour laughing and flirting with Takeru, she barely looked his way because of her _stupid_ jackass boyfriend kissing her neck.

Every time she blushed at something Daisuke had whispered in her ear or when he kissed her, he desperately wished to be in his position. He would have given anything to be able to publicly display his affections for her; yeah he knew it was stupid to be jealous over a girl he met three days ago. But there was something about her… When they we together, he felt complete, their relationship was so seamless, so… effortless. Now he had the feeling that he was going to have to work much harder to get her back. For good.

**~KPOV~**

After Daisuke had showed up, Hikari felt giddy. She had forgotten what it was like to be around Dai and the amount of attention he always gave her. The entire lunchtime he trailed kisses down her neck sending her nerves into spasms, she could hardly control herself. He always teased her like that; kissing her in her most sensitive spots, like her neck or below her ears, in a public place where she still had to act normal. He whispered things in her ears telling her how much he missed her, how crazy he'd been without her and then the things he'd like do with her tonight when they were alone. Every time his breath brushed her skin, she honestly thought she was going to go insane, she knew she was blushing so frequently that she was about the colour of a ripe tomato now.

During all of this, she didn't completely forget about Takeru. She was so stupid not to mention to him that she had a boyfriend, up till now she had lead him on with all that flirting and holding hands. Sure, to her Takeru was her friend, but maybe she'd given him the wrong idea. She stole a single glance at Takeru during lunch; his chin was tucked to his chest and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was glaring at Daisuke like he was going to slice off his head and feed it to lions; his eyes were dark and the disapproval was obvious. _I'll talk to him later_ she told herself as she tried to think with Dai biting her ear. She turned to him and leaned over to breath lightly in his ear,

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to drag you off to a closet and make you finish what you're starting." That certainly got his attention, his eyes grew wide and he grinned devishly. Her hand rested on his thigh and grazed it up and down; something that he adored, his breath caught.

"Does that mean you're making an exception to the rules?" In their relationship Hikari had set some ground rules; no sex on school property, no sex while her parents were home and no dating or sex with other people. If she hadn't set some of these rules, Daisuke would be constantly trying to get her cut class, which was a huge no-no in her books.

"No, I'm just showing you how annoying it is." She said sweetly as her hand moved higher, his hand quickly grabbed hers.

"Yeah but the entire school doesn't notice when you're excited about something." She laughed because that was one of the plus sides of being a girl. "But if you want, you can help put me out of my misery." She pursed her lips and shook her head,

"In you're dreams Dai." The bell rang and everyone got up to put his or her trays away. She and Dai got up together still holding hands, and then he walked her to her photography class.

**~TPOV~**

Takeru had watched Daisuke walk Hikari to her class then head to the locker rooms. He sighed and followed; it seemed they shared gym class together. The locker room was filled with twice the guys as normal; _I guess the basketball team has practice now,_ he thought as he pulled on his gym uniform. Daisuke was surrounded with guys, hitting him on the back and laughing with them, Takeru had to guess that Daisuke was "The Man" with the male population of the school. He was glad that Daisuke didn't talk to him; he wasn't sure if could be civilized with him if he did. He left the hordes of boys as he strolled into the gym and saw his gym teacher talking with a man he didn't recognize. Fujiama-sensei noticed Takeru and waved him over; when we went over he clasped him on the shoulder and pointed to Takeru, still speaking the tall, African-American man.

"This is Takeru Takaishi, the new transfer student I was telling you about. He's a decent player I think you should give him a shot!" The dark man surveyed Takeru then nodded,

"Sure, join our practice today and we'll see if you have the potential to be on the team." He put out his hand waiting for a handshake, "I'm Mr. Hounsou, the basketball coach." Takeru took it with a huge grin on his face,

"I'm Takeru sir, but everyone calls me TK." Mr. Hounsou smiled, he was definitely a handsome man; Takeru guessed he was in his mid to late twenties.

"It's nice to meet you TK, now let's go play some ball." They walked over to a group of twelve boys horsing around with each other, waiting for the coach. As soon as Mr. Hounsou came over they all stopped and formed a line facing him, waiting for instructions.

"Hello boys, I'd just like to say again what a fantastic job you've done over the past two weeks at the tournament, with any luck we'll beat the Hiroshima High school team with no problem!" The boys whooped and cheered, huge grins plastered to their faces. "But there's no time for celebrating just yet, we have less then four weeks until the exhibition game with them here on our own turf. We need to be ready to crush them and take back the title we so deserve! So without further ado let's get to work! Everyone grab a ball and let's work on our layup drills in pairs. Hop to it!" Half the boys ran to the bin full of basketballs while the other half formed a single line at the half way marker. The coach shouted over to a tall lanky boy with a mop of ginger hair and motioned him over. "Hudson, you'll be paired up with Takeru today, he's trying out." They both nodded and shook hands,

"You're the new transfer student right?" His voice was accented slightly; Takeru guessed he was from the west. "Nice to meet you, I hope you're ready; coach is normally tough but for tryouts he's a beast." The redhead grinned goofily, his eyes dancing with humour, Takeru could see he was going to like this guy. They spilt up into the two lines and watched the other pairs go. As he stood in line Takeru felt the other guys staring at him like road kill, the guys on either side shoved him back and forth; he just took a deep breath and ignored it until his turn arrived. He started with the ball throwing it to Hudson who dibbled it then tossed it back to him. Then Takeru ran with the ball and years of practicing kicked in as his muscles did all the work, he didn't even think about it. He jumped; his fingers mere inches away from the hoop as he flicked his wrist and the ball went swooshed through the hoop. The adrenaline was exhilarating, as blood pumped through his body, Hudson gave him the thumbs up and they went to the back of the line again.

The rest of practice was more drills like half-suicides and more ball handling skills. Takeru didn't tire and kept up with the rest of the team with ease. Finally ten minutes before the end of class they had a scrimmage, dividing the team in half like a normal game. Daisuke and Takeru were each other's checks as they mirrored each other's moves, trying to stop each other from getting the ball. Daisuke was more then rough, trying to trip and shove Takeru whenever he got the chance, but Takeru would duck out his way before he even got near him. Hudson, who was on his team, seemed to be the only one trying to help him, everyone else even his "team-mates" seemed to be playing for Daisuke's side. So instead of five-on-five, it was eight-on-five; Hudson and him made a great team though, they got each other's moves without having to talk.

Finally with a minute to go and still zero-zero, Hudson dribbled down the court, weaving in and out of the other players faster then Takeru had ever seen anyone move before. Daisuke was on Takeru's tail, blocking off any path from Hudson to him. Hudson motioned for Takeru to get ready as he tossed the ball over to him; Daisuke jumped attempting to block him, but Takeru jumped higher snagging the ball. He landed and nimbly dodged around Dai's body, he scrambled trying to keep up with him, they were shoulder-to-shoulder as Takeru moved to the opposition's side of the court heading for the net. Daisuke managed to get slightly ahead of him but Takeru stopped and spun around making Dai confused and a fraction too slow for him. Takeru leapt to the side of him and jumped, shooting the ball off his fingertips and straight into the net, not even grazing the metal hoop. When Takeru looked at the floor, we noticed her was over 4 feet away from the 3-point line. The coach blew the whistle, everyone stopped panting for breath in silence, and Takeru heard Mr. Hounsou say to Fujiama-sensei,

"Decent my ass, the boy's a stellar player!" they both laughed as the team walked over the coach waiting for the team dismissal. "Great work today boys! Get you're rest tonight, for the next month you'll be working a thousand times harder then you did today. TK if I could talk with you" The team dispersed and the coach waved Takeru over "I'm not one to praise but I have to say, you are a stunning player. I need to have you on our team, you're exactly what we need right now. Where on earth did you learn to play like that?" Takeru flushed at the compliments,

"I played for a year on the team at home, but mostly I practiced at an old park with a few friends." The coach shook his head in disbelief "and here I thought you'd tell me that you'd been secretly training with Michael Jordon for all your life. TK you're on the team! Here's your uniform" he handed him a white basketball jersey with the number 87 on the back.

"Thank you so much sir! I won't disappoint you!" He gushed; a huge smile covered his face as the excitement took over. The coached waved him off towards the change rooms, "I have a feeling you won't" he murmured and then took off for his office.

When Takeru entered the change room, he noticed that all the players were surrounding Daisuke talking in hushed voices, when they saw him they all stopped and broke up heading off to the showers or checking their lockers. Daisuke looked up at him, glaring then strode over to him grabbing Takeru by the collar of his shirt and ramming him into the lockers. Nobody even noticed, going about their business, grabbing towels and heading to the showers. Soon it was just the two of them. Daisuke was in his face, to say he was angry was an understatement, and he slammed his body again against the lockers.

"Now you listen here TY, this is my school and this is my team, go back out there and tell coach that you're not joining the team. Do you hear me?" Takeru remained expressionless, not saying a word. Daisuke tugged on him again slamming him even harder into the metal. "Are you deaf douche bag?! Did you hear me?!" Takeru shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"Sure I heard you, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." That really got him going, Daisuke pulled back his arm and formed a fist of his right hand, with lightning speed Takeru reached up and blocked his punch that was aimed for his stomach. "Now, now, you should know violence isn't the answer." He said in a mock-sweet voice a mother would use. Takeru could practically see the steam rolled off him he yanked his fist away from Takeru's restraining hand, pointed a finger at his face.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at Kari, you're crazy for even _thinking_ she likes you. I've got a news flash for you pal; she won't leave me for you. That's just a fantasy you'll have to think of at night while she's over at my place screaming _my_ name. You need to stay far away from her. This is you're only warning; if I see you so much as look at her, I will make your life hell." He spat in his face and let go of his shirt, slamming him a final time then he grabbed his towel and left for the showers.

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologize for the Daisuke bashing (but I really don't like him), just warning there's going to be a lot more :D. PLEASE REVIEW.

I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter! (No reviews, no updates!) Thank you for the wonderful feedback! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Stupidity

(April 18th, 2010)  
Ok so this chapter is from Daisuke's Point of View; I thought I'd give you guys a look into how he thinks and also gives a little background on his and Hikari's relationship. I apologize if it seems a little short, originally it was just a little project to help form Daisuke, but I figured I should incorrperate it into the story somehow. So PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities etc. So please don't sue.

**

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT**

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 7: Stupidity**

**~DPOV~**

After taking a quick shower Daisuke changed into uniform and trudged out of the locker rooms; he went straight over to Hikari who seemed to be waiting for someone, he assumed him, and planted a kiss on her plump lips catching her slightly off-guard.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer to her. She clung to him as he kissed her more fiercely, really putting effort into it this time. After a few minutes he could hear her heart racing and her skin flushing; always a good sign in his books. "How about we ditch our next class and break a few rules?" It was her turn to laugh out loud as she slipped her hand into his and started walking to their next classes.

"You can try all you like, I'm not skipping class. In fact, I haven't skipped a single class my entire high school career and I intend to keep it that way until I graduate." She smirked, knowing that Daisuke skipped classes almost weekly; but to her as long it didn't affect her, she didn't say anything. She looked behind them before they turned the corner from the gym, her face concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking as well, only seeing a few freshmen and sophomore lingering before their classes; a few of his basketball friends emerged from the change rooms.

"Uh…… No, of course not! I thought that I…. uh…. Heard something. That's all." She smiled up at him and with that continued walking asking questions about his trip until they reached Daisuke's regular English class. They stopped before the doorway and she reached up onto her tiptoes to peck him lightly; he wouldn't take any of that, grabbing her ass and crushing her closer to him. Hikari giggled and obliged by tangling her fingers and yanking his head towards her roughly. He grinned through their embrace as he started to get more excited then he should have gotten in a public place. She immediately noticed and let go slowly, eyeing him. "You really need to learn to control yourself Dai. You'd think after a year you'd get it by now." She winked then planted a quick kiss on his cheek and sauntered away from him.

He stood and watched her beautiful figure retreat; her flowing chocolate hair curling across her back, her hips swayed as she moved and Daisuke was momentarily hypnotized. Out of all the girls he'd ever slept with, or even dated, Hikari was the hottest ass he'd ever tapped. Which was saying a lot because he's been with more girls then he could count on both hands. She was hotter than girl any guy on the basketball team had ever tapped too, which made him king in their eyes and any male in the school population. Those rosy lips, her smooth body, her perky perfect breasts… The way she made him go crazy when she teased him, knowing she wouldn't let him do anything. _Damn! She is one fine piece of work!_ He thought as he felt his dick harden at the thought of sprinting after her and dragging her into an empty janitors closet, pulling her skirt up and doing her against the wall. Hear her moan his name, asking him for more and… The sound of the buzzer ringing shrilly above him made him jump a foot in the air. He rushed into class, grabbing his normal seat at the farthest desk in the corner where the teacher wouldn't bother him.

Granted there were rules that she'd laid out after they started sleeping together, and that fantasy was one rule that would never be fulfilled. They met at the end of their grade 10 year, he'd been eyeing her since he arrived at the beginning of the year; although he'd been messing about with a different girl every couple weeks and therefore been pegged quickly as a player. She had brushed off his flirtations that would have worked with ease on every other girl but she was nonchalant and that just made him want her even more. Finally by April when school was on spring break, they ended up on the same train to Yokohama; she was visiting her sick grandmother and he, his. He didn't pull any of his usual tricks but was normal (for once) and they ended up talking the entire way. For Daisuke that had been a huge accomplishment, and by the end of the long trip she accepted a date with him when they both returned home.

A few dates later, it was straightforward, and by the time their junior year started they were almost inseparable. Although since Hikari was a virgin, he had to go over several months of hot and heavy make-out sessions before she would pull away and stop him from going any further. But after six months of pressuring her, she finally gave up and they had sex; she was timid at first, not knowing what to do, concerned by her lack of experience. Now a year later, she was a sexy minx; she knew exactly how to drive him up the wall and exactly how to push his buttons. Her confidence both in and out of the bedroom had skyrocketed; going from a shy school girl who only socialized with the same sex, to a captivating bombshell that every guy in the school fantasizes being with at one point or another. Which definitely bothered Daisuke, but he knew that it would only be a fantasy for those guys; if they tried to do anything about it he would get a bunch of his friends and give the guy a reminder of who which role _he _played in Hikari's life. Normally that would do it and then they'd back off, and if a new guy came starting thinking the same thoughts, word of mouth travelled faster then wildfire and the boy wouldn't even bother after the rumours (some true, some not) he heard.

During his English class he sat and thoughts passed in and out, he couldn't wait for this evening when he could take Hikari back to his place and he could fuck her so hard she wouldn't remember her own name. His dad was gone as usual, on some tropical trip with his latest twenty-something-girlfriend that could probably be a classmate of his, except with platinum blonde hair and implants that made Pamela Anderson look flat chested. His father went through a new playboy bunny every week it seemed, although they all looked the same to him; ditzy and huge fake boobs (not that they weren't nice to look at sometimes; he was still male). Sometimes his dad would bring home multiple of them; he would walk into their penthouse to see three Maxim models naked in his hot tub, giggling. Then they'd see him and do a once-over eyeing his tall physique, muscled body and spiked brown hair, then start to beckon him over asking him if he'd like a "massage". He agreed every now and then when his dad had left for the evening, telling the girls to stay as long as they liked. Those nights were ones he didn't easily forget, a mix of alcohol and sometimes a little weed or Viagra to heighten everyone's pleasure; one of those nights hadn't happened in a while because his father wasn't home as much anymore.

But tonight was something he'd been thinking about for the last few nights, he couldn't wait to get Hikari into that hot tub... Of course she was completely opposed to any drugs, so that was something he had to give up; but to him it was a worth it. She was a complete natural, it took her a bit of convincing sometimes to do new things in bed; if Daisuke could have his way, he'd spend every waking minute banging her every place, on every surface he could. Some might say that his sex drive was probably fifty times the regular male, but in his head, he just really liked sex. When he wasn't thinking of sex, he was thinking of basketball or food; those were three main things that were guaranteed to be on his mind. For them as a couple, they had a normal sex life, but it was never enough for Daisuke, he always wanted it more then she was willing to give. It was so frustrating having this stupid no sex at school rule, _I mean who would even notice anyways?_ He thought as he tapped his pencil on his hand. Tons of his fellow teammates took girls for a quickie to the pool, locker rooms, showers, closets or even empty classrooms; none of them had ever been caught.

The bell rang for the school day to end, he lifted his bag which hadn't even been touched of the ground and headed for the main entrance hall still reminiscing on tonight's plans. He ran into a few buddies and they all chatted as they walked to the exit where Hikari normally waited for him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Hikari laughing at something a tall blonde had said; the same blonde that had just joined the basketball team. The _same _blonde that he had warned just over an hour ago to back off. Daisuke felt his temperature rise, was this guy stupid? Did he not understand a word he had said to him? He poked his friend Willis then pointed a finger in their direction,

"Who's that guy again?" He had already forgotten his name, and why should he remember it? He was a low-life nothing that would soon leave him alone, or was made to leave him alone. Willis raised an eyebrow,

"I think it's Takeru, some transfer student, he's all the buzz around school at the moment, especially the girls." Daisuke glared at his friend's last remark and shoved him slightly.

"That comment was unnecessary."

"But true. Of course Hikari doesn't even look _mildly_ interested…." He said sarcastically as they watched her playfully hit him and he in turn ruffled her hair as they both laughed at some joke they shared. Daisuke tried to ignore it, knowing that the other guys around them were watching his reaction.

"Yeah we'll see about that later, after a little _bang-bang_ tonight. If you know what I mean." He grinned and his teammates laughed, punching him in the arm. "Now if you excuse me ladies, I have a girlfriend I need to see to." He heard them laughing saying things like "yeah, a naked one!" as he strolled away from them and towards Hikari and the stupid blonde.

"Hey baby" he said as he casually took her waist and pulled her face up for a long kiss; he had to show this guy who the boss was. When she finally pulled back for air, he smirked over at TO or whatever his name was, checking for a reaction. Frustratingly he looked unperturbed like nothing had just happened, his blue eyes bore into his, not taking his eyes away from Daisuke's. He decided to take it up a notch; he slid his hand down the front of Hikari's skirt until he felt her soft skin of her thighs. Hikari gasped as he started to run his hands up, she blushed wildly and took his hand away before he reached her underwear. He leaned down to breath lightly into her ear,

"Come on, can we go so we can finish what we started at lunchtime?" She shuddered at his suggestion and he knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

"I… can't, not tonight, TK and I have to work on our history project." That sobered him up, he snapped up and glared at Takeru, who was smirking a little too pleasant for his liking. He wouldn't do anything about it now in front of Hikari, but starting tomorrow he'd show this guy that he'd made the wrong move pissing him off.

"Yeah no problem Kar, how about our usual date on Friday then? No meaningless, dumb homework to interfere okay?" He shot the last bit at Takeru for his benefit, Hikari didn't notice react to the hostile streak in his voice; she just nodded and reached up to kiss him before they walked out the door into the rain. He watched as Takeru raised the hood on her jacket then extended his arm out to her; she took it as they meandered to the train station. He stood there until they disappeared from sight then he marched over to the student parking lot and got into his red Camero, throwing it into reverse he flew out of the parking lot nearly hitting five students, he raced along the streets completely enraged. This guy trying to take his position on his team and hitting on his girl, he obviously had a death wish. _So this new guy wanted to play a game?_ He thought as he weaved his car between traffic, _it takes two to play, but after I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd never come to Odaiba._ He sped up as the light turned green and plans started to form in his head.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay… For those who didn't already pick it up; he's _meant to be_ a total jackass and totally crass about sex etc… I'm sorry if this bothers some, but I did warn you about the Daisuke bashing!

I'm DYING to hear what you guys think!! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (No reviews, no updates! Yes I know, it's annoying.)

Thank you for all the readers who left reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: City Lights

(April 26th, 2010)  
First off thanks so much for the reviews, I love the feedback keep it coming! Also I understand there are a few mistakes, I don't have to time atm to proof, but I will asap and put up the new copy. I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc. So please don't sue.

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 8: City Lights**

**~TPOV~**

The afternoon are was cool as the sun slowly set as Hikari and Takeru walked through the park; this time instead of going towards Taker's building they passed it and walked for another twenty minutes before they reached a tall, white building that stood out amongst the other dark ones. The walk from school had been great as usual, talking about classes and Hikari even talked about her the problems with her family. She had no idea what to do about Tai never being around and parents constantly ignoring her; she said that being at home was like being a ghost, she was only acknowledged once and while. How she could be out all night and never get in trouble because her parents were obsessed with their oh-so-talented-son who happened to be the top in his class at Tokyo University, had the perfect girlfriend and was one of the best soccer players in the under-25 national soccer league. Takeru had made some suggestions, but mostly he just listened letting her rant it out. He noticed that she didn't bring up the subject of her extreme-jackass boyfriend; he really wanted to know how she could let him treat her in such a demeaning way especially in public, in front of her friends no less. He remembered the way he so publically forced his hand up her skirt; he understood that it was common for teens his age to be sexually active; he had been for over a year now. Sure, he maybe guessed that she may have been a virgin, but as soon as he had met Daisuke at lunchtime, he definitely didn't think so; Daisuke seemed like one of those guys that always got whatever, or whoever, he wanted. He didn't like the way Daisuke had talked about her in the locker rooms, like an object or a belonging rather than a person with feelings. How could Daisuke treat her so disrespectfully? If he could talk to Takeru, as stranger, about his sex life with her, he couldn't even imagine what he told his friends.

Takeru looked down at her as he was thinking; her curly hair flew wildly out of her white toque and her wind burnt cheeks were as pink as her plump lips. Like any guy, he thought she was gorgeous; he loved how she wore almost no make-up like so many girls at school. In his head he debated bringing it up even though it seemed clear she didn't want to talk about it. The elevator rose up to the penthouse fifty-two floors above the ground; they got off and Hikari lead them to one of two doors on the floor labelled "Yagima". She punched in a code and pressed her index finger to a small black pad, which scanned it. _Well, that's fancy, _he thought as the door swung open and he followed her into the dark condo. As soon as Hikari walked through the threshold, lights switched on in the hallway, showing an immaculate white hallway with black and white photographs along the walls. Hikari placed her jacket on a hook and kicked her shoes off, Takeru followed suit making sure not to get anything dirty.

"Come on, I've got to grab my computer from my room." She strolled down the hall and turned right, he cautiously followed taking in the scenery around him. As he trailed behind her down the long white hallway, he saw glimpses of rooms through the doorways they pasted. A den with a massive Apple computer surrounded by walls of black bookshelves stuffed with books, a pristine marble bathroom with a tub the size of a small swimming pool and a room filled with a treadmill, stationary bike, elliptical machine and a wall of weights with a flat screen that seemed to cover the whole wall. The common trend between everything he saw was that there were almost personal photos or additions of any sort, only of few photos of Tai at various soccer tournaments or as a child, also the everything was either black or white. _How original, _he scoffed in his head, _could it be more obvious they have a favourite kid?_ Finally he noticed that Hikari had ducked into a door on the left; he pushed the door open to a vivid apple green painted room.

Unlike the rest of her place, her room had colour and feeling; the large wall that contained a wall-in closet was covered floor to ceiling in photographs. Pictures of Hikari standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Opera house in Sydney or the Empress Hotel in Victoria; the majority though were photos of her friends, Takeru didn't think it was possible to have to many pictures until now, but he thought it was magnificent. On other wall were two large windows; between them was a queen-sized bed framed with a deep mahogany head and footboard and covered with a bright red duvet with random gold embroidery. A desk that matched her bed frame supported a Macbook Pro and beside it was a book shelf that reached more then half way up the nine foot ceiling, crammed with textbooks and novels he's never read before. A small red mosaic mirror hung over a large jewellery box and little pots of make-up on the other side. Hikari was over by her desk, she closed her laptop and turned around, to see Takeru standing staring around her room in awe. She blushed and moved towards the door where he stood.

"I know my room is really weird and probably doesn't look "cosmetically" appealing but--" Takeru cut her off, gaping at her slightly;

"Are you kidding? I think it's so…. vivid and personal. I wish I could make my room half as interesting as yours." Her blush deepened at his compliment then she shooed him out the door.

"I need to change so go down the hall the way we came and turn right, wait for me in the living room ok?" She didn't wait for an answer as she pushed him by the arm and shut the door. Takeru ambled down the hall back to the main hallway they first entered. He turned right just as she had said to find what looked like the most magnificent living room he'd ever seen. Expensive vases and artwork were placed perfectly on side tables or on the walls. The theme of black and white continued, the couch was white and a giant flat screen hovered above a black marble fireplace. A dining table that looked like it could seat twelve was behind the large white couch, and a doorway lead out from beside the table to what he assumed would be the kitchen. The best part to Takeru was the fact that the walls facing out were entirely glass; he couldn't help but walk towards the windows, the city lights seemed to dance in their dark surroundings. It was the most amazing sight he'd seen, everything looked so small, almost miniature; the cars in the busy streets looked like fireflies.

"Beautiful eh?" He jumped not realizing that Hikari had been standing behind him. She shifted to stand beside him, gazing out the window too, "It's my favourite part, well, the only part I like about living here."

"I've never seen anything like it." Takeru admitted as he tore his eyes away and gazed at her, she beamed at him.

"Really? When Dai first came here he didn't even notice, in fact, I don't think he ever notice." She laughed lightly; something came over Takeru and the words just spilled out of his mouth before thinking.

"That's not really surprising, probably if it doesn't involve you being naked he wouldn't even care." Immediately he wished he could take it back; Hikari bit her lip and looked down, anger flooding her face. He opened and closed his mouth trying to think of how to apologize; then her head came up and her eyes flashed as she glared at him.

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" She snapped, "You don't even know him, so don't pretend you understand him."

"Oh so you're saying that my first impression of a complete-douche-bag-who-only-cares-about-getting-you-into-his-pants was wrong?" He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't stop now. "How can you stand him treating you in such a manipulative way? Like a pet rather then a person?" She turned and faced him head on, her face livid.

"You haven't even been here a week and you're already making judgement calls? Wow and you're calling him the jerk!"

"I don't need to have been for that long to know that he's controlling you Kari! The way he talks about your relationship with his buddies, God! I think I've learned more about your sex life in the last twelve hours then anyone other then Daisuke should know. You can just tell when someone's an ass."

"Well obviously not because then you'd know that the only ass around here is standing right in front of me!" He opened his mouth to argue when the front door chimed and four figures walked into the hallway.

"Hello! Kari? Is that you sweetie?" An older female voice sing-songed, he heard a russle of plastic bags and shoes being kicked onto the floor. A tall muscular figure with a tousled brown hair followed by a shorter girl with short reddish-blonde hair covered by a toque walked into the living room to find Hikari and Takeru's faces mere inches away from each other, both flushed and fuming. The brunette who looked to be in his early twenties stepped forward, anger quickly swelling in his expression as he took in Takeru. He strode over to him and pulled Takeru away from Hikari.

"Okay I don't know who you are but it's clear she doesn't want you here, so I suggest you--- Matt?! What the hell are you doing here with _my sister?!_" He let go and stared incredulously at the blonde, the girl walked over with her brow furrowed. As soon as she saw Takeru's face she tapped Taichi on the shoulder and quietly laughed.

"Tai, that's not Matt, that's his younger brother Takeru." She laughed a little louder now, but Tai still looked mad.

"That doesn't explain why he's in our apartment, _alone,_ with Kari. You got fifteen seconds to explain yourself." Hikari forgot all about being angry with Takeru and rounded on Tai, fury rushing over her again.

"He's here because a) I asked him to be here, b) we're working on a history project together and c) it's really none of your business why he's here anyways because you have no right whatsoever to tell me who I can and cannot have over. So piss off!" Tai started to shake with rage, he looked like he was about to murder someone; Takeru took a step back, standing slightly behind Hikari now. It was then that their parents decided to walk in,

"Oh Kari I didn't know you were having a guest over tonight!" Her mother said walking over to them, completely oblivous to what was going on; Hikari immediately changed her expression to neutral, removing all traces of anger and putting on a forced smile.

"Yeah mum, I told you yesterday at dinner, said that wouldn't be a problem, because _Tai wasn't coming home for dinner."_ She spoke with her teeth gritted together, glaring sideways at Tai, but still maintaining her happy face. Her mother, who was a beautiful woman with flowing hair the same colour as her two children, smiled at Takeru and put out her hand for an introduction.

"I'm Yuuko and this is my husband Susumu, it's nice to meet another friend of Kari's, in fact you're the newest one I've seen in years now." Hikari grimaced beside him as her mother spoke; he shook her hand bowing slightly.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Yagima; you have the most beautiful home." He shot them a winning smiling; Yuuko beamed back and released his hand.

"Oh why thank you! You seem like a nice boy, please do join us for dinner tonight. Hmmm I'll have to make something special then." She wondered off to the kitchen picking up the grocery bags, Susumu, a tall man with hard facial features (except for his eyes that were the same as Hikari's), started to back up to the kitchen as well, a worried look on his face.

"It was nice meeting you Takeru, but I have to go stop my wife before she burns down the building… Honey! Maybe you should let me cook tonight." His voice faded off as he left the two siblings sending death glares at each other, Takeru and Sora looked at each other nervously not knowing what to do. They all stayed like that for another minute before Hikari turned to Takeru breaking the staring contest with Tai.

"Come on TK let's go finish our project." She grabbed him by the hand and marched determinedly down the hallway to her room, dragging Takeru behind her like a rag doll. She was still fuming when they reached her bedroom; Hikari threw herself onto the bed and rammed her fists into a pillow. Takeru closed the door behind him quietly and waited patiently for her to stop. Finally she stopped and looked up at him, angry tears had streaked down her face; she didn't look as mad anymore, just frustrated. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed waiting for her to speak, or yell, whichever came first. But she was oddly silent, so Takeru decided to break the silence first.

"Are you alright?" He spoke quietly, she took a deep breath and when she exhaled her whole frame slumped with exhaustion.

"No I'm not alright. He's just so… frustrating! Sometimes I feel like I want to strangle him, but then other times I want to run over and give him a huge bear hug. He just strolls in here and pretends that he's the overbearing protective brother who spends his days and nights protecting his little sister from harm, when really I'm lucky if I see him alone for ten minutes in a week. He thinks he knows everything that's going on in my life, when the last time he asked me how things were going was freshman year. Every time we argue my parents don't notice or take his side, no matter what I always seem to lose." She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, but fresh ones took their place. Takeru brushed them away with a thumb and gently stroked her wavy hair; he expected her to slap him away but instead she rested her forehead on his shoulder and let go, crying into his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her gently on the back with his free hand. Hikari cried even harder, snaking her hands around his strong torso and hugging herself closer. Takeru held her until they heard her mother calling them for dinner; Hikari let go and he wiped her wet face again. She smiled weakly at him as he pulled her off the bed, grabbing some tissue from her desk and handing it to her.

"Thanks, I probably look like a mess now. I'm sorry; I can't believe you had to see that. You must think I'm a pansy." He chuckled and touched her cheek lightly.

"Believe me, I've had to deal with worse. I know it's hard, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end; things always have to get worse before they get better." She bit her lip in a half smile, he took her by the hand and led them down the hall; he leaned down before they reached the living room to whisper in her ear.

"Oh and you don't look like a mess, in fact you look just as beautiful as you normally do." She blushed frantically and her eyes flashed that pretty shade of ruby again. "We'll eat quickly then let's get started on our project eh?" Hikari nodded still pink from his compliment as they turned the corner. Everyone was sitting at the table, Tai glared at them as they entered, staring at their hands still wound together; they let go immediately and sat down in the two vacant seats. Throughout dinner Mrs. Yagima bombarded Takeru with questions, Tai on the other hand was quiet, just giving him the death stare through the entire meal. Finally when Hikari had eaten her fettuccini she excused both her and Takeru and went back to her room. They spent the evening working diligently on their history paper and calculus homework not talking about their argument. When Takeru looked at his watch he was surprised to see that it was already half past nine. Thankfully they managed to get everything done expect their paper; Hikari walked him to the front door.

"Thanks for not being a total ass this evening. I don't know why but I feel like I can't stay mad at you for very long." She laughed and threw arms around his neck for a hug; he lifted her off the ground, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry for being an ass all the same, it's not my place to say but I'm worried about you." She squeezed him tightly, her raspberry scent engulfing him, making him light-headed.

"If I need help, you'll be the first to know, I promise." Takeru put her back down and looked up to see Tai standing forebodingly, looking thoroughly upset Takeru guessed that he'd been there watching their entire exchange. He grabbed his backpack and pulled the door open, waving to Hikari then walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to make its long trek up the tall building. The Yagima's door opened again and Takeru turned around expecting to see Hikari with a textbook he forgot but instead her brunette brother ambled over until he was a foot away.

"Look you may be my best friend's brother, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you mess with Kari's head." Takeru kept his cool composure on, not giving any of his real emotions away.

"And how would you know if I'm messing with her head? You don't even know her." He spoke evenly looking Tai straight in the eye, not flinching at the murderous look he received.

"I know her better than you do, you've only been here a few days."

"Well I bet I learned more about her life in the past four days then you've learned in the past four years. Maybe if you actually spent some time with her, _not_ fighting with her then we'd be having a different conversation." Tai took a step forward and grabbed his white shirt in his fist, his face going hot, Takeru figured people didn't stand up to Tai very often. The elevator chimed it's arrive, the silver steel doors sliding open. "Oh look, the elevator's here. I guess I better get going." He still spoke calmly as he removed Tai's hand from his shirt; he slipped his bag onto his shoulder. Before he could turn away, he received a painful strike to his face, hitting just below his left eye; he staggered back and gently probed his face to see that Tai had also hit his nose and blood dripped down his face. His eye throbbed but he ignored it and he walked into the elevator, pressing the lobby button. Before the doors closed he looked Tai straight in the eyes, his calm patience still in control.

"I would suggest you don't do that again, it's takes more then a black eye to shake me. Get yourself sorted out and figure out the _real_ reason why you just did that." The door glided closed as Tai face flared up again; once Takeru was completely alone he took stock of his injuries, he figured he'd have a black eye in the morning and the bleeding nose would stop soon._ I think I've had enough death threats this week to last me a few years, _he thought as he exited the building and strolled back home.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Honestly the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write, if I don't get any then I assume that nobody's reading it and therefore I'm not going to ask for a certain number but you can probably guess about how many would be nice.

Thank you to all the readers who left reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks

(May 7th, 2010)  
Sorry for the wait! AP's are killing me ATM but I did my best! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW.

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc. So please don't sue.

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 9: Pranks**

**~KPOV~**

Takeru came by the next morning to walk her to school, his golden hair shone in the dim morning light and he smiled angelically at her when she walked through the lobby doors. She was expecting his usual good morning ruffle of her hair and therefore didn't expect him to pick her up like she weighed twenty pounds and squeeze her enthusiastically; she giggled and hugged him back, gripping his neck for dear life as he swung her in a circle. When he lowered her, his neck dipped down as she unintentionally held his face a few inches in front of hers; his breath came out in fog in the cool air and smelled vaguely of mint and coffee. Mixed with his already intoxicating citrus smell she felt her heart beat faster then a hummingbird. She looked up through her eyelashes, brown hair swirling about in the wind and smiled widely at him.

"Well, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" He chuckled, beaming back at her.

"Let's just say I had a good sleep last night. Also coffee tends to help too." She loosened her hold and Takeru's face turned towards the streetlamp illuminating a bruised eye; her jaw dropped and she yanked his head back down, turning his face towards the light.

"Oh my god! TK what the hell happened?" Hikari's fingers flutter over the purple splotch not wanting to hurt him; the spot felt hot compared to the rest of his body she guessed it hadn't finished swelling yet. He face turned passive and he just waved a hand at her, brushing off her worry.

"Ah don't fret, I've had worse before, it'll stop swelling by tonight I'm sure of it." She looked him sternly in the eyes and set her mouth in a stubborn line.

"Don't think you're getting off so easily. This must've happened after my place; did someone hurt you on your way home? Who did this to you?" Her voice rose in pitch as her worry deepened, he reached a hand over and caressed her cheek lightly, causing her to blush and make her light-headed.

"Kari I told you not to worry, it doesn't matter ok?" But Hikari wouldn't give up so easily; she continued to stroke her cold fingers against his black eye.

"No TK, it does matter, why can't you tell me? Unless…." She broke off a new thought entering her mind. "Unless it's someone I know…. Is it?" He went quiet, avoiding her piercing gaze. "Oh my god it is! Who could it have… oh god… it was Tai wasn't it?" She waited for an answer but Takeru remained silent. Her face turned from pink to scarlet as she put the two together; her temper was rising again and Takeru knew he wouldn't be able to stop it if she lost it. He took her chin and forced her to focus on him.

"When I say don't worry about it, listen to me. It's no big deal. He was just looking out for you I guess…. In a weird, violent way… but like I said I've had worse, I don't even notice it. Take a breath Kari, it's fine." Her face was outraged; she couldn't believe he was taking this so calmly.

"How can you even say that? He's just being an ass! He doesn't even know you and he socks you in the face because you're a friend of mine! God when I see him again I'm going to wallop him so hard that---" She was interrupted by a large hand covering her mouth, forcing the words back into her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed together as Takeru forced her to be silent and calm down.

"Seriously Kari, am I going to have to do this the entire way to school? My arms going to ache if I do; so just please drop it ok? Believe me if he tries it again he'll be worse off then I'll be, I can almost guarantee that." Hikari's shoulders slackened and she nodded, he took his hand away from her mouth; not before trailing his index finger from her forehead to her throat making her skin burn under him.

"On one condition: promise me that the next time anything like this happens you'll tell me. Hopefully there won't be a next time." He agreed and she looped her hand through his as they made their way to school. Their morning classes went by quickly, nobody commented on Takeru's shiner and time passed uneventfully. Lunchtime came around and Daisuke came up to her in the line-up to give her a solid kiss while attempting to slide his hand up her shirt again. She forced his hands to his sides again, Takeru's words from last night ringing through her head; _"How can you stand him treating you in such a manipulative way? Like a pet rather then a person?" _The rest of lunchtime she sat between Takeru and Daisuke, trying to stop Dai from reaching his hands up her skirt; something she was aware that Takeru definitely noticed. Every time he tried to force a hand up her leg he could see Takeru stiffen from the corner of her eye. When everyone left for their various classes, Hikari walked with the boys to their gym class holding Daisuke's hand. Before they reached the change room door He grabbed her and pulled her to the side to crush his lips to hers; she felt his hand squeeze her ass massaging it gently. Hikari heard the locker room door thud close, pulling back and she looked sceptically at him, his response was for him to scowl.

"What?" he said, looking annoyed. "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend in public anymore?"

"It's not that, it's just why do you have to be so pushy about it?"

"You've never complained before. Is your stupid new friend TG jealous or something?"

"No and it's TK. I've just never said anything about it before, why can't you respect that?" Dai's face grew more irritated, his colour rising.

"Well it's not exactly like we've spent any time together in the last few weeks!"

"And by spend time you mean having sex? No we haven't because _you_ went on a basketball trip, and that's not my fault."

"I had to go on that trip, but what is your fault is not wanting to spend last night together! So you could spend time with your new bestie. If I didn't know better I'd say you guys have become chummy since I've been gone; and I mean in a more-than-just-friends way." She sneered at him, loathing him in that instant.

"Wow, obviously you don't know me very well since you're even _suggesting_ that I'd cheat on you. Okay how about this, since you think I'm such a cheater, I'm going to walk away right now and you can think long and hard about how insulting that was." With that she yanked her hand out of his and sauntered away, fuming, leaving him glaring after her.

**~TPOV~**

Changing into his uniform, Takeru thought about what he'd just witnessed; he'd seen Hikari kissing Daisuke again, as if she'd never even heard a word he said to her last night. He was a little upset but he guessed that she was too far-gone to really listen to anything he suggested. As he slipped on his jersey he heard stomping and looked up to see Daisuke beet red and extremely furious. Takeru unknowingly gaped at him, _had they gotten into a fight? Had they broken up?_ His heart pounded harder at the last thought; then Daisuke looked up and saw him staring, he strode over to him and grabbed Takeru's jersey slamming him hard against the metal behind him.

"I don't know what they hell you've been doing to my girlfriend but it stops now." He wound his fist back and released, aiming for his injured eye. Takeru moved with swift speed, ducking to the side, making Daisuke slam his fist into the hard locker. He yelped and grasped at his hand, his breathing was shallow and rushed; Takeru then turned and strode into the gym, leaving Daisuke whimpering in pain.

The rest of practice was mainly uneventful since Daisuke had been sent to the infirmary to get his hand checked out; he told coach that something closed the locker door on his had been particularly pleased to hear the real story from Takeru, but the rest of the team huddled together, whispering and glaring. Although the teammates seemed to purposefully pass him the ball went he wasn't looking (at his head) or trip him during drills. He did his best to ignore it but after another painful hit to the head he was starting to get annoyed. Hudson consoled him, giving him a pat on the back

"Ah don't worry, they're just doing their usual hazing thing. Although they seem more intent on hurting you as appose to normally scaring people off. But that is what happens if you majorly piss of Dai. Sorry bud, you'll just have to ride it out." Takeru was glad when practice was finally over and he hit the showers; he shampooed and lathered, getting all the tension out of his body. When he turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist, he stepped out into the locker area to find it completely deserted; as well as all his clothing gone. He sighed and called out for Hudson, but no response. He gripped his towel around his waist tighter and peeked his head out the foor into the hallway; good thing was that class hadn't gotten out yet, and Hikari was waiting (for Daisuke he guessed), he whistled at her to get her attention. She started and looked around to see Takeru half naked and dripping wet. Her chocolate eyes grew as large as saucepans as she took in his toned abdomen and large peck muscles; in spite of himself he blushed at her gaping.

"Ummm…. Hey, so I know this is really weird but I need you to find Hudson or Coach Hounsou for me? Please?" She was still goggling at his bare chest as she nodded and dragged out her phone blindly. Hikari finally snapped back to focus when Hudson picked up her phone call.

"Hey Hudson…. Hmmm…. Yeah I'm good, I was just wondering if you could come back to the change rooms TK needs you…. I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing it's important…. Okay thanks so much" She hung up and looked up at Takeru, still trying not to stare. "He'll be here in a minute or two. May I ask why you need him and why you're not in uniform? I mean I know you're a rebellion and everything but…" She trailed off again gazing at him, he flushed again as he realized that he was completely naked other then the towel he held with one hand.

"Well you're boyfriend is a funny guy and decided to tell my team mates to take away all my clothes while I was showering." Hikari sighed, frowning; she knew Dai was possessive and now he was marking his territory.

"I'm sorry, he's just in a really bad mood today." His tranquil blue eyes locked onto her mahogany ones rendering her breathless.

"Mm-hm? And why would be? You two seemed pretty cosy after lunch." Takeru tried hard to contain his emotions, something he was normally extremely good at, but around Hikari he was always caught off his guard. She blanched and glared at him, her eyes piercing him.

"What's your problem? Why do you care what I do anyways?"

"I wish I knew…" he mumbled as Hudson reached them, gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey guys! Oh wow TK, I know you don't like the uniform but this is a little over board don't you think?" He grinned, struggling not to laugh as Takeru glared at him. "Let me guess, Dai took your clothes while you were in the shower?" He nodded curtly and Hudson let out a booming laugh. "Wow he really needs to get some original ideas, don't worry man you're not the first person he's done this to." He handed Takeru a spare uniform, "but really, what did you expect after what you did to him before practice, I bet he has a price on your head now; although I think he already did." He glanced over at Hikari meaningfully; she ignored Hudson and looked at Takeru curiously.

"What did you do to him? You didn't get in a fight with him too did you?" Takeru snorted shaking his head from side to side.

"No you're lovely boyfriend decided to take a swing at me, and I ducked to the side to avoid him and he ended up slamming his fist into the locker behind me." Hudson laughed along with Takeru, meanwhile Hikari frowned at him.

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"What? So I was suppose to let him punch me in the face? I apologize if I didn't want a matching black eye to go with this one." He pointed at Tai's handiwork, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No but you could have talked to him you know."

"You don't think I tried that? But he was majorly pissed off when he came in, he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to reason with." Takeru face grew hot with agitation; _I can't believe she's siding with that asshole_. She opened her mouth to reply when a large group of senior girls flowed out of a nearby classroom and walked past Takeru, gaping openly at his bare chest and toned abs. Hudson chuckled again while Hikari shot daggers making the girls scurry away.

"Dude with a bod like that you'll have a girlfriend in no time, especially once those girls spread the word." Takeru avoided Hikari's eyes as he pulled the shirt on covering his back, but unable to close the buttons. She sighed, after smartly fastening them she threw the tie over his neck and pulled his head down to tie it artfully.

"I'll wait for you here TK, go get changed so we're not late for bio ok?" He nodded his thanks to Hudson who was still chuckling (he wasn't sure why) and retreated into the room to change.

Three minutes later he remerged fully clothed and they trotted off to the lab preparing for their fetal pig dissection in class. They spend their last two classes joking and chatting with each other, fights and boyfriend forgotten. When the day came to an end, they walked out of the class to see Daisuke leaning with his back to the wall, his right hand in a tenser bandage. He glared maliciously at Takeru and grabbed Hikari roughly dragging her towards him. This time she resisted, trying to pull away, she yelped in pain as he squeezed her arm refusing to let her go.

"Dai let go! You're hurting me!" She squirmed with no luck of budging; he didn't let go but instead pulled her harder. Takeru grabbed his hand, prying his fingers off her, his face dangerously cold as he spoke.

"Let her go. Now. Or when I pull you're fingers off of her, I'll pull them until they break backwards." Hikari had never heard his voice so acidic, Daisuke faltered and shoved her backwards making her trip and stumble. Takeru caught her around the waist and held her tightly to him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear, tickling her neck and making her shiver; she nodded. He straightened her up, glaring at the brunette then lead Hikari to the front door without looking back. He heard a thud as he guessed that Daisuke had just hit something (and hopefully not someone) and kept leading Hikari out, his hand gently guiding her on her lower back out the front doors.

**~KPOV~**

The entire walk was quiet, neither talking; it wasn't at all awkward Hikari was just thinking and Takeru let her, to which she was the utmost grateful. Tonight they went to Takeru's condo to work on their homework, Hikari had been stubborn on the fact that Tai was suppose to be home tonight; she didn't want Tai to hurt Takeru again. They walked arm in arm through the park and straight into the glass doors of his building. The elevator rose to the twelfth floor and he lead her down the hall to an unmarked brown door, he slid the key in and turned the knob opening to a small warm sunshine yellow hallway. As Hikari pulled off her boots she gazed around in wonder; Takeru's condo was about a sixth of the size of her home but it radiated a homely feeling that Hikari's lacked.

As she walked into the living room she noticed that instead of impersonal photos of cities or flowers, there were photos of Takeru, Yamato and his mother standing with Mickey Mouse in Tokyo Disneyland; he looked about five years old. Another photo of Takeru in a purple and white jersey making a lay-up in a basketball game. They mesmerized her; photos of his mother, his brother or all of them together, out for dinner or school photos. There was one professional shot of Matt with his band "The Teenage Werewolves" surrounded by bright lights and screaming fans. The living room was small but cosy; a white L-shaped sofa sat in front of a moderately sized flat screen, a vase with stargazer lilies was perched on a mahogany table beside the couch. She strolled over and pressed her nose into the sweet smelling vibrant flowers, inhaling deeply; they were her absolute favourite kind, her parents would never buy them because if the pollen dropped it would stain any fabric it landed on.

She straightened up and found Takeru leaning one shoulder on the wall, looking at her curiously. She blushed when their eyes met and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Hikari felt self-conscious as he continued to stare at her. He chuckled, shaking his head, his body shaking with laughter.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He pursed his lips in a restrained smile, his eyes dancing. "Come on, let's get started already." He motioned for her to follow him down the hall a few feet; on the left was a small tidy bedroom with white sheets and a women's business suit laid out, she guessed it was his mother's room.

"Where's your mother? And your brother?" She pointed at the door, he shrugged and turned to the right where a white door stood before them, he opened it.

"My mom goes away on business trips, she mainly works out of Sendai but she has to commute out there; she spends anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. I don't know why she had to move here if she spends all her time there. I think she really wanted me to go to Odaiba, although I'm not sure why. And Matt, well he's at University and rooms with his band mates just off campus. He comes home once a week or so when he gets a chance." The room they walked into was a moderately sized millet coloured room with a few windows behind a queen-sized bed. His covers were navy and silver and one side of his bed pressed against a wall. Surprisingly it was very tidy, no clutter or clothes on the floor like Dai's room had, but a dry-mounted poster of Michael Jordan making a slam-dunk. Other than that there were a few photos of Matt or a couple pictures from his old school.

He grabbed a silver Macbook similar to her own and gestured for her to sit down someone; she plopped her backpack onto the floor next to the bed and hopped up onto the soft covers sitting cross legged. The bed was higher up then a normal bed so she felt taller then usual; Takeru dropped his bag next to hers and slid to the floor in front of her. She playfully hit him over his blonde head when he tickled her bare foot dangling over the bed. They spent the evening finishing their calc homework and bio lab report together, the silence they had before dissipated and soon enough they were back to their usual bickering and talking.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay so there it was! I hope it was worth the wait! I'll update as soon as I get the amount of reviews (no reviews, no updates).

Please give me feedback on what you liked or suggestions for future chapters!

Thank you for all the readers who left reviews! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Scars

(May 10th, 2010)  
Ok so here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! **PLEASE REVIEW**

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc. So please don't sue.

* * *

THE DOMINO EFFECT

_FunkyMonkey713_**  
**

**CHAPTER 10: Scars**

**~KPOV~**

When Hikari had gotten home that night, she walked into her room to see five dozen pink roses in five glass vases; her mother stood behind as she had entered her room watching Hikari's reaction.

"That Daisuke is such a sweet boy, so polite and handsome too. He was so kind to send those over after school today." She smiled like she understood her daughter's life perfectly; she reached out and pointed to a sealed envelope perched on one of the bouquets. "He was also adamant that you got that" Hikari grimaced and thanked her mother closing the door so she could read the letter in private. The envelope and parchment was silk-based and expensive looking, but inside was Dai's recognizable scrawl.

_ Babe,_

_ I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it._

_ Please don't stay mad at me._

_ I'm so so sorry!_

_ Love,_

_ Dai_

She sighed, pondering about what she should do; she decided to sleep on it; _let him sweat a bit. _But when she went to bed that night, it wasn't Daisuke she dreamt of; instead a blonde haired angel starred, protecting her from an evil dark man she didn't recognize.

A few weeks pasted by and soon the exhibition game against Hiroshima High was only a couple days away. Hikari had forgiven Daisuke, but hadn't forgotten the way he'd treated her; although she still spent more of her evenings with Takeru. Takeru and her had become joined at the hip, almost inseparable except when Dai demanded to have some "alone time" with Hikari. When such demands were made it was hard for Takeru not to show his disgust; in his mind Daisuke still had her wrapped around his finger. He would still make inappropriate and much-too-intimate passes at Hikari at school even when she had asked him dozens of times to stop. Every time Takeru was around he would make an extra effort to show him who Hikari's boyfriend was and when he talked about her with his friends, he was so graphic, so intimately personal that he wanted to rip out his jugular and feed it to a cage of lions for being so disrespectful. He talked about her like a prostitute as appose to the loving girlfriend she was; but Takeru remained his calm composure on the outside keeping his comments to himself, promising not to interfere with their relationship.

Of course the hazing on Takeru didn't get any better either, in fact it got a lot worse; one time they threw his entire backpack in the swimming pool, ruining all his textbooks and notes beyond usable and it was not usual for the entire basketball team to faze him out completely, pretending he wasn't on the court. The latter was making coach Hounsou's life very difficult because Takeru being one of their star players needed to be including for the exhibition game to go well. In Hounsou's mind Takeru was the best on the team, but couldn't understand by everyone (except for Hudson, who remained fiercely loyal) shut him out. Since this was happening it had gotten to the point that when Hudson and Takeru were on the court together, they were unstoppable, like the other three players didn't exist. Flawless agile, they seemed to read each other's thoughts before they even moved. He had labelled them the "Dynamic Duo" and planned to use them as his secret weapon for the game.

Outside of practices Hudson and Takeru became great friends, same with Iori and Takeru. Miyako was still bubbling about the upcoming dance in a few weeks and Catherine had gone through another three boyfriends (and still shamelessly hit on Takeru at the same time). Tai and Hikari's relationship hadn't gotten any better, it had probably gotten worse; every time Takeru came over for dinner or a homework session he would glare at him and make more rude comments. Thankfully Takeru hadn't gotten any more black eyes since that first night at Hikari's, but had continued to get threats from Daisuke almost daily.

Hikari had also found that Daisuke was rougher with her then before, almost forceful; when they were together we caused her pain on more then one occasion, even when she had asked him to stop; it had gotten to the point where after those evenings she would have nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat. But other times he was a perfect gentleman, it was driving her crazy not knowing what to expect. The one constant was Takeru and for that she was unfailingly grateful; they still had fights about her relationship with Daisuke but she was firm with him telling him that she could take care of herself; of course she didn't mention Dai's hearing problem when it came to the word "no" but she knew that if she brought it up he would take off and beat Dai to a pulp and end up getting hurt himself. Hikari still found herself light-headed and flirty when they were together, but she dismissed it each time as just how they interacted normally.

Now it was a couple nights before the big game, Takeru and Hikari had walked home late after a graduation meeting in the bucketing rain absolutely drenched to the skin; Hikari's family had gone to Yokohama where her grandmother had just taken ill and she was looking forward to having a parent-free house for a few days. They reached Takeru's apartment looking like drowned rats; he took their coats and scarves to throw them in the dryer; like every other night she had been there neither his mother or his brother was home. He walked into his bedroom to grab her the usual long blue jersey she wore when her clothing was too soaked to spend the evening doing homework in. While he also changed she slipped into the bathroom to change her shirt; thirty seconds later she remerged and walked to his room to give to Takeru since she had no idea how to work their dryer.

She strolled into his room, where she saw Takeru and stopped in the doorframe, her mouth hanging open. His shirtless back was facing her; she guessed he didn't know she was there. As her eyes travelled from the top of his left shoulder blade she saw an angry scar trailed between his blades and ended below his right one; she would have guessed it was no more than 2 months old. Another long scar that looked maybe a year old started from the top of his right shoulder and chased down to his right shoulder blade. Along with these were a bunch of smaller scars ranging from months to years, as some were just a different colour skin pigment.

"TK? What happened?" He jumped at the sound of her voice and hurriedly pulled on his shirt.

"What do you mean?" He turned around to scrutinize her face.

"Your back… TK…" She trailed off, different thoughts whizzed around in her head as she tried to put the puzzle together.

"It's nothing, I don't know what you're talking about" His voice was non-chalant, but there was a strain in it.

"TK, I saw… Tell me. Please?" She spoke calmly; she knew that if she got hysterical he definitely wouldn't tell her.

"I told you, it's nothing. Now can we just leave it?" Anger started to creep into his calm composure as she pushed him to tell; but this was something she wasn't going to leave alone.

"No, we can't. Come on TK, we're better then this! Please? I thought we promised not to hide things from one another! Or did you just lie to me?" She her voice rose feeling hurt; how could her best friend hide such a prominent aspect of his life? She walked over to him, leaving a foot between them. He stared at her with a mixture of pain and confusion, fighting the struggle in his head. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it up. Takeru yanked it back down and held her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He was definitely angry now, glaring at her; she knew she was pushing the line, but she couldn't let it go. She struggled against his hands; she looked him straight in the eye, demanding his full attention.

"TK! Please! I want you to tell me! I can't believe you would hide this from me! You're my best friend! What sort of friend does that?!" Angry tears brimmed at her eyes, but she didn't care.

"Come on Kari! This isn't exactly something you bring up easily! Besides I've never told anyone before! It's not exactly a story of bunnies and sunshine! Most people are _repulsed_ when they see me!"

"WELL I'M NOT EXACTLY MOST PEOPLE!" She yelled into his face, she needed to calm down fast or she was going to lose it. She made her voice drop to its normal range; tears spilled over as she spoke. "Please TK? Please?" She stopped fighting his grasp and just stared at him, waiting. He sighed and let go of her, his face looked worn and tired. They stood there for a few minutes in utter silence, waiting for him to regain himself. He didn't look at her as he began to speak.

"When my mom went out of town, my dad would stay home with my brother and I. He would send Matt to his room and make me stay. He would drink… excessively… Then he would yell and scream at me, saying it was all my fault… Swearing at me, telling me I was the source of my parents' disastrous marriage. Most of the time he would hit me, then tell my mother later that I'd been in fights at school. When it got really bad sometimes, he would throw a glass at me or sometimes he would totally loose it and smash a plate… then hit me with it. He wouldn't let me leave… Normally I couldn't leave until he passed out. I don't know how much Matt heard or knew about it… but I don't think my mother ever found out the truth and I couldn't tell her because my dad would threaten to hurt her and Matt if I told anyone…" Takeru trailed off, his body tense and his mouth set in a grim line.

Hikari had no idea how to respond; it was one of those things you only heard about in newspapers or magazines. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened at her touch, then placed his arms around her too, rested his head on hers. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for, but she finally drew back from him and looked up at him, trying to read his face. He still didn't look at her, constantly avoiding her gaze. So she did the something she knew would get his attention; she took the hem of his shirt and tried to pull up again.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing?" _Yup definitely got his attention now._

"Can I see….? He looked at her with pure shock, mouth open.

"You're not revolted by it?!" He couldn't believe she wanted to see them.

"No. Why would I be? Everyone has scars." She stated simply, "If it'd make you feel better I'll show you the largest one I have." She tugged again and this time he let her pull it over his head. The beauty of his torso was stunning; it formed the most perfect six-pack she's ever seen, including Dai's. As she looked closer, she could see a few discolourations of scars across his stomach, but not many. She trailed her hand along his abdomen as she walked behind him. Immediately he stiffened when she touched the most prominent scar. She drew back her hand afraid she'd caused him pain.

"I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" He shook his blonde head and tried to relax his frame.

"No, it's just… Most people don't want to go near them. The girls I've been with wouldn't touch them." She continued to trace the raised bumps, thinking about everything he'd told her.

"How did you explain it when you went swimming or played basketball shirtless?"

"I told people I had been in a car accident a few years back, and they didn't ask me any more questions."

"This one here" She fingered the most recent scar, "it's the newest one isn't it?" he nodded, his voice tensed again as he relived the moment.

"When my mom finally told my dad to get out, he took me to his office and questioned me. Demanding to know if I told my mother about what he'd been doing. I hadn't and I told him so, I guess for good measure he took… " His voice cut off as his fists shook with anger. "He took a letter opener and told me… he'd leave me a reminder… to make sure I never to talk about it." She couldn't believe what she was hearing; parents are suppose to protect their children from pain, not cause it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead against his back and placed her hands on his shaking fists. Her body trembled as she tried to contain the sobs building up in his chest; she hated to cry, especially in front of others, it made her feel weak. She went to take a deep breath and a whimper escaped her mouth startling Takeru.

**~TPOV~**

"Are you crying?" He turned around and brought up her head looking astounded as he saw that her face was wet. He brought her body closer and she nestled her face in his chest, hands still entwined. "Why are you crying?" She struggled to catch her breath between sobs she murmured into his chest, not wanting to look at him.

"It's just so… disgusting!" He recoiled from her slightly, "No! I don't mean you! I mean _him_." She practically spat the name; she didn't bother trying to conceal her anger. "I just can't even begin to imagine what you went though. All those years… I want to hurt him so badly! If I ever see him, he'll get a earful from me!" The thought of Hikari and his father in the same room made him feel queasy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I will do everything to keep him from meeting you. But I'm sure you could kick his ass none-the-less." She hiccupped a laugh and he wiped below her eyes with his thumb. He bent his knees so they were eye level; she was so adorable when she was mad. "Are you ok now?" She scowled,

"Isn't it me that's suppose to be asking you that? God I'm so selfish!" She was appalled by herself; Takeru shook his head,

"No you're not. In fact you have got to be one of the most unselfish people I've met. You're the first person I've ever told this to. And, I mean, you're ready to go face-to-face with my dad and that, my dear, gives you balls." She couldn't help but laugh and he joined in, happy that she wasn't running in the opposite direction. Once they finally caught their breath again he remembered something she'd said earlier.

"You said you had a scar too. Can I see it?" She hesitated, he scoffed at her, "Hey, you did promise!" She sighed and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to take it off, he reached out his hand to stop her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She looked at him like he was an idiot, "I'm showing you my scar you dolt." Then continued to strip off her shirt and he was completely speechless. _Oh. My. God..._ Were the only thoughts that went through his head as he took in the sight of what could only be the most beautiful woman on earth. She was wearing a pink lace bra, her breasts straining out of their cups; a valley of cleavage formed between the two. She had a dark freckle just above her right breast and her stomach was smooth and toned.

Her brown curly hair swept her shoulders as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It took every nerve to keep him calm, taking in deep breaths and trying not to stare at her stunning chest. She pulled her left strap off her shoulder, still holding the front of the bra but shifting it to the right to she could expose the scar but still cover herself modestly. Lifting her arm up, she pointing to a long scar that ran from the outer rim of her breast down to the end of her ribcage.

"I got it last year when I was swimming; I went to pull myself out of the pool from the deep end and there was a sharp jagged tile on the side. Needless to say I didn't notice and put my whole weight on the wall to pull up. I had stitches but they say it'll never go away completely."

Instinctively, he reached out and touched it as she spoke, her skin was satin under his fingertips as her caressed the scar up and down its ridge. When she spoke again her voice was acidic,

"Dai hates it. He thinks it's repulsive and I should get a plastic surgeon to take care of it."

"Well he's obviously an moron. I think it's… beautiful" She giggled then gasped as his hand traced circles over it; his palm touching her partially exposed breast. His touch sent sparks through her and Hikari was glad there wasn't a lot of light otherwise he would have seen her turn red with pleasure. She shivered as his finger moved from the scar to underneath the curve of her breast, where clearly there was no scar and without thinking she arched her back, pushing her chest forward towards his hands. Her eyes closed and her nostrils flared slightly; her skin flushed and he felt his jeans tighten as he sensed the rush of heat move through her body. Using all his self-control he pulled his hand away, ignoring the screaming in his head and his pants. She hooked her bra back together and put her shirt back on, eyeing him with a strange look.

"What?" _Does she know what I'm thinking?_ The small bulge in his pants had disappeared so he couldn't tell what the look was for. "Come on, Kari, what is it? You don't need to be ashamed about telling me."

"It's just… that's the first time anyone's said anything positive about it. Even my parents say the same thing as Dai, saying it was indecent for a girl to have such a hideous scar. Especially in such a… intimate place." She blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"I don't think it's right for somebody to look flawless, although I guess I'm one to talk… I think that there should be more then cosmetic appearances to someone. I think it's sexy." The words came out before he could stop them; his mouth hung open hoping the words would fly back into it.

"Then you must be the damned sexiest guy alive." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. He could feel her lips were soft and full against his shaved cheek and he blushed in response. "Come on! Let's go get some ice cream!" She dragged him out of the room; he checked his watch.

"Uh Kari, it's nearly midnight. I don't think anything's open." She shook her head and replied in a singsong voice.

"You're wr-ong! There's a 24-hour grocery store down the block! What are you waiting for? Grab a shirt and let's go!" She was so hyper she was practically bouncing off the walls. He chuckled pulling on his Abercrombie shirt and leather jacket, she yanked him through the door and they made their way down the block for a pint of midnight ice cream.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

A little teaser hahaha So what do you guys think?? Dying to hear! (no reviews, no updates)

Thank you for all the readers who left reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Game Day

(May 13th, 2010)  
WOW thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are freaking awesome! Since I love you guys so much, I'm giving you my longest chapter yet! **PLEASE REVIEW**

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc.

**CHAPTER 11: Game Day**

**~TPOV~**

To say Takeru was nervous was a bit of an understatement; all day he'd sat in class not paying attention to a word the teachers said to him. In the class before lunch Takeru sat next to Hikari as usual, his knee bounced so frequently it looked like it was vibrating; it drove Hikari insane when she was actually trying to learn about the hemispheres of the brain to see his constant movement from the corner of his eye. She put her hand firmly on his knee steady his jiggling leg; she leaned on and hissed into his ear.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to cut off your leg, and I sort of get the feeling you might need that today." Takeru stopped and looked apologetically at her; she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "You'll be fine, just breathe. You've done this before, this isn't any different then any other game okay?" He nodded, smiling weakly at her, grateful that she was there; everyone else had tried their best to calm him down with no luck, only Hikari seemed to exuberate the calm feeling he so needed. Something about her voice was soothing and mixed with her raspberry scent he almost completely forgot about their exhibition game and pictured her lovely body he had witnessed two nights ago; but only almost. Surprisingly the day after that night it wasn't at all awkward, in fact it made them that much closer, much to Daisuke's dismay; they both felt like they could tell each other anything. The only topic that was dicey ground was Hikari's relationship with Daisuke; it had gotten to the point that they would have yelling fights about it. Takeru was worried about Hikari being treated badly and Hikari couldn't understand was he was so adamant about making Dai such a bad person. As he expressed his concerns, in her mind she was starting to doubt herself, she knew she loved Dai but he had been progressively become more aggressive and forceful; she had chalked it up to him being nervous about the upcoming game and figured he'd be back to normal soon enough.

Lunchtime hit and it was time for the basketball team to get changed and have a team meeting before the game started promptly at one o'clock. Takeru got up from his desk gathering his books intently, going over every play and every move he knew. They walked in silence to the game locker room stopping just outside the door, Takeru's eyes danced with both excitement and dread. She grinned at him encouragingly and stretched up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"God TK! Stop worrying already! Good luck! I'll see you after the game." She winked at him then strolled away; dumbfounded he watched her until she turned the corner, disappearing from sight. When he turned around he saw Daisuke standing there, face red with fury; before Daisuke could open his mouth Hudson came behind Takeru and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go kick some Hiroshima ass?" They both chuckled and brushed past Daisuke like he wasn't even there; the change room was completely silent. Their team mates mentally focusing for the game, emptying their heads of all personal and school problems, thinking only of the game ahead of them. Coach Hounsou entered the room a few minutes later dressed smartly in a black suit with a moss green tie; he cleared his throat indicating for the team to gather around.

"Okay boys, we've been waiting for this for a couple months now; I know that most of you are resentful for losing to Hiroshima last time but I ask that you don't take your anger out onto the court. I want this to be a clean game. No matter how much they foul you, you're not to reciprocate; do you understand? If you foul don't you think for a second that I won't put you on the bench. I know that all of you are capable of defeating this team; if we do, then we go to the next level. If we not then we have to play Osaka and win before we can advance. I want you to put whatever feelings for each other aside, good or bad, and play as a team." He as he spoke the last sentence he glanced from Daisuke to Takeru and back. "There is no I in team, I want you all to play your best and trust each other. Now let's get going!" The players scampered around the room grabbing towels and water bottles then exited into the gym.

When Takeru entered the gym looked completely different; the bleachers were jammed packed with students, either from Hiroshima or Odaiba. Banners flew in the crowd, when they noticed the team come in they screamed wildly and air horns blew loudly. Takeru couldn't help but grin in response, his heart racing with excitement, and all nervousness evaporated. They made their way to the benches on the "home" side, observing the "guest" team across the gym. As far as Takeru could tell they all looked big, well over six foot, except for a couple that we're less then six feet. The latter we're being pointed at by some of his fellow teammates, but Takeru knew better then to judge a player by height; the smaller ones tended to be nimble with the ball and fast on their feet. Hounsou motioned for the team to grab balls and start warming up with some shots on the hoop in threes; they had ten minutes before the game started. Hudson, Takeru and another player named Ozuru took their place in line as they waited their turn to dribble and shoot. The buzzer rang ten minutes later signalling the end of warm-up; everyone gathered around in a circle placing their hands in the middle. Daisuke, being the captain of the team led the cheer with

"On the count of three: one, two, three, GO JAGS!" Everyone join in on the last part yelling at the top of their lungs. The crowd screamed as the first five players from each team ran onto the court to take their positions. Crouched low Takeru got ready to take the jump ball, on his left was Daisuke and on his right was Hudson, flanked by two defence players behind them. Everything was quiet as people waited for the whistle to blow; the referee looked around making sure everything was set and blew hard, throwing the ball into the air. Takeru and the opposition across from him shot up attempting to hit the ball onto their sides, but Takeru got to it first pushing it over to Hudson. He ran down the court weaving in and out of players attempting to block him, Takeru sprinted a head and motioned for Hudson to pass once he reached the key. He obeyed and Takeru leapt up avoiding his check and sunk the ball through the net. The crowd cheered enthusiastically as the team slapped the duo on the backs and jogged back to their positions. The Hiroshima team looked pissed off as they got the ball, their forwards darting and passing quickly until thirty seconds later they had evened the score again. The three quarters went like this; Odaiba was in the lead with thirty-two points and Hiroshima had thirty.

It was a tough game so far, Hiroshima started to play dirty after Daisuke got another basket; they tripped, pushed and grabbed their jerseys trying to throw them off their game, but for the most part Odaiba stayed strong and didn't loose their tempers. Through the entire game Daisuke refused to pass the ball to Takeru, which made the play more difficult and gave Hiroshima way too many opportunities. Then at the beginning of the final period Hudson and Takeru were making their way up to court when a particularly violent player labelled number 43 slammed into Hudson, forcing him to fall back and hit his head. The whistle was blown and everyone stopped, 43 looked furious as the referees came over and ordered him off the court. Takeru rushed to his friend's side to find that he was blacked out; he shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Hudson? Hudson! Can you hear me?" Hudson stirred his eyelids fluttering open, his gaze was unfocused and blurred.

"Whaaaa?" A groan escaped his mouth as he reached up to clutch the back on his head; Takeru realized that he was trying to sit up and helped him by the shoulder, steadying him.

"You alright man? How's that head of yours?" Takeru's forehead creased with concern; Hudson smiled goofily at him and rolled his eyes.

"A little more empty then usual, although I don't think there was much to begin with." Takeru sighed with relief and gripped his hand to pull him back up. The quiet gym erupted with cheers as Hudson got back up to his feet rubbing his head warily. Coach Hounsou came over with a bottle of water and some Advil, guiding him over to a chair on the sidelines. He signalled the ref for a time-out; two-minutes appeared on the board and started to countdown. The team huddled around, listening intently for instructions.

"Alright, I'm sorry to say that Hudson is out for the rest of the game now. We've got seven minutes left, defence: you need to stay strong, we're in the lead right now but I'm guessing that won't stay like that for long. They're going to put their full-force into shooting. Takeru, you'll take Hudson's foul shot. Dai, you're going to be Takeru's wingman." Daisuke opened his mouth to argue. "Look I don't care about your personal vendetta against him; you guys need to work together. You've watched their play, do you know how it works?" He nodded, a frown still on his face. "Alright on the count to three: one, two, three, GO JAGS!" They broke apart and Takeru walked into the top of opposition's key taking long, deep breaths. He was mad, there was no doubt in his mind that if he didn't calm down soon, he'd cause a violation and be called of the court. A referee handed a basketball to him; both teammates and opposition lined either side of the key waiting for his shot.

He bent down low bouncing the ball against the floor then jumped into the air releasing the ball into a perfect arc. It swished through the net and there were both screams and boos from the crowd. Takeru was handed the ball again, he looked around the crowds and spotted Hikari sitting courtside next to the rest of his friends. She beamed at him and waved, giving him a thumbs-up; his mouth curled up as he grinned back at her. He turned back to the net, catching Daisuke's eye; he looked even more pissed off then the opposition did, his eyes gleamed with hatred. Takeru shook his head trying to clear images of Hikari out of his head as he crouched down to take his final shot. He leapt up aiming for the net, but it bounced off the clear backboard; the players around him scrambled for the ball. A tall opposition in yellow snatched it up and raced to the net, Odaiba was too slow and they scored another basket. The Hiroshima fans roared with delight as a defence player passed the ball to Daisuke; he hurried towards the basket, moving around players, not even bothering to pass to the other forwards. Takeru moved to an open spot and signalled him for a pass, Daisuke ignored him and went for a three pointer shot. A player a head taller than him blocked him mid-air, and then they passed back down to the Odaiba half where they made another basket. Takeru was livid; he walked over to Daisuke and shook him by the arm.

"I don't know what you're problem with me is, but in this game it shouldn't matter." Daisuke glared and him and threw his hand off of him.

"You know bloody well what my problem is with you and in this game, you don't matter because you don't deserve to be here. You come sauntering in this school, first trying to take my friends, my team and my girl. I'm sick of it, so don't pretend that just because you managed to talk your way onto this team that I'm going to acknowledge you. When I have the ball you don't exist. I saw Kari kiss you before the game, I know how much you want her, well tough luck Takaishi, I don't care how much Kari likes you, if I see you so much glance at her I'll take your arm off." He pushed him off and walked over to his position waiting for the play to start again. This time the ball was thrown to Takeru, he passed it to his fellow forward Ren and they tossed it back and forth, then as the net approached Takeru readied himself for the shot. He reached the top of the key and felt a throbbing pain shoot up his right side as he was bowled over and hit the ground. He glanced up to see Daisuke hurtling into the air and slam the ball into the net, he shook his head and took stock of what hurt; his right arm and shoulder was defiantly the most painful. He winced as he tried to sit up, then a hand appeared in front of him and he looked up to see a black-haired player in a yellow uniform holding out a helping hand. Takeru took it and let the Hiroshima player lift him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Takeru shrugged then flinched at the pain that flashed up his arm. "I know it's not my place, but that was completely out of line. Even we wouldn't try to play a trick like that You know I think out of all your teammates you have the most talent. Your captain, he's good, but he's got issues dude." Takeru brushed the dirt of his uniform and shook the guy's hand.

"Yeah I know, I'm trying to deal with it. Thanks for the hand, I really appreciate it." The black haired player nodded and they parted ways readying themselves for the final few minutes. Takeru swung his arm around trying to stretch out his shoulder, but as he rotated it he gasped in pain. He shook it off and took his position, waiting for the Hiroshima team to take the ball. The ball travelled up the court, he tried to block his check but hard bump on the shoulder made him lean over his knees in agony; the forward dashed around him and sunk the ball into the net. The whistle blew as the coach called for a time-out; he came up behind Takeru and rested a hand on his back.

"Are you okay to continue TK? Or do you want to sit out for the rest of the game?" Takeru shook his head violently; his breaths were laboured as he tried to will away the pain.

"No I want to stay" Coach Hounsou nodded and signalled Ren to bring his water bottle over. He drank the rest of it, doing his best to ignore his aching arm; then the buzzer ran indicating that time-out was over. He handed back to bottle and straightened up trying not to wince. There was only a minute left in the game; Hiroshima lead with thirty-six and Odaiba was just a point behind. Their defence started with the ball, passing it up his left forward Ozuru, he lost the ball when he tried to toss it to Daisuke. The black-haired player that had helped Takeru up before shot down the court and aim the ball for a shot; it bounced off the rims and straight into Ren's hands. He made his way past the halfway point; dodging players left and right then thrust the ball at Takeru by the three-pointer semi-circle. He caught it tuning out the burning sensation that shot up his shoulder and prepare for the shot; he saw something moved from the corner of his eye and saw Daisuke moving towards him. Takeru let the ball spring from his hands before there was a loud thack and Daisuke body slammed into his bad shoulder. They both collided to the floor, Takeru gasping for breath as pain seared through his right side rendering him blind in agony. All he heard was a roar of sound then three seconds later the buzzer going off putting the game to an end. Daisuke scrambled off of him quickly pretending it was an accident and joined his team, who were hugging each other and whooping loudly. He heard the coach yelling over the chaos.

"Daisuke Motomiya! Get your ass over here! Right now!"

Takeru felt hands touching him gently; there was something cold in them as they found their way under the top of his shirt to his shoulder. They pressed down lightly dowsing the pain and relieving the overwhelming heat. He heard voices speaking around him,

"No he'll definitely need two for it to start working immediately, we'll just have to watch him until they're out of his system." He felt two pills against his lips, he opened and water chased them down; then there was a pause then the older male voice closest to him spoke again, "mm-hm, defiantly a bad dislocation, we'll have to pop it back in." He felt more hands on him to hold him still. "Okay TK this is going to hurt, but it's the only way it'll get better. Alright, ready?" He felt someone rotating his right arm and a sharp push into his body. He yelled out, struggling against his restraints; the pain was unbearable then it started to pulse. His eyes open and strained to focused again, chestnut hair and matching eyes appeared in front of him, she stared at him. Then a small hand pushed back some matted hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheek.

"How's the pain TK? Is it going away?" he nodded, head spinning as the pain started to fade away but things began to look hazy. She turned away to speak to Hounsou, then back to him. "Are you okay to try getting up now?" He nodded again bracing himself onto his left hand and attempted to push himself, Hikari, coach Hounsou and Hudson pulled him up. He swayed, Hikari steadied him hooking an arm around his waist he placed his left arm around his shoulder and leaned. "No don't worry about me, I'm fine, I've got him." He heard her say to someone, she led him over to a set of doors he didn't recognize and pushed them open. He looked around to see a change room, but not one he had been in before.

"Where are we?" He asked his voice raw from dehydration.

"In the girls locker room." She simply stated as she sat him down on a bench and walked over to the sink with a couple of white towels. She soaked them and rung them out, bringing them back over to him and placing one on his head and wrapped one around his bicep. He looked around, noticing that things looked fuzzier and shinier than usual, the pain had almost completely disappeared; he grinned at Hikari.

"Why does everything look different?" His fidgeted with the cloth on his head, making her slap his hand away.

"Because we had to give you oxycodone for your pain. It'll be out of your system in a couple hours. Just in time for your victory party I promise." He frowned in confusion, his leg bouncing up and down again. She firmly held his knee in place and replied to him.

"Well you were the one that won the game after all; you're a school hero TK!" He was dumbfounded.

"You mean… it went in? We won?" He asked excitedly dragging her face up so their faces were only a nose apart. Hikari's breathing was unsteady as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, she nodded slowly smiling at him.

"I already told you that silly! You made the three-pointer and---" Her sentence was cut off by Takeru picking her up around the waist and hugged her tightly, then he stood up and swung her around in circles. She screamed in surprise at first, but then they turned to giggles as he continued to squeeze her in delight. "You know even though you can't feel your arm it's still injured, maybe you should put me down." He stopped and lowered her to her feet but he kept his arms around her waist; he pulled her closer there were only a few centimetres between their bodies. His thumbs traced circles on her spine through her light blue v-neck sweater; she shivered involuntarily and closed her eyes. He lowered his head and skimmed his nose back and forth along her jaw line, when he spoke his voice was husky and deep.

"You're stunning you know that?" She shivered again as he moved down to her throat; her voice wavered as she tried to put words together.

"You're just saying that… because you're high." He shook his head as he shifted her shirt slightly to rub his nose across her collarbone.

"No, I'm saying that in spite of being high. Since the day that I met you, I knew you were different. Everything about you is stunning, not just your gorgeous body, or your beautiful smile." Hikari blushed as body slowly melting into his, his touch was absolutely wonderful; then for a split-second she realize what was happening and tried to push away.

"TK, we really shouldn't be doing this, I'm with Dai." He continued grazing her skin, this time his left hand moved up her arm; he chuckled.

"You don't seem to be trying too hard to stop me" Which was completely true, her hands as fallen limply on his jersey instead of forcing him back, she was drawing him in. "Hmmmm I'm guessing it's been a while since Dai's touched you like this." She gulped and nodded slowly, her eyes shutting again as his lips found her ear and nibbled lightly on it; she let out a small sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. Takeru's lips left her ear and trailed to her face where he planted a kiss on her forehead then her cheek; his light stubble tickled her making her giggle again. There was a bang on the door, they both looked up flushed to see Hudson standing there, eyes wide.

"Uhh…. Sorry to barge in, I'll…. Uh… come back later." He turned to go but Takeru yelled after him.

"It's okay Hudson we were just about to head out anyways, what's up?" Hikari was still gripping Takeru her body weak from his touch.

"Coach wanted to make sure you weren't dead since Hikari never came out to update us, but I can see that it was pointless to worry about you." He slid his gaze over to Hikari; she ducked her head into Takeru's chest, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Yeah man we're good, my arm's almost stopped hurting so I think I'm okay now."

"Yeah I can see that." He continued to stare at Hikari then back to Takeru. "So what do you say? Want to go to your victory party now?" Takeru grinned widely, his eyes lit up.

"Hell yes!" He wrapped an arm around Hikari's shoulders and they walked out to the now-empty gym and made their way to the boys change rooms Hikari hesitated before Takeru tugged on her arm. Hudson was already showered and changed, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt making his flaming orange hair stand out even more then usual.

"Okay dude, shower then let's head out, everyone's going for pizza at Kaito's place then let the drinking begin! I'll get my car, we leave in twenty." He swung the doors open to the hallway and he disappeared, leaving Takeru and Hikari standing by his open locker. Takeru strolled into a shower stall and started to run the water then came back out to grab a towel. Hikari already had on in your hand, when he tried to take it she snatched it away.

"Ah-ah-ah, I don't think so, there is no way mister that you're taking off that jersey by yourself, you just dislocated your shoulder, the last thing you need is to do it again." She put the towel on the bench and stood up in front of him motioned for him to lift his hands. "Come on, put your hands up. You heard Hudson we only have twenty minutes." Takeru smiled suggestively at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm you can boss me around anytime Kari; but in this instance I don't think you're worried about my shoulder, you just want to see me shirtless again." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the hem and pulled it up over his head; she spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah TK you caught me, I don't see enough shirtless men so I'm tricking you because I'm _so _deprived. I'll defiantly like you better once the drugs are out of your system, you're too cocky when you're high." She yanked the jersey over his head and held it in her hand, trying not to stare. But her eyes were glued to his peck muscles, which were hard with a little patch of blonde hair. Her eyes travelled across some of the scars again, which lay on top of a wall of rippled abdominal muscles. As she ogled she felt a rush of blood flood down her body and pool below her stomach. Takeru ran finger fingers lightly down her arm, grinning stupidly; his other hand brushed a stray lock out of her face, placing it behind her ear.

"Even though I'm being cocky, I can tell you're enjoying it." She sighed, paused then took his hands and placed them at his sides.

"It wouldn't matter if I did, now get into the shower so we can leave already. You know Hudson doesn't like to wait when pizza's involved." She gave him a good shove towards the stall and handed the towel and his clothes over the top. She sat on the bench, talking with him with he finished, emerged in dark jeans, a light blue plaid shirt and sneakers. This time she didn't look at him; she closed his locker and placed his gym bag on his uninjured shoulder. They walked to the front entrance where a black beamer was parked in the loading zone, Takeru whistled as he looked it over.

"Wow Hudson, I didn't know you had this!" Hudson shrugged, coming around to stand beside them.

"Well I don't like to stand out when I come to school, I already do with my hair." He tapped his head and frowned. "With my stupid concussion I'm not allowed to drive for another twenty-four to seventy-two hours." He turned and tossed the keys to Hikari she caught them and stared at him like he was a madman. "That's right sweetie, since you're the only one without the head injury or on drugs, you'll be driving." Takeru pushed her to the driver's side, opening the door for her.

"But this car is so expensive, what if I damage it?" Hudson waved a non-chalant hand at her,

"Meh, then my dad will claim it through my insurance saying it was me. Stop fussing and just get in and drive; I'm hungry!" She hesitated, murmured something about "insane idiots", and then got in bringing the seat forward and adjusting the mirrors. Takeru hopped in the back and Hudson slid in the passenger's side, the black doors closed with a silent thud. She surveyed the dashboard, her hands flicking over the various knobs and buttons; Takeru leaned forward, placing his elbows on either side of the front seats.

"Ah Kari? You do know how to drive a stick shift?" She flashed an annoyed look at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Of course I do you dimwit, that's I all know how to drive." She turned the keys and the engine roared to life, she slowly released the clutch and they moved forward. They got out of the parking lot and onto the very busy road. Hudson and Takeru looked at each other, eyeing Hikari with amazement.

"Wow that is _so _hot!" Takeru nodded in agreement as they watched her move the clutch and shift with ease; the car glided down the road. Hikari picked up speed and Takeru shifted backwards as they turned through a bend.

"Will you _please_ put your seat belt on already? She scolded him, the glanced at Hudson. "Okay now you're going to have to tell me where to go." Hudson guided her until they reached a long pathway that led to a large white maison surrounded by green lawn. Loud music boomed from the house and students filled the house, some still making their way to the front door, cases of beer and alcohol in their hands. The roundabout driveway was packed with expensive cars; Takeru leaned against the window, his mouth hanging open.

"Jesus, are all the students at this school loaded?" Hikari drove into the roundabout, and unable to find a spot close to the house parked the car halfway down the cobblestone driveway. They all got out the car; Takeru offered his elbow, bowing to Hikari.

"M'lady, May I have the honour of accompanying you to the obnoxiously large house?" She giggled looping her arm through his.

"Why good sir, I'm simply overwhelmed with gratitude" Hudson came up beside her, hooking her free hand through his elbow as well; together they marched up to the bustling house.

**Author's Note:**

Hehehehehe okay there you are! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting! :D

Thank you for all the readers who left reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

(May 15th, 2010)  
Okay first off I'd like to apologize in advance for the grammar/spelling mistakes that will be in this chapter, I'm going away for a few days and I _really_ wanted to get the next chapter up before I left, so I haven't had much of a chance to proof read. I hope you get the gist of what I'm trying to say (you all seem pretty smart anyways). So more drama this time as requested, hope you likey! **  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Fear**

**~TPOV~**

The party was already buzzing when they made their way through the front doors; people filled each room, making it impossible to tell which room from which. They had to let go of each other to be able to squeeze their way through the crowds, music pumped from a wall of massive speakers and hordes of people were dancing.

"It's barely even dark! I thought this was just a pizza thing?" Takeru had to yell into Hikari's ear for her to hear him; she just shrugged.

"Yeah but dark is good enough for most people, and this is just pizza, wait til later, then you'll see that this isn't really the party." Miyako bounded over to them, she hugged Hikari enthusiastically, then Takeru, she had defiantly had something to drink.

"Oh my god! You're here! Everyone's been waiting for you, they didn't know if you'd be coming, what with your shoulder and everything!" Then she and Hudson were gone before they could blink, Miyako running off to the DJ's station, towing Hudson helplessly behind and tugging on the DJ to talk into his ear; they saw him nod then the music faded out. The guy picked up a microphone and handed it to Hudson who waved his hand over his head.

"Ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for, may I present: Takeru Takaishi!" He pointed to where he was standing in the doorframe; everyone turned and cheered wildly, raising their cups and bottles to him. Then a horde of people swarmed him patting him on the back or shouting their congratulations. He had some guys shake his hand and couple girls whisper something about "hot tub", "naked" and "join us". But twenty minutes later when he had stopped being surrounded by people he and Hikari made their way over to Ken, Iori, Catherine, Hudson and Miyako. For once Catherine didn't viciously flirt with Takeru, instead she looked nervous; her neck moved so much to scan the room it looked like she had a twitch. Takeru raised his eyebrows at Ken questionly but he just rolled his eyes and shrugged; Miyako noticed and leap over to him, dragging him down so she could reach his ear.

"Apparently she's waiting for someone. _A boy."_ She said the last word like the male species ad cooties; but then she was off again, hopping over to Ken yanking him off to the dance floor. Hikari couldn't help but laugh as her best friend's behaviour; when she was drunk her hyperness shot through the roof. Then Hikari too disappeared, only to come back a few minutes later with two bottles of cold Corona; he took a large gulp letting the cool liquid refresh him in the stifling room. They spent the next hour chatting with each other, Ken and Miyako still hadn't come back and Catherine was completely oblivious to anything they said. Hikari still hadn't seen Daisuke but she didn't want to go look for him; she was mad about what he did to Takeru, and boy was he going to get an earful when she saw him. As they were talking a tall figure tapped Catherine on the shoulder, she spun around, screamed, then threw herself at him locking lips with the tall stranger. Hikari exchanged sceptical glances with Iori and Takeru, and then once they pulled away from each other Takeru recognized him as the black-haired player from Hiroshima that helped him up in the game. He saw Takeru and shook his hand again, one hand around Catherine's waist.

"Hey good to see you again! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Chase. How's that shoulder of yours?" He spoke with an Australian accent that Takeru hadn't noticed before.

"I'm Takeru, but everyone calls me TK. It's okay now, it's was dislocated but they popped it back just after the game ended, I can't thank you enough for before." Chase nodded then shook hands with Iori, Miyako and Ken (who had magically appeared again), then when Hikari introduced himself a dawned expression on his face appeared as he looked from her to Takeru. "Now you must be TK's girlfriend! Can I just say that you are one hell of a girl to have helped him like that, he's lucky to have you." She flushed a deep red and shook her head sheepishly.

"Um actually I'm not his girlfriend, just his friend." Chase looked startled as her looked back and forth between the blonde and the brunette.

"Seriously? Well then you're the best friend he'll ever have." Everyone continued chatting, now that Catherine had her beau she was fully involved in conversation again. After another half an hour Chase turned to Takeru and leaned in, speaking so only he could hear. "Okay mate, how could you _not_ be dating that girl? It's clear to anyone who even looks at you that you guys have something going on." Takeru eyebrows creased together, shaking his head confused.

"What do you mean? We're friends, and she already has a boyfriend."

"Psht! Well for one, the way you two stand so close to each other, the air you give off tells any guy to back off; don't you ever wonder why guys don't swarm a gorgeous girl like her? Two, you guys look at each other more then anyone else when you're in a group and three, the chemistry between you guys screams sex." Takeru raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Obviously that boyfriend of hers isn't a very good one or she just likes you a hell of a lot more. Maybe even both." Takeru was about to say something when Hikari took his empty bottle and replaced it with a fresh one; he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her pulling into a hug. Hikari looked up at him with a suspicious look.

"Have you boys been talking about me?" He laughed and ruffled her hair gently.

"Geez Kari, you know the world doesn't revolve about you." She took on a mocked surprised look placing a hand over her mouth.

"Really? Gosh I never knew that!" She hit him over the head and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him onto the dance floor. He shrugged in Chase's direction saying he was sorry and placed his bottle on a passing table. The crowd seemed to part as they made their way to where Ken and Miyako were; Hikari raised her hands, Takeru's hand in one and her Corona in the other. Takeru twisted and twirled her, each time they got closer and soon enough they were only a couple inches apart. Hudson, some senior girl he didn't know, Catherine and Chase had joined them on the floor twenty minutes later, grinding up a storm. It was obvious Chase and Catherine liked each other and he seemed the like perfect guy for her; attractive, foreign and set on making her happy.

The time rushed by and it was getting too hot to keep dancing. They decided to go into the huge kitchen and talk; although they left Hudson making out with his mystery chick, not really wanting to disturb them. Takeru grabbed more drinks for everyone and when he came back Daisuke was beside Hikari. He hung back and watched; Daisuke was saying something into her ear and she shook her head, throwing off his hand that was creeping up her butt. He looked pissed off, throwing his hands up in the hair and then pointing an accusing finger in her face. Everything was too loud to hear what they were saying, but he could tell that she was equally pissed off. She slapped his finger away and got right in his face; his other friends were standing around them, trying to ignore it but at the same time not able to. Daisuke grabbed her wrist and she struggled against him; Chase stepped forward, he could see his lips talking, but Daisuke turned angrily on him and he backed down. Finally Takeru walked over, beers in hand around to where Chase was standing, he passed the bottles along listening to their argument.

"I don't care! It was wrong to do it! You seem to have this idea that everyone in the world is out to get you! Just GET OVER YOURSELF DAI!" She was defiantly screaming but he looked like he was about to hit her.

"You just can't stand the fact that I injured your boy toy. You make all these excuses; 'oh we're studying', 'we have a project to finish'. But I know what you're really up to you little slut." The look she gave him was murderous and she clenched her fist, ready to punch him; Takeru stepped forward staying her hand; Daisuke glared at him. "I would suggest you stay out of this." Hikari flashed a black look at Daisuke; Takeru bent down talking to her calmly.

"Kari, take Miko and go okay? I'll meet you in at the front door." She shook her head vigorously. "I'll deal with this just go, I don't want you to do something you'll regret." She hesitated then grabbed Miyako by the hand tugging her out of the room; Catherine following behind. Takeru gave Daisuke an icy stare taking a couple steps towards toward him; Takeru bore down on him, a good three taller than him. His voice was acidic as he spoke.

"I'm only going to say this once, so I would advise you shut your big mouth and listen. You were lucky I didn't let Hikari dump you tonight; but she's had a bit to drink and I don't want her to do anything she'll regret. This is your final warning; after this, I'm not playing the nice guy anymore, I'll be playing harder than you and believe me, I'll win. Do you understand me?" Daisuke scowled at him, not knowing what to say; Takeru smirked and moved towards the door behind Daisuke. "Oh and by the way, if you pull that crap you did in the game again, I'll break your arm." He strode to the door, Chase, Iori and Ken following him, glancing briefly at a beet red Daisuke. Takeru pushed his way through the crowds until he found Hikari and the girls by the front doors; Hikari looked like she had calmed down and she was chatting to Miyako animatedly clutching another beer bottle. They walked over and Takeru gently took the bottle from her hands placing it on a table.

"Ready to go home?" She nodded, saying goodbye to everyone, swaying a bit as she did. She grabbed Takeru's hand and opened the front door to see that it was raining steadily. She jumped then yelled "Coat!" and ran back inside, coming out a few minutes later with both their jackets. They started to walk to the nearest subway station; Takeru guessed it would be a good hour or more until they reached home. As they boarded the train Hikari gave him a tight hug and held his hand, humming to herself. He got the idea that she probably already forgot about her and Daisuke's fight because of the amount of alcohol she'd had. The entire way back she talked about the most random things, jumping from subject to subject with no rhyme or reason. They sat down as two seats became vacant, their legs bumped into each other as the train speed along, sending shocks through Takeru every time and emitting a faint rosy blush to Hikari's cheeks.

After several transfers they got off at their regular station, hands still linked together and babbling on. From there they continued to walk their normal route home; the rain turned into a steady shower, but they didn't seem to notice. They turned down the alley for their usual shortcut past the corner store, as they entered the alleyway there were three men standing outside the back of the bar talking and laughing loudly. Takeru and Hikari hesitated for a second and looked at each other; they could tell the men were drunk but to not take the shortcut would be another 20 minutes in the pouring rain. Takeru pulled Hikari's arm tighter to him and pulled her along slightly, putting himself between the men and her.

"Hey darling! You are one fine woman!" One of the men called as they approached.

"Why don't you ditch blondie and join us for a drink?" The group closed in on them, cutting off any escape paths.

"Yeah blondie, she obviously doesn't want to be with you. Why don't you leave now and we'll take care of her." A tall brunette tried to pull Hikari away from Takeru. Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and pushed the brunette with the other.

"No I think you're mistaken, she's with me and we're leaving." He tried to pull away but a redhead and dirty blonde stepped in front, blocking them.

"No, I really don't think so. " The brunette snatched Hikari arms and yanked her away, breaking her hold on Takeru's hand. She struggled trying to break his grasp, Takeru hissed and lunged for him, but was stopped by the redhead and the blonde.

"Stop it! You're hurting me. Stop!" She wiggled but his grip was firm and unbreakable. Takeru fought against his captors too, his arms pulled forward trying to get to her.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, the brunette snapped his fingers at the blonde and he wound his hand back and snapped it in Takeru's face. He groaned, and then re-doubled his efforts to get to Hikari. The blonde struck him again. The redhead covered his mouth with a large hand, muffing his yells.

"You see, you're annoying me, and she's really hot. I can tell she likes me more then she likes you, so I'm going to make you watch." He smirked and turned to Hikari, his eyes glistened with something that sent a jolt of pure fear through Takeru as he saw where this guy's thoughts were headed. He squirmed harder trying to bite on the hand that restricted his voice.

The brunette lifted his free hand and gazed Hikari's cheek; he leaned closer to face his face mere centimetres from hers, she cringed and tried to pull away again. He grazed his mouth down her neck, biting it with every touch. She yelped in pain and squirmed some more.

"Oh come on sweetie, I know you want it just as much as I do. Stop fighting and just enjoy it." He wrenched open her trench coat, dragged her closer and groped at her shirt, she screamed. His other hand slid up her jeans and grasped her ass pulling her forward unwillingly.

"No! Leave me alone!" She kicked him in the groin; he keeled over and hit the ground. The other two looked at each other uneasily as Hikari struggled to move, Takeru took advantage of their momentary distraction and yanked with all his might. His arms freed and his swung his fist, which collided with the blonde's head, rendering him unconscious. Then he ran after Hikari, leaving the redhead looking stunned.

"Kari! Kari!" He sprinted after the small figure running down the alley in the torrential downpour. He finally found her sitting on a park bench, her legs pulled to her chest slowly and her head resting on her knees. He walked over to her, paused, and then sat next to her careful not to touch her. The rain pounded around them, Hikari was shaking, either from her sobbing or from the cold, Takeru wasn't sure. He wanted to comfort her, but was unsure of how to proceed. His eye throbbed where he'd been hit but he ignored it, focusing on Hikari.

"Kari?" he had to squint to see her through the rain, she didn't answer. "Kari? Do you want to go inside? You look freezing." She lifted her head slightly and nodded. She rose from the bench, trembling. Takeru got up, hands out but still not touching her. She stumbled and he caught her, then she lost it. Hugging Takeru, she broke down in hysterics, pressing her head against his chest. He placed his hand on the back of her head stroking her wet hair.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay. Everything's fine now." He wasn't sure how long he stood there for in the cascading water, comforting her. Finally she looked up at him and spoke,

"I think I want to go inside now." He nodded and as he shifted he felt her slip her hand in his, clutching it. After a few minutes they reached Takeru's apartment and entered the door, both sopping wet. Hikari was still crying and holding Takeru's hand in a vice grip.

"Do you want me to give you a dry jacket then we can leave for your place?" She squeezed tighter and started to hyperventilate, eyes wide with panic.

"Okay, we won't go anywhere, I'll call your parents and tell them where you are alright?"

"They aren't home, they went to Yokohama to visit my grandparents."

"Then I guess I'll call Tai?" He picked up the phone.

"He's gone to Mount Fuji for reading break with Sora. I was suppose to be by myself for the next week..." She trailed off and the panic returned, she placed her hand on her chest and sat down on the couch. He put down the phone and knelt on the ground in front of her, taking her hand.

"I won't make you go anywhere alright, you won't be alone okay?" She nodded and slipped off the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Anytime Kari, anytime." He placed his arms around her waist and rubbed her back. "Let's get you to bed" He scooped her up in one swift movement and carried her to his room, kicking the door open with his foot. He rested her on his bed and turned to his dresser to pull out some dry clothes. He handed her a large blue jersey and looked at her in the dim light emitting from the kitchen; she looked so perfect lying there, he knew he wasn't suppose to be thinking these thoughts but her shirt was clinging to her body showing off every curve of her body.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need me." It took every muscle to make him move towards through the door. He changed into new boxers and grabbed the duvet off his mother's bed, dragging it with two pillows to the couch. He stripped off his wet shirt when he heard footsteps; he half-turned to see Hikari standing in the doorframe, his blue jersey reaching to the top of her knees. She was staring at him, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide.

"Um… I…. uh…" She stuttered, stumbling over words. Eyes fixed on his torso she moved towards him. "I… don't want to be… alone. Please" She looked up, her face was white and slick with tears; mascara was smudged slightly around her eyes. She advanced towards him, placing her hands on his and leaning her forehead on his chest. He stiffened as her breath grazed him and her hands felt like icicles in his.

"Okay sure." She lowered herself onto the couch, tugging on his hand until he sat down as well. He lay down and enclosed his arms around her petite frame. She shivered and he reached over to pull the duvet higher and tucked it around her body ensuring no more heat escaped. There wasn't a single inch of their bodies that didn't touch. _You're crossing the line here. Control yourself. Control. Yourself._ She relaxed and he heard her sigh then felt heat rush across her body. He took a deep breath and shifted slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. He became aware of her chest rose steadily up and down as sleep took over. Her arms still clutching his, he rested his mouth on a bare patch of her shoulder, gently pressing his lips into the warmth of her skin; something he had dreamed of doing since the first day he'd laid eyes on her. Streetlight streamed through the window illuminating her sleeping face and her wet curly hair. _She looks so beautiful._ He closed his eyes and started to drift off. As he did his tightened his hold on her, never wanting to let go.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

And the plot thickens...... Hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW!** Love to hear your thoughts! Seriously, I love the feedback I'm getting and everytime I read one I have this urge to write more knowing that so many of you guys like it! 3 You guys are freakin awesome!

Thank you for all the readers who left reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

(May 18th, 2010)  
So next chapter, I'm trying to kept the updates rolling as fast as I can, so bear with me, I tend do do a spelling check after I post. More Takeri moments? I THINK SO!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name (such as Apple, Mac etc), magazine name, people, celebrities etc._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Darkness**

**~KPOV~**

The morning sun flooded the room, painting it a pinkish orange colour. For the first time in a long time, Hikari felt completely and utterly safe with Takeru's body wrapped around hers. She couldn't help feeling the strength of the chest she lay against and the muscular arms enveloping her in a protective embrace. She had slept badly, dreaming of that man that attacked her; but every time he came close to her Takeru had battled him away. She didn't want to think of that man or last night when those men cut them off. That tall dark figure that could have gone so much worse to her; she imagined how last night could have ended in a completely different way. She felt a part of her had retreating inside a patch of darkness; but she couldn't think of it, right now she just wanted to lie there. She wasn't sure if Takeru was awake yet, but she didn't in a thousand years want to wake him. The jersey he gave her was pulled down on one shoulder; the same shoulder that Takeru's chin was resting on. She didn't stir in case she woke him, fearing this moment ending and reality settling back in. She shut her eyes letting her senses feel his breath cross her neck and his hair lightly brushed her skin.

Takeru shifted, his muscles flexed around her and he let out a long breath. Still not opening her eyes or moving she faked a slumber, breathing slowly. He rolled a little, gripping her harder to his body and letting the duvet slip down to their elbows. She felt his lips graze the top of her shoulder and work his way towards her neck. She inclined her head a little to the side, exposing more neck to his mouth. His fingers traced up and down her arm leaving a path of fire across her skin. He inhaled, his mouth in her hair, trailing kisses from the top of her head to her collarbone. She tried to continue breathing normally, she knew if he knew that she was awake, he would stop. And the last she wanted was for him to stop. _This is so wrong. So very, very wrong._ His nose pressed lightly against the back of her shoulder, tugging at the jersey until he reached her shoulder blade. _But it feels so right. _ His warm breath tickled her as he circled her shoulder blade with his nose. She couldn't help it; she shivered and let out a small moan. He felt him stop where he was and pull his face away from her. She twisted in his arms to face him, a shy smile on her lips.

She looked up into his shocked face stared down at his mouth hanging open.

"Kari… I didn't realize... you were…" He struggled for words, his mouth bobbing like a goldfish, she giggled and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhh believe me. Did it sound like I was protesting?" She giggled again and rested her hands on his chest and rubbing her nose into a small patch of hair. She hear him let out his breath in a rush as his arms tightened around her waist crushing her lightly to him. In turn, she pinned her lips to the base of his throat, nipping at it delicately. She could she that he was fighting some internal struggle in his head; so she kissed him gingerly on underside of his jaw line, feeling a little stubble.

**~TPOV~**

He couldn't think properly with her kissing like that. He knew this was wrong but couldn't bring himself to stop her. Like there was a monster in him and it was hibernating, but now it was wide awake and starving. Her lips slid from his chin up to his ear and started to nibble at the bottom of it. He let out a groan and finally he spoke, his voice was husky and deep.

"Oh god… Kari… what about Dai?"

She giggled into his ear as she snaked her arms around the back of his neck and pulled herself up so they were eye-to-eye. He could feel her soft breasts move up his torso. He glanced down to see them compressed against him, straining in his jersey, forming perfect semi-lunar mounds. He felt a wave of heat move up his body and his breath came as a gasp. She took advantage of his bewilderment to slide him onto his back and roll herself on top, hands still knotted behind his neck. His hands grazed across her butt and give her a small pinch. She pushed upwards as sniggered moving her chest once again towards his face. He swallowed trying to remember the argument he had a second ago. _I can't believe you're trying to fight this_, the monster was speaking in his head; it seemed like it was the one governing his brain too because one of his hands moved of it's own, working it's way of the back of her jersey towards her slender waist. His fingers trailed up her spine and his rational side was screaming at him. Finally he had to speak up before anything could happen; before the monster in his head took over.

"Kari… What… about… Dai?" He breathed heavily, one of his hands lifted her chin to look him in the eye and the other pinched her wrists together in makeshift handcuffs; he had to stop the fire on his skin she created when her hands moved over him. She sighed, her chocolate eyes pierced him with some emotion his couldn't place.

"I know… I just thought… you like me more than… that" She looked down, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment and his throat tightened as he strained to comfort her.

"I do… Believe me I do. Just you and Dai need to sort things out. Right now, we're friends. Friends" He repeated it again, for his sake not for hers; he needed it to be branded into his head. "Okay? For now, we have to be friends. Otherwise, I may just loose it, looking at you without being able to be with you… Friends." He looked into those gorgeous eyes, hating himself for saying those words to her. She breathed out and nodded,

"You're right TK. I need to talk to Dai, until then… Friends." She leaned over, placing her nose at the base of his throat and breathed in deeply. He in turn rested his head on her head and took in her scent of raspberry and watermelon. She reached up and touched his black eye, which had swelled overnight. He lifted a curly strand of brown hair and gently brushed her neck, noticing purple circles on her throat. He didn't say anything, pulling her up and off the couch; she handed him his shirt from the ground and went into his room to change.

Takeru waited for Hikari at the front door of the apartment, his hands twitching with anticipation; he had no idea how Hikari felt now. _ God I can't believe I screwed this up. I am such an idiot!_ He paced slightly, head spinning,

"TK? Ready to go?" She wore the same jacket from last night; he had completely forgotten about their incident. She looked uncomfortable, shuffling a bit; He stepped forward concerned.

"Kari, are you alright? I can get you different clothes if you want."

"No, I think I'm okay." She smiled weakly and took his hand, "Let's go, we're already an hour late." They walked along towards the train station, taking the long route. "You know until you came along, I had a perfect class attendance record. Now look at me! Sleeping in and cutting class! Mr. Thompson will be upset that we missed the class on Paradise Lost. Although Gennai-sensei probably won't even notice…" She rambled on, clutching his hand until they reached school, then she stopped and looked down at their intertwined fingers. He let her hand go and smiled; then the two of them entered the school, not talking anymore.

**~KPOV~**

It was hard for Hikari to concentrate during his morning classes; Takeru was sitting next to her in each class; sitting so close that their legs brushed against each other and she could smell him. Every minute or so she would glance up at him through her dark lashes, catch his eye then blush scarlet. Finally lunchtime came and they grabbed their lunch trays and started to walk over to their usual table. Hikari was two metres away when she stopped dead in her tracks; she froze, eyes wide. A tall, brunette was sitting in one of the grey chairs around the table, back to her. The figure laughed and all the sudden she was surrounded by darkness; drawn back into a black pit. His hand was gripping her arm, pulling at her. Groping at her shirt, his mouth biting at her neck. She stiffened, trying to fight him off but he was too strong. She was scared, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**~TPOV~**

"Kar?" Daisuke turned around and stared at the brown haired girl who seemed to be rooted to the spot. Takeru was looking at her; she looked stunned and stuck in place. His veins went cold as he guessed what she was thinking. She was shaking from head to foot as she fixed on Dai, her eyes glazed over. She gasped and her tray clattered to the ground, spraying milk and spaghetti everywhere. Daisuke stood up, his chair screeching against the floor, he dashed over to her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Kar! Kar! Hello?" He turned to Takeru, "What the hell did you do to her? I swear to God I'll kill you if you even laid a finger on her!" He spat into his face and shoved him; Daisuke spun back to her, "Kar? Kar? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He saw the bruises on her neck and reached over to touch them and she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me. Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Hikari glared at him, tears streaming down her face. He looked bewildered as he gaped at her,

"What? Kar, where did you get those? Did this bastard do this?" His voice was rising again as he pointed to Takeru. Now the entire lunchroom was silent and watching intently. Miyako and the others stood up from the table and walked over slowly; a few feet behind Daisuke. Miyako spoke up, eyes wide with confusion.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Daisuke tried to touch her again and she hit him hard.

"I said, _don't touch me._" Her eyes were still hard and glassy; Takeru put down his tray and walked slowly over to Hikari.

"Kari, it's okay. We don't have to talk about this…"

"Don't tell her what to do TP, in fact, why don't you go away. Far, Far away and don't come back." He bore down on Takeru's face and noticed his black eye. "In fact, before you leave I'd like to get the name of the guy who gave that, so I could buy him a drink." Hikari was vibrating with fear and rage, her face wet with tears. Daisuke tried to reach her again then she finally lost it; she slapped him across the face and backed up, bending over and crossing her arms across her chest. She was screaming at Daisuke now,

"I SAID DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! Takeru ran over to her and caught her from behind, holding her around the waist.

"Shhhhhh Kari, it's okay. Let's walk away; he'll never hurt you again. I promise I will _never_ let him near you enough to touch you again. I swear on my life. _I promise_." By now she was sobbing, her whole weight leaned on him, crumpled around his arms. Daisuke looked thoroughly enraged now, beet red with anger; he strode over to them only a few feet away.

"Why the hell are you telling her to stay away from me?" Takeru looked up from Hikari and glared at Daisuke, pure hatred in his eyes.

"You have _no_ idea's what's going on, so I would suggest you stay out of this." He turned back to her and whispered in her ear,

"Do you want to go now?" She nodded then her body went limp as she fainted. Miyako yelled and sprinted over to them.

"Kari? Kari? What the hell is happening here?" She looked from Takeru to Daisuke for answers, Daisuke looked stunned, just staring at the two of them.

"Look I can't… if she wants to say something then that's up to her." He picked her up, sweeping her up into his arms; then he strode out of the silent cafeteria, all eyes watching the door as it closed behind them.

**~KPOV~**

There was a slow rocking motion, Hikari felt like she was moving but wasn't actually moving herself. Everything was black; she felt cold and empty. The man was walking towards her, an evil smirk on his lips, his face was dark but she could feel his eyes lingering over her like a fresh piece of meat. He lifted his hands as he neared, looking to touch her; to finish what he started. She panicked and her eyes struggled to open; little flecks of light seeped through and she saw bits of colour. She saw the ceiling, her head and legs hung over a set of arms; she tried to lift her head and failed.

"Wha...?" She spoke groggily and twisted from side to side.

"Will you stop moving? You're making it hard for me to walk." She saw a face, surrounded with light; the most angelic face. A wave of warmth slid over her, filling her with that same sense of safety she had felt that morning. The blurry feeling left and her eyes cleared, they were moving down the hall towards the infirmary. Her hand reached up and grabbed a fitful of his shirt, yanking on it until he looked down at her again. She stammered as she looked for the right word.

"St-t-t-op. Stop." He stopped and looked expectantly at her.

"Is there a reason why you're telling me to stop?"

"Where are you taking me? I want you to put me down. I'm fine. Really"

"I'm taking you to the nurse" He looked worried, "and you're not fine, you passed out back there." Her eyes rolled slightly back into her head as darkness started to find her again. She lost track of her surroundings for a moment and was only woken up by Takeru shaking her gently.

"Kari! Stay with me! Okay that's it, I'm taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not." He resumed his stride down the hall, ignoring the passing confused looks, until he reached the door labelled "Infirmary". Hikari tried to concentrate on his face but then something hit her and she was in her nightmare again.

**~TPOV~**

The nurse looked up from her desk then quickly stood up and rushed over. Takeru straightened up to his full height; Hikari still limp in his arms.

"I need a bed, she fainted in the lunchroom." The nurse nodded and directed him over to an empty room with a single bed in it. He threw back the patterned covers and placed her down gently then pulled the covers over her. She hyperventilated when the fabric came in contact with her skin but then Takeru stoked her hair and she calmed herself down into a slumber. Takeru spent the rest of the afternoon at her side while she tossed and turned, talking fitfully in her sleep and covered in a sheen of sweat. He constantly talked to her in a soothing voice and brush her hair; finally after a couple hours he too fell asleep, his head resting beside her agitated body. He too dreamt of last night, but instead of the one being attacked he was rendered helpless as Hikari was tortured in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. He was awoken to a hand caressing his blonde hair; his head shot up to see Hikari lying on her side, her arm outstretched. His arms shot out ignoring the pull of his injured shoulder and tightly grabbed her hand with both of his; his eyes searched hers as he assessed her current state. There were bags under her eyes, her skin glistened with sweat and her body trembled; she smiled weakly at him and he practically launched himself at her for a hug. She cried into his already crumpled shirt and he let her; then she pulled back and swung her legs over the side of the bed and made to get up.

"Whoa there! Where do you think you're going?" She sniffled and looked at his confused.

"To class of course, where else would I go?" He stared at her incredulously then at the clock on the wall.

"Sorry to disappoint you but school ended over a while ago." She looked surprised and looked at the bed.

"How long was I out for?"

"I'd say about five or so hours." Her eyes widen and gave him a smack over the head.

"You didn't wait for me did you? You did go to practice and class right?" he shook his head, getting a second blow. "You're an idiot! You should have gone to class! I bet coach Hounsou had a huge cake waiting for you too! What on earth were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. And did you really expect me to ditch you after fainting in the lunchroom, let alone what happened last night?" She shuddered and her mahogany eyes strayed from his and she slowly shook her head in agreement. They were silent for a few minutes then he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Do you want to go home now?" Hikari nodded and he pulled her to her feet, handing her coat from the back of the door. He gently placed his hand on her back guiding her out of the door to where the nurse was sitting behind her desk.

"How are you dearie? Feeling Better after a snooze?" Hikari nodded, they both thanked her and marched out the front doors into a slightly drizzling rain. For the most part they didn't feel the need to talk the way home; Hikari clutched Takeru's warm hand like life support. When they reached their station they walked right past the alleyway not evening glancing at it, taking the extra twenty minutes to go around. When they reached Takeru apartment Hikari hesitated, still holding his hand.

"What is it?" He turned towards her, afraid something was wrong.

"Nothing…. It's just… Never mind, it's stupid." He glared at her, tilting her chin so she would look at him.

"There's no question you can ask me that's stupid. I'm not moving until you tell me." She sighed in defeat as he dropped her chin.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? My parents still aren't home."

"Anything you'd like, do you mind if I grab some clothes first?" He touched her cheek and she slipped her small hand into his large one. Takeru grabbed a duffel bag shoving random clothes in while Hikari waited for him in the hallway. He strode over to where she was standing and she smiled shyly at him; he gave he a reassuring grin. They walked in the brisk air until they reached her tall building, when they got into the elevator they removed their scarves, their faces red from the harsh winds. Hikari pressed her finger and the door swung open to a very quiet condominium. Takeru walked over to the couch to get settled in when Hikari gave him a funny look.

"What?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Won't you be uncomfortable there?" He shook his head staring at her.

"Are you kidding me? This couch is probably more comfortable then my bed, and more expensive too." He joked and she scowled at him, she left and a few minutes later came back with a couple blankets and a pillow. She paused like she was about to say something, the thought better of it and handed them to him.

"Well, good night TK." She turned and headed towards her room.

"Sweet dreams Kari." He said quietly as yanked off his t-shirt and pulled on his navy plaid pajama bottoms; he lay down on the plush sofa and closed his eyes. For few hours everything was still; he tossed and turned unable to sleep, his brain too busy with roaming thoughts. Then he heard a whimper and a scream; he got up in a rush, moving fast towards Hikari's bedroom. He pushed open the door to see her thrashing about, her red duvet twisted about her body.

"NO! Go away! Please just leave us alone!" She sobbed as she fought an enemy only she could see. He hurried over to her and sat on the side on the bed, brushing the back of her hand.

"It's okay. Wake up Kari." He used a calm tone as not to scare her; she bolted up, panting hard. Her spaghetti strap cotton top was wet with perspiration and tears flowed non-stop down her cheeks. He grabbed her frail body, encasing it in his arms; she wept into his bare chest. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare, nobody's here to hurt you. I promised you remember?" She nodded, sobs making her voice shaky as she spoke.

"It… was just so… real… _He _was there TK… They all were…. It was horrible." He ran his fingers through her hair, her breath steadying into a deeper rhythm.

"I know it was, but nothing's going to happen to you, especially not while I'm around. Now scoot over." She shuffled over in the bed and Takeru slid in lying face-to-face with Hikari; he envelop his arms around her back letting her to continue her crying until she cried herself to sleep. Although it took him another hour before he too joined her, thinking to himself that if he ever saw those men again he would tear them apart for making Hikari go through what she was going through now. As he thought he felt a thousand times better knowing that the least he could do is try to protect her from her feeling this pain.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I know it's a little dark but I promise that it'll end soon. **PLEASE REVIEW! **

Keep those reviews coming! (Can we hit 70 soon? I hope so!)


	14. Chapter 14: Knowledge

(May 19th, 2010)  
Here we are! Phew! I worked all day on finishing it just because I love you guys so much. I know it seems like a shorter chapter, but I ended it at a good spot so the flow is smoother.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, obejcts etc._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Knowledge**

**~TPOV~**

It wasn't until on Monday, four days later, that Hikari's family was back home; she hadn't felt any better, but Takeru had stayed every night, trying to save her from her nightmares. At school she'd cut out her friends, she felt isolated but she couldn't help it; she just didn't want to talk about it. As far as Daisuke she couldn't even look at him without having a panic attack; although he tried everything to talk to her. Since she wasn't telling anyone anything Takeru was getting the heat.

"Why can you just tell us?" Miyako had asked after she'd cornered him on his way to practice; he just shook his head.

"It's not my right to say, she'd going through a bad patch but she'll be back to normally eventually." Miko had narrowed her eyes at him sceptically, her voice cold.

"And what constitutes as eventually?" Takeru wished he knew, she hadn't seemed like she was getting better, her nightmares were getting worse and her face was strained as she tried to keep it together at school. When they got home each evening she was drained, passing out just after six each night; he'd work on both their homework until the screaming started again. Daisuke was absolutely furious that Takeru wouldn't let him talk to her, until finally when changing after practice he was grabbed by two of Daisuke's wingmen and pinned him against the wall while Daisuke punched him. It was bad enough that Hikari was only confiding in him but the fact that Daisuke had been suspended from the basketball and taken his place as captain had been just too much for him to handle.

That Monday Takeru sat at home, working on a biology lab; the apartment felt very empty without the presence of another person he'd gotten use to. Before he went to bed he tidied up the apartment; he was trying his best to keep it clean for the next week since his mother had sent a text saying she'd be back sometime soon. Then he got into bed, placing his cell phone on his side table; he'd told Hikari that if she needed she could call him at anytime to talk. That night he had slept through the entire night without any calls, he got up, changed and walked over to Hikari's building that morning to go to school. She wasn't waiting for him. He picked up his phone and dialled her number, getting voicemail. He tried again three more times with the same result. Finally the fourth time someone picked up; Hikari's mother.

"Hello?" She sounded exhausted as she spoke.

"Mrs. Yagima? It's TK, I'm supposed to be walking to school with Kari and she's not here. Is she alright?"

"Oh hello TK dear! Actually no she seems to have come down with the flu. You should go on without her."

"But what's---" He was cut off as Mrs. Yagima started to talk to someone one her line.

"Again? Okay I'll try to talk to her, but she didn't respond to me last time either." She talked into the phone again. "TK? I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll pass on the message that you called." Then she hung up with a click, leaving Takeru staring at his phone. He debated going up to her condo, but figured her parents would turn him away anyways. Spent the entire way to school brewing over what was happening. _Is she really sick?_ Takeru figured not or he'd be sick too; her parents probably thought she was because of the way she's acting. The day seemed to drag on; Takeru sent texts and tried calling Hikari without any luck. On the bright side Daisuke seemed to leave him alone, which was great because the last thing he needed was another punching session. During practice coach Hounsou announced that there would be an extra practice after school, much to the dismay of Takeru, all he wanted to do was go check on Hikari. Basketball practice went on until seven that night, consisting of a classroom and strategy portion; the entire time he was distracted but managed to clue in enough that coach didn't yell at him. He showered and rushed to Hikari's, ringing the intercom for him to be let up; nobody answered and after twenty minutes he gave up going home.

That evening he couldn't focus on his work; technically it had been the longest time since Hikari and Takeru met that they hadn't communicated. Even when they couldn't talk they constantly had a stream of texts going on; sure the nights that she spent with Daisuke they didn't talk but that was maybe for an evening? And even then he'd get a random text at three in the morning telling him something funny she had seen that evening. He stared at his calculus paper, not seeing it thoughts too prominent to focus on anything else. It wasn't until a quarter past nine that his phone rang out clearly in the silent room. He snatched it up and his heart raced as the caller id said "Hikari Yagima" on the screen.

"Kari?" He voice was hurried; he was so glad she was finally calling.

"Actually no, it Tai." A young, deep male voice spoke, he sounded hesitant. Takeru was startled; in the past month they had barely talked, Tai either ignored him or glared at him every time he was over. Takeru spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Hi… Tai. Is everything okay?"

"Actually no, it isn't. It's Kari… she's acting… strange. I've phoned all her friends and none of them can tell us what's wrong. Miyako said that you were probably the only one that knows what's going on. Can you come over and talk to her? She's locked herself in her room." Takeru immediately said yes, already grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door. Fifteen minutes later he was buzzed through the door and was riding the elevator to the top floor. He knocked on the clean white door and a second later it opened showing a haggard looking Tai.

"Thanks for coming, my parents tired talking but she won't say anything, then I tried and she whacked me in the jaw." He pointed to a swelling bump on his jaw line. "Now she's locked the door to her room and won't come out. She's been in there all day." Takeru nodded following Tai to Hikari's door where both her parents leaned on the doorframe looking distressed. They looked up when they heard footsteps and a wash of relief flooded over their faces.

"Oh TK dear, I'm so glad you're here! We're tried everything. She won't even let Sora in." Yuuko's eyes looked tearful and Susumu was pinching the bridge of his nose. "We tried calling Daisuke but he says he has no idea what's going on, but he sounded angry; does this have to do with Dai?" Takeru shook his head sighing.

"Not directly, it has nothing to do school." He walked over to the door turning his head to Hikari's family. "Do you mind if try talking to her?" Tai threw his hands up in the air looking exasperated.

"Knock yourself out, it'll be a miracle if she even talks to you." Takeru rapped on the door with his index finger.

"Go. Away." Said Hikari's muffled voice; it sounded raw from crying.

"Kari? It's me, TK." He spoke into the door so she could hear his voice through the thick wood. There was silence and they didn't bother to hide their looks of disappointment. Takeru made to knock again when there was a click and the door slowly opened to a debilitated Hikari; her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were puffy. She looked thinner to Takeru then she had yesterday, if that was even possible. The Yagima's eyes grew wide as their daughter stumbled out the door and collapsed in Takeru's arms, sobbing. He hugged her to him, unable to think about how breakable she felt right now. Tai and his parents just stared, not able to comprehend what just happened; Tai's mouth was just hanging agog, it would have been funny normally but given the situation Takeru wasn't in the mood for laughing. Takeru leaned his head down talking quietly to Hikari.

"You look tired Kari, have you gotten any sleep since I saw you yesterday?" She shook her head, still not looking up. "I thought so, are you wanting to go to bed now?" She nodded again, he looked at Susumu first; he received a brief nod then he took her hand leading her back into her dark bedroom. He stepped up onto the bed so he was sitting with his back against the mahogany headboard, legs outstretched. She climbed up after him curling herself into his chest, he heard her sigh as she settled herself comfortably. Takeru could already feel her body drifting into sleep, before she fell asleep she murmured into his chest.

"TK? Promise me you'll be here when I wake up." He pushed a stray curl from her face and kissed her forehead.

"If that's what you want Kari." She nodded vigorously, snuggling herself closer to him.

"I'll always want you around." She drawled slowly she drifted off to sleep. He sat there with her for a while until a figure stood in the open doorway; it motioned for him to come with him. Takeru looked down at Hikari to see she was fast asleep. He carefully picked her up and placed her flat on her bed, pulling the covers around her. He strolled over to the door, closing it halfway and turning to Tai, they walked down the white hallway in silence; when they reached the junction between the hallway and living room Tai stopped him.

"Look, I owe you an apology, from before. I had no right to hit you like that. And what you did tonight… I don't know what you did but I can't thank you enough. As far as I can tell Daisuke's been good to her but I get the feeling that something's changed in her when she met you, she's different. I can see now that you're the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. " He put his hand out for Takeru to take; he didn't pause, shaking his hand firmly and smiling at him.

"Matt always told me you were a good guy, just a bit of… what did he call you? That's right, a meatball head." Tai chuckled and they walked into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Yagima sat on the perfect white couches in front of a roaring fire. Tai and Takeru sat on the chair opposite to them; when Takeru looked at Yuuko he saw that she'd been crying. When they asked him what was wrong with her, Takeru hesitated; he knew he wasn't suppose to say anything but this time was different. If something so traumatic had happened to him, he'd want someone to tell his parents (if they were to care in the first place), even if he was too scared to tell. So he told them of that night starting with Hikari's fight with Daisuke (excluding the alcohol) then the men in the alleyway.

"I don't know what to say." Yuuko cried into a handkerchief while her husband rubbed her back gently. "You must think we're horrible people, no even able to have our daughter talk to us about the important things in her life. We've been oblivious we haven't even noticed her and for that she must hate us." Takeru shook his head, leaning forward to talk.

"I don't think she hates you, I just think she doesn't understand why you've recognized one child when you have two." Yuuko looked up surprised while Tai hissed in the chair next to him; Takeru turned to him. "Don't tell me it's not true, the first time I walked in here it looked like an only child lived here. It's not that she doesn't love you; I think she thinks that it's you that doesn't love her. I mean Tai, you barely even see her, and when you do all you two do is argue. When was the last time you went out for lunch or even coffee with her?" Tai was quiet, looking at his shoes his face pink with embarrassment. "Look I know I'm not the best person to give advice, my family is the worst kind of screwed up but I can see that you care, you just don't know how to show it properly." He got up, looking at them with fierce cerulean eyes. Susumu stood up as well moving over to Takeru; for a second he was scared that he was going to hit him, but then he shook his hand gratefully, staring him straight in the eye.

"I don't know how to thank you, but I hope this will start to make up for it." He opened Takeru hand and took off his white gold Rolex watch placing it in his palm.

"No I couldn't, it's too much really." Takeru tried to give it back with no success, Susumu closed his fingers around the watch forcefully. Yuuko stood beside her husband nodding in agreement.

"For everything you've done, you deserve it. You were there for her when no one else was, if it weren't for you that night, she'd be in a completely different state then she is now." Takeru stared down at the watch, his throat felt choked up; he'd never been given gifts in the past but this was so meaningful he didn't know what to say." He opened and closed his mouth trying to find the words, Susumu grasped his shoulder smiling at him.

"You don't need to say anything, we're the ones who are in your debt. We won't forget that." Takeru just nodded dazed; Yuuko, still crying, pulled his tall frame into a hug and for the first time in years it felt like home. He knew it was stupid, but his mother was barely home, his brother was off in his own world and he didn't want to see his father ever again. After she let him go, he cleared his throat and told them he wanted to check on Hikari. He wondered down towards her room deep in thought, he stopped in her doorway catching a glimpse of her in the hall light; she tossed and turned, her face plain with discomfort and fear. He sauntered over to the other side of the bed climbing up and lying on top of the duvet cover, he wrapped a comforting arm around her. She gasped her eyes flashing open, when she turned to face who the arm belong to she sighed in relief and brought herself closer to him.

"You're still here." She smiled at him through sleepy eyes.

"I promised I would be." Hikari looked at the still open door and raised an eyebrow. "You're parents have very generously let me stay the night, in exchange I've agreed to leave the door open."

"Are they mad?" She whispered; her chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"No, you just scared the shit out of them; they were just concerned for you. I know that because you're brother actually apologized to me. But soon enough he'll go back to hating me again." He joked has he rubbed her back; she frowned at his comment.

"I don't think anyone could hate you." Takeru snorted and looked at her dubiously.

"Uh-huh and therefore you're boyfriend… dislikes me with a very strong passion?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now is not the time for this conversation again, I'm tired and by the looks of it you are too. Now will you get under the covers you're going to freeze to death!" He grabbed a thick blanket at the bottom of her bed and unfolded it on top of him.

"Happy now?" She scooted closer to him letting the mix of his scent and heat flow over her and bring her to the edge of sleep again.

"Yes, I am." She rolled over and exhaled, letting her body relax; she could felt Takeru's strong chest breathing steadily against her back and her breaths started to sync with his. A few minutes later he heard her mumbling something as she dozed off. He lowered her head so he could hear her properly. "What would I do without my Takeru?" He laughed softy, giving her a peck on the top of her head before he drifted off into a dream-less sleep.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay so I didn't plan on having this fic dark, but it seems to be fitting in with my original story line, so bear with me please! And don't worry I'll get back to Dai soon enough hehehehe.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Keep those reviews coming! (Coming close to 70! I would _really_ love to hit 70....)


	15. Chapter 15: Bargains

(May 23th, 2010)  
All I can say is wow! So many reviews! You guys are awesome!

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Bargains**

**~KPOV~**

That morning Hikari woke up from the first nightmare free sleep in a week; Takeru was lying with his arms wrapped around her, still wearing his jeans and green American Eagle t-shirt. Instead of the usual nightmare she suffered from she dreamt of Takeru and things that made her blush recalling them. She shook her head clearing it; he was her best friend, the feelings she dreamt about were just blown out of proportion, until she sorted things about with Daisuke they we friends; the best of friends, the kind that would die for each other. As she pictured Daisuke in her head, instead of the dreaded fear she felt a few days ago, she felt a mixture of feelings; anger, confusion and… love? Hikari decided it was much too early to be thinking of these things; she glanced over to the door to see that it was closed. Then she remembered that her parents knew everything, a wave of ease rush over her knowing she didn't have to relive that experience telling them. It was almost as if Takeru knew she wanted to tell them but wouldn't have to courage to say it out loud. She breathed in and inhaled the lovely scent of a cooking breakfast; she nudged Takeru and he yawned loudly, making her yawn too.

"Five… more… minutes…." He mumbled as his arms automatically flexed drawing her closer to him. She giggled as ruffled his soft blonde hair.

"Don't you want food first?" That got his attention, his stomach growling with hunger; she scowled at him. "Didn't you eat anything last night?"

"Nope. I was too worried about a certain someone to remember to feed myself." he stood up off the bed and stretched his arms up, Hikari noticed he was still in his jeans and tee.

"You didn't change either? Geez TK what am I going to do about you?" He chuckled, smiling at her exposing his white teeth.

"Stop fussing, god you sound like my mother, oh and speaking of her, she'll be coming home soon." Hikari opened her mouth but Takeru put a hand up stopping her. "Don't ask when, even I don't know, she just shows up randomly." She laughed getting up as well and ambled over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"For what? That's what friends are for."

"For everything. You really helped me out when I needed it." She pulled away looking up into his face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, you last night you seemed like you didn't have any nightmares, am I right?" She nodded looking pensive, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, for some reason it feels like things are better now. I feel different and change is going to happen soon, but I don't know what's going to change. It's kind of scary." They opened the door and walked towards the heavenly smell.

"Maybe it'll be for the better, they say things always have to get worse before they get better." She shrugged as they turned the corner.

"I hope so, I think I've had enough worse for--- Oh my god." When they entered the dining room, the table was covered in food; pancakes, fruit, waffles, bacon, sausages and French toast. Tai and Susumu were already sitting down munching while Yuuko brought in a steaming plate of scrambled eggs. They looked over and smiled, waving them towards the table.

"Good morning! Come and eat, you two must be hungry." They slowly wandered over; Hikari was still staring suspiciously at her parents. Takeru sat next to Tai and started to chat with him and Hikari sat beside her father; Susumu reached over and rubbed her back, smiling at her. They were handed plates and Takeru dug in looking like a man eating his last meal. Hikari just stared as how _normal_ her family was acting; everyone was in one room, and not arguing about something. _Well this must be a record _she thought as she took some French toast and drizzled maple syrup over them. The rest of breakfast was like any other regular family meal, people were pleasant to one another and the food was delicious. Of course Hikari forgot it was a eleven o'clock on a Wednesday and therefore they were missing school and her parents weren't at work. But her parents just said they wanted to have the day off and had already called the school to tell them both Takeru and Hikari weren't going to be at classes. After breakfast Yuuko exclaimed that she wanted to take Hikari out for a girls day out; manicures, pedicures, haircut and clothes shopping while the Susumu pronounced that he had booked a tee time for the three men at noon. Takeru was surprised that he was invited but Susumu explained that since he was already missing school he might as well have some fun doing it. They took the elevator to the underground parkade and walked over to two cars; Susumu took out the keys to a deep red Audi Locus while Yuuko opened the door to a sleek metallic grey Range Rover. Takeru stopped dead in his tracks staring at the vehicles; everyone got into the cars, only Susumu waited, standing the open driver's door. He grinned at Takeru's expression and motioned for him to come over. He slowly moved to the passenger and got in trying not to touch anything; Hikari giggled as she watched them drive away guessing that Takeru would be having a hell of a time for the rest of the afternoon.

Surprisingly Hikari had a great time as well; she had her hand and toe nails painted a blood sparkly red and her hair was streaked with under-layers of various browns. As far as clothing she was taken to the designer shops on main street and picked out multiple tops, pants, jeans and jackets. The best thing she picked out was a Chanel white strapless tube satin dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bust had a pleated and padded empire with a layer of pleated fabric that overlaps the front of the dress from the empire line to the bottom hem. The dress tightly hugged Hikari's hips and thighs, and ended above her knees. She couldn't wait to wear it for the upcoming dance; Miyako was going to be over moon when she saw it. Driving back Hikari had changed into washed out blue Guess jeans, a leaf green Dior cashmere v-neck, a soft black leather jacket and gold hoop earrings; she felt a thousand times better now that she'd gotten out and spend time doing about mindless things. They reached the parking lot to their building and saw that her father's car was back; they got back to their condo, taking off new Coach flats her and her mother walked into the living room to see Tai, Takeru and Susumu laughing and drinking a couple beers. Yuuko and Hikari looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Men." They spoke in unison then giggled, walking over to join them. The guys looked up and Takeru saw Hikari and choked on his drink, Tai slapped him on the back, chuckling.

"Jesus TK could you be more obvious?" Susumu laughed, Yuuko coming over and pecking him on the lips; Hikari blushed looking down at her outfit.

"Does it really look that bad?" Takeru was still coughing; eyes wide he shook his head but couldn't talk. Tai shook his head, he was plainly amused.

"No Kar, I think you should take that as you've rendered him speechless with your beauty." The rest of the family laughed while Hikari and Takeru blushed furiously.

"So what are you kids up to tonight then?" Yuuko asked from her seat on Susumu's armrest.

"Maybe going to see a movie? I really wanted to see 'Date Night', Miko said it was hilarious." Hikari looked over for Takeru opinion, he had stopped choking now and nodded in approval; he got up and walked over to her; they said their thanks and goodbyes, leaving for the theatre down the road. After the movie they stopped at Coffee Clutch before going to Takeru's place; they sat in two armchairs across from each other by the window noticing that it was starting to rain. They chatted about the movie and other light subjects but Takeru seemed distracted and Hikari said so. He fidgeted with his cup looking at the table in front of them.

"Um no, nothing wrong, I had a great time with your family today; it's just I saw this today and wanted to give it to you." He pulled out a small black velvet box and handed it to her. She opened the lid to a small golden heart-shaped locket, swirling patterns engraved the middle of the front and her initials H.Y. were engraved on the back. She took it out and held it up to the light and notice that there were tiny shards of diamonds decorated the swirls. She tore her eyes away to lok at Takeru; he was rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I know it's not anything fancy, I just thought that it'd let you know that you're never alone." It was Hikari's turn to be speechless, the necklace was perfect; she leaned over and wrapped her arms him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. I love it, really it's perfect." She leaned back observing his face. "Where did you get it?"

"There was an antique shop beside a Starbucks we stopped by today and it was in the window; crazy thing was it already had those initials on it." Hikari found the clasp and fastened his around her neck; the chain was longer so the heart fell to the top of her bust. She smiled down at it and then up at Takeru; he cleared his throat and stood up still looking embarrassed.

"So we should probably go before that rain gets any heavier." Hikari stood up too, still beaming at him, as they left the shop Hikari looped her arm through his and squeezed tightly.

They arrived at his empty apartment, chatting away, clothes speckled by the rain. They kicked off their shoes and Hikari took her usual seat on the sofa as Takeru went to get them drinks.

"So what do you want today? Apple juice as usual or fruit…" His voice trailed off; Hikari knelt on the couch and looked over to the kitchen.

"TK?" He was staring at a piece of paper on the fridge with one hand on the door handle; his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "TK? Is something wrong?" She got up and strolled over to him and placed a hand on his forearm shaking it gently. "Hello? Earth to TK?" He snapped up and then re-focused his eyes on her,

"Sorry, its just Matt must've left a post-it note saying there was an envelope in the mail for me. But I'm not expecting anything, I haven't ordered anything in ages and university acceptances aren't until the New Year." She spotted to envelope on the kitchen counter and handed it to him.

"Well, you'll never know until you open it." The crisp white envelope was addressed to Takeru with no return address; it weighed nearly nothing so he figured it wasn't anything huge. He sighed, ripped the top open and removed a single sheet of paper neatly folded in three. He opened it read a letter from a delivery service indicating that something had arrived for him and was to be picked up at the location provided on the letter. "Well that's weird… Let's go pick it up!" He stared at her, face still sceptical.

"I don't know, it seems kind of strange doesn't it, I mean, I'm not expecting it." She snorted and dragged him to the entry hall throwing a dry leather jacket at him, she took her new jacket and shrugged it on.

"It's not that late, and it's got the seal of a mail company I don't think that someone sent you a bomb. Anyways I think this street is over on the main street not far from here!" He gave up grabbing an umbrella and he gently wrapped an extra scarf around her neck, brushing her cheek. She smiled, bouncing up and down with excitement. "This is so exciting! I always love getting mail especially packages! Oh especially surprise ones! You're _so_ lucky! I never get mail anymore, it sad really…" She blabbered on as they made their way through the rain with their black umbrella linking arms.

Walking down the main street was always beautiful when it started to get dark, the buildings and ads on the giant screen would light up painting the walls with rainbow colours. Finally Takeru stopped, looking at the letter with the address he was suppose to go to, he glanced at the shop then double checked the letter again in disbelief. They stood in front of the BMW shop, glossy cars that he could never afford shining out at them. Hikari frowned up at him puzzled,

"Is there a reason why we stopped?" He pointed at the letter,

"I think… this is the address we're suppose to be at…" They were both thoroughly baffled the rain pounding on their umbrella.

"Well… let's go in I guess and find out what you need to pick up." She took him by the hand and pushed through the glass doors, Takeru towing behind her. A handsome man in a black suit walked over, looking them up and down, and not looking impressed as he noted their age.

"Is there something I can help you with?" It seemed more of a threat then a question. Takeru lifted the letter and held it out for the salesman to see.

"I'm here to pick something up apparently." The man took it, reading it over understanding dawned upon his face and he nodded, replacing his disapproving smile with a welcoming one. He shook Takeru's free hand enthusiastically, "Mr. Takaishi, we're been expecting you, you're order came in just this morning, I hope you haven't been waiting. Please follow me" He spoke feverishly with a trace of reverence, like Takeru was a celebrity or something. Takeru raised an eyebrow at Hikari and she giggled, covering her mouth. He took them around the back of the front desk, leading to what Takeru assumed was the garage, but the salesman left them there a moment promising to be back in a moment with the manager.

When the manager came he warmly shook both their hands and went over to the large door with a keypad where the punched in a code and scanned his finger. A beep and the door clicked open, he motioned them through the large metal door where they saw huge columns of cars more beautiful then the ones in the show rooms. The manager walked down the middle of the aisles speaking to them, his voice echoing through the massive storage room.

"Now, as protocol I ask that you don't take any photos or video recording for obvious reasons." They followed the manager in a daze, gazing at all the vehicles. Hikari spoke up,

"What do you mean for obvious reasons? Aren't they just cars?" The manager laughed at her lack of knowledge.

"No Ms. Yagima, all these cars haven't been released to the public yet, some are next years models and others are sample models for two or three years down the road." Finally they reached the end and stopped, still staring around with amazement. "So what do you think Mr. Takaishi?" Takeru looked at him confused,

"Well it's all very interesting but what does this have to do with this letter?" The manager laughter boomed as he clasped Taker's shoulder.

"That letter is instructions for me to give you this" He pointed to a gleaming metallic black and silver motorcycle with magma red streaks that resembled the K1300S he had seen in the last _Motorcycle World_ magazine he got every month; but this one looked more detailed and established if that was even possible. It had to be the most gorgeous bike he'd ever laid eyes on; he'd been saving up for a motorcycle for years, but still didn't have a fraction of what it would take to buy a half decent bike. For some reason, _this_ was what he was supposed to pick up? _Whoever sends it knows me, or at least my addiction for motorcycles_. The only people he had told about his dreams for a bike were Hikari, Hudson, his family and a few friends from Gosen. He couldn't imagine any of them being able to afford to buy a bike like this; he estimated it to be about the price of his rent for at least five years. He eyed the manager suspiciously,

"You're joking right? Who sent it?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry but no letter came with it and I can't give out the billing information, it's confidential. This is the model for 2013, it's not even on the market, in fact, it hasn't been released to the press yet. You're a lucky man." Takeru was completely baffled as he eyed each feature, he would kill for a bike, any bike. But to get such a prestigious bike from an anonymous benefactor, that would be like stealing.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this, it's too much." The manager looked at Takeru like he was an alien.

"I'm apologize sir, but it's already been paid for, the buyer specifically said that if you didn't take it, we were to throw it out." He saw the horrified look on Takeru's face, smiling slightly. "Obviously they must've known you wouldn't accept it. Here are the keys and the helmets that came with it." Something he tossed at him glistened silver, reflexes made him catch the single silver key and a BMW keychain with an inscription on the reverse side:

_Takeru Takaishi_

_BMW K3500RS Sport 2013_

Hikari looked up at Takeru who was staring, jaw dropped at the motorcycle; she nudged him until he finally closed his mouth again. The manager waited for Takeru to compose himself, then handed a sleek black motorcycle helmet with a reflective lens and a smaller more normal looking helmet to Hikari. Finally Takeru stepped forward and grazed his hand over the sleek glistening paint; then he got on sticking the keys in the ignition. The bike roared as he started the engine, the halogen lights lit up the entire wall making it glow. Takeru looked up excitedly at Hikari and motioned for her to join him; he skipped over and gracefully mounted the bike behind him, putting on her helmet. The manager grinned and shook Takeru's hand,

"It was good doing business with you, any questions feel free to stop by anytime." He hit a large button on the wall and the storage door opened to reveal the busy main street; it had stopped raining during their time there. Takeru put on his helmet, pushing down the lens then pressed the accelerator, sending the bike forward on the street. Hikari squealed and held onto his waist as they moved down the main street. He couldn't believe how smooth it shifted gears; it felt like they were gliding. They drove around the roads until the traffic started to thin and the moon was bright in the sky. He was on top of the world, he couldn't have been happier; a state of the art bike under his fingers; he grinned to himself and sped up, making his way to Hikari's condo. He turned off the bike in the circled driveway in front of her building, taking of his, then her helmet. He walked her to the lobby door, still staring at the bike; he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't get it, who would send such a thing, I mean, nobody that knows I have my licence could possibly afford such a thing. And even if they could why would they give it me?" Hikari looked up at him, beaming.

"You always sell yourself short you know, you don't realize what a catch you are; you're funny, talented, selfless and of course a sexy beast." She chuckled, opening the glass door and holding it open with her foot. "You done so many good things for people, someone's probably sending you a thank you. Now stop thinking about it and just enjoy it. I can't wait until you bring it to school tomorrow." She grinned and waved as the door swung shut; he too couldn't wait until tomorrow, Hudson was going to freak. And with that thought we drove home, parking it in the underground parkade below his building and went to bed, happy as could be.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Who sent the bike? Hmmmmm you'll have to read on to find out!

Annnnnnnd for those who would like a visual of Hikari's white dress, Google image: white-strapless-pleated-evening-prom-party-satin-womens-mini-dress

And for the motorcycle I based TK's bike on the BMW K1300S in the Sapphire Black/Granite Grey/Magma Red colour.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16: Enough

(May 24th, 2010)  
Ooooooooo okay okay here's the next one, I hope you like it ;P  
_**BTW if you're not mature and you've been reading this story, from here on in is when the M rating comes in; heed my warning.**_

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Enough**

**~KPOV~**

Another couple weeks pasted and things seemed to settle back to normal; Hikari had stopped having nightmares and her friends seemed to forgive her for her temporary insanity. The only person that hadn't was Daisuke; they hadn't really talked lately over the past few weeks, since that day in the cafeteria. When she had gotten over it the fact that Daisuke wasn't the man that attacked her; she had tried to talk to him again so they could make things right. She wanted to have things back to the way things were; sure she'd found out some things that she didn't know before about him, but after thinking long and hard she had decided to give him one more chance. But every time she attempted to talk to him he had always shrugged her off, so she decided just to give him his space. So now nearly a month later it was the school dance that Miyako had been so set on everyone going to. Surprisingly Hikari felt it would be a good night to go and have fun; she had talked to Takeru about it and he'd been reluctant to go, he wasn't a fan of dancing. To top things off his mother still hadn't come home, instead she had sent a message saying she'd be home in a couple weeks with some important news.

The night of the dance Hikari and her girlfriends strolled towards the entrance of a brick building, Miyako was literally buzzing with excitement; her lavender hair was curled into ringlets and she wore a light orange dress that brought out her hair even more. She, Catherine and Hikari had gotten their nails painted; all French tip and hair done at Spike! earlier that evening. Catherine wore a blood red knee length cotton dress with a matching hair band and Hikari wore the satin Chanel white mini dress she bought a few weeks ago with her mother. They had all decided to dress lightly because they knew it was going to be hot and sweaty as soon as the dancing started. They arrived at the entrance where a tall man dressed in black stood by the door; the school had rented out a local club for the dance, but alcohol wasn't to be served (but of course people still brought their own). The bouncer checked for their school ids then nodded, opening the door; music flooded through as a DJ mixed up the popular songs. It seemed like the dance had long started because the entire junior and senior class already appeared to be there; Hikari looked at her watch, it was already 10 o'clock. The heat was overpowering as they made their way to the coat check, dropping off their winter coats and bags. They made their way to the crowd noticing that others dressed similarly to them; even the boys wore short sleeve shirts and some even wore shorts.

The girls were now in the centre of the room, banners and lights flashed through the room, the vibes people gave off were intoxicating and Hikari found herself really excited to be there. She continued to gaze around astounded by the environment and the amount of work that the school put into this dance; when she had gone to a dance three years ago, it was in there school gym and sorely lacking in decorations. But this was something else; as they scanned the room she made note that drinks had already been smuggled in and were being put to use. It was dark but the coloured strobe lights pulsed throughout the room. As the lights flashed, she saw a group of boys making their way towards them; Iori, Ken, Chase and Takeru, all dressed in t-shirts and jeans pushed through until they reached them. Miyako pounced on Ken giving him an enthusiastic kiss then taking his hand making him dance with her. A black-haired girl nearby greeted and smiled up at Takeru seductively, but he didn't notice, he was grinning at Hikari, his white teeth illuminating every second or two with the lights. He wore a white American Eagle tee with random black writing along the front, it fit perfectly, not too loose but not skin tight either; she could just make out the tight muscles in his chest. His jeans appeared to be a dark wash topped with a black belt and silver buckle. She smiled back, taking his hand and dragging him closer so her could talk into his ear; the music was way too loud to try to talk normally.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you here! I thought you didn't like dances!" She still had to yell but he seemed to hear her, he bent down and placed his mouth closer to her so he could reply.

"I could say the same thing about you!" She smirked and laughed, "You know you look stunning in that dress." A blush flooded her cheeks; she hoped he couldn't see it in the dark lighting. He pulled back and beamed at her as "Twist and Shout" came on over the speakers; he took her hand and pulled her towards him. She instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. They had less then a foot between them as they twisted to the beat, singing the words at the top of their lungs. Another hour of "Golden Oldie" songs played, their group switched up partners each song.

Hikari noticed that she still hadn't seen Daisuke but she figured he wouldn't show up anyways, they hadn't talked or texted for over a week now, he hadn't sat with them at lunchtime either. She was worried that she'd pushed him away, she hadn't told him about that night; it had just been too hard to try reliving it. Takeru never brought it up anymore, but he let her know that he was always there if she ever wanted to talk about it. She scanned the room checking for Dai again as she and Iori danced, but she still didn't see him. She told herself that if she didn't see him tonight that she'd find him tomorrow so she could apologize and make things right again. As she thought she felt hot and frustrated; so when the song ended she excused herself to Iori and made her way towards the washroom signs.

She fought her way, pushing through the grinding couples holding cups of beer or liquor, until she found herself in the dim hallway music still pounding her ears. As she walked down the hall she couldn't see the women's washroom sign, she frowned wondering if she went into the wrong hallway. She kept going, the music faded to a light hum as she moved farther away, she sighed and looked around, sure she must've gone to wrong way; then she heard something and turned the corner relieved she finally found it. Instead a group of girls exiting the washroom there were two people entangled together, they groaned louder as they moved faster, a dark brown haired girl was propped against a small table groping at the brunette boy's back, his pants around his ankles. She recognized him instantly and gasped stumbling back,

"Dai?" she whispered, her voice croaking from all the yelling she had done. They froze, Daisuke's face was hard as his eyes found hers; she was shell-shocked. She knew Dai was popular and even flirty, but she knew flirting was the farthest it ever went. They untangled themselves and the brunette pulled her skirt down that had been hiked up to her waist, she lowered herself to the ground and left quickly, looking at the ground, the air brushing past Hikari. Daisuke pulled his jeans back up; he turned and faced her, his face cold. She was at a loss for words, her jaw was slack and emotions flitted across her face. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something, he didn't seem to be bothered that she'd just caught him having sex with another girl.

"Dai… you…Why?" She stuttered as she tried to force her thoughts out of her mouth, he sneered at her.

"Oh come on Kar, you can't say you haven't seen this coming. You haven't even talked to me over the past few weeks, let alone let me touch you."

"But… I tried talking to you for weeks, you just ignored me. I was just giving you some space! I know that I was a little distant before that, but Dai… I tried!"

"Yeah Kar but for weeks you wouldn't even look at me, you avoided me! You flinched when I touched you! He raised his voice, moving closer to her at he did. "You wouldn't even tell me what was wrong!" She flinched as he started to yell; he was a foot away from her now.

"Dai… I'm sorry. I told you that a thousand times, everyone goes through a bad patch ok? But that doesn't give you an excuse to sleep with someone else! " Tears filled her eyes as angry swept through her body, the realization of what just happened finally catching up with her. He scoffed at her as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I have needs Kar and you couldn't fulfil them so I found out a way so I could" He was so brutally honest, his words sunk in and she lost it.

"So there have been more of them? How long is too long to keep it in your pants Dai? When you were gone for weeks for basketball tournaments, you didn't find me sleeping with other guys to satisfy my needs! You were gone for weeks at a time, never once did I even consider it. But should I cheated on you just because you weren't there to catch me in the act? Or does this rule not apply to men?" She shoved him and caught him off balance, he stumbled back. Then was red with angry as he strode back over to her, grabbing her by the arm and pushing her against the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You think I don't know about the your "friend" Takeru? You think I don't know there's something going on between you two!"

"How can you even say that? He's my friend, nothing has ever happened between us because _I would never cheat on you_! Apparently you have though, so before we started to sleep together how many skanks did you get to satisfy your "needs"? You know, you disgust me! For years I've defended you when people told me you were a player, that you were wrong for me! But I guess they were right all along; you are a man hor." She slapped him hard across the cheek, "I never want to talk to you again, and don't even try to, just leave. Me. Alone." She shook his grip off and walked back the way she came, angry tears streaming down her face; he didn't try to follow her.

Hikari found herself back in the humming room, music blaring; she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and looked around. A group of guys were pouring some sort of alcohol into glasses, meanwhile scanning the room for anyone looking. She strode over to them and grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and an empty plastic cup from one of the boys.

"Hey! That's not for you!" they cried as she poured some into the cup and handed the bottle back to them; she turned around and swigged the drink. The fluid burned her throat as it made it's way to her stomach; she took another gulp then placed the cup down on a table nearby. She waded her way back through the bouncing cluster of students until she spotted Miyako's purple hair through the crowd of heads.

She moved towards her group of friends then as she reached them, she saw Takeru dancing with some red headed girl she didn't know. She pushed her way over and grabbed Takeru's hand, yanking him over to her. He tripped over someone's foot and she jerked them to a part of the crowd away from their friends, surrounded by kids she didn't know. She placed herself with her back to his chest and placed his hands on her hips. Hikari leaned herself against him making sure there were no gaps between their bodies as they grinded to the heavy beat. She could feel his body was tense, unable to understand her sudden change; her head started to feel light and a wave of giddiness rushed through. She didn't want to think about what had just happened, but she knew it was over and she could do whatever the hell she wanted to now. She placed her hands on his and guided one up her waist, trying to get him to relax. She took the other and drew it towards the hem on her white dress, until he skin found hers. Even over the pounding music she heard his sudden intake of breath, he hesitated, not sure what to do. She giggled at his response and continued to guide his hand in circles on her thigh, slowly taking it higher.

He lowered his head to her shoulder and inhaled along her skin, tracing his lips lightly along her collarbone and up her throat. Hikari snickered as she felt his hands start to make movements of their own, gripping her waist and holding her tightly against him. His other palm slid up higher, then as she felt her stomach clench with anticipation of him reaching her core, he slid back down. She groaned as he teased her, he chuckled at her response, laughing as he planted kisses up her neck and nibbled on her ear. She took her hand and held the back of his neck, hold his head to her neck, she felt weak, from the alcohol or his touching she didn't know, she just didn't want it to stop.

The heat in the room was overwhelming, but she sure that the flush along her skin wasn't from the surrounding body heat. His fingers danced along the inside of her thigh and around her kneecap, the hand on her waist travelled higher until it reached her bust line. He curved his finger along the bottom of her breast; even though there was the layer of the satin dress between them she felt like her skin was on fire. For the first time in a long time she felt wanted; like Takeru wanted to please her instead of thinking of only himself, something Dai lost a while ago. She scolded herself from bringing up Dai in her head and in rebellion to her thoughts she twisted in Takeru's hold so they were face to face; still keeping their bodies connected everywhere. Takeru didn't stop taunting her, he flitted his hand up and cupped one breast, brushing her ridged scar with his pinkie; she automatically arched her back pressing herself closer. He grabbed her ass and squeezed; she squealed in delight and wrapped her fingers in his silky hair, trying to pull herself up. He guessed what she what trying to do and fixed both hands on her behind and dragged her up so they were eye level; he held her so easily it was like she weight ten pounds instead of one hundred twenty five.

Hikari scrutinized his face, trying to guess what he was thinking; his ocean eyes twinkled in the strobe lights and flashed her a grin that made her stomach drop through her feet. The bass of the music vibrated through the floor, it was obvious that alcohol was influencing most of the crowd, because girls swayed dangerously and boys were taking advantage. Even though Hikari had a bit to drunk, it wasn't enough to make her irrational; instead she felt like all her nerves were hyper-sensitive, every touch was a hundred times more pleasurable. But again she didn't know if that was the alcohol or just Takeru; she had been fooling herself to think that they could've been just friends. With that thought she brushed her lips against his, he responded instantly taking one of his hands and lifting her chin, his mouth hungry for more. He parted her lips and she hugged herself even closer to him; she took his lower lip and bit lightly, he groaned and she felt the bulge in his jeans harden even more then it was before.

She smiled and continued to kiss him, trailing her lips across his smooth jaw line down his neck. Her hand gripped his head tighter as he moved his head to kiss the hollow of her neck; a pool of warmth settled below her abdomen and she shivered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. Hikari tugged on his golden hair so her mouth could find his again, needing to taste him again. He grinned as their mouths moulded to one another; his right hand stayed supporting her weight against him while his left started to float up the back of her knee pushing up her dress until she felt him caress the inside of her thigh. As he started to near the top of her legs, she was let go of abruptly and she landed surprised on her feet. A mass of movement seemed to be struggling in front of her; only the flashing of lights gave her any indication of what was going on. She saw Takeru's head of blonde hair struggling on the ground as a darker set of hair hit him. Of course she could count on Daisuke ignore her; the dancers that were around them before cleared a circle, giving them a wide birth; some watched but others just continued to dance like nothing was wrong.

Hikari was furious; she strode over to the fighting boys and yanked Daisuke with all her strength up to his knees, a look of surprise took of his previous mask of anger. She took advantage of his confusion to wind her fist back and snap it into his face; she felt bone give way as she hit his nose. He crashed to the ground clutching his bleeding nose,

"What the fuck Kari!" were the only words that escaped his mouth before she pulled his head up by a fistful of hair and punched him in the jaw. He crumpled to the floor whimpering; her hand pounded like a bitch, but she could deal with that later. She yelled over the continuous music, loud enough that Daisuke would hear her.

"I told you to leave me, and by extension, my friends alone! Now leave you cheating bastard or I'll start to aim lower then your waist to things that are more important to you." He stared at her, pure hatred covered his face; but he seemed to understand that tonight wouldn't be a good time to try to win this fight. He stumbled up glaring at her; still clutching his nose, he stepped around Takeru who had gotten up and was rubbing his cheek with one hand. The crowd parted like the red sea as Dai left, the spectators watched him leave then filled in the large circle and continued to dance; some still watched Takeru and Hikari. She strode over to him and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her chin so he could give her a peck on the lips. Hikari was so mad that she practically vibrated; angry tears rolled down her cheeks and Takeru wiped them away with his hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to be a part of that, did he hurt you?" She searched his face for injuries then she placed a hand on an already swelling eyebrow. "Does it hurt?" He kissed the inside of her wrist then gently lowered her hand so he could check out her hand.

"I would say I'm the one who should be asking you that." Lifting the back of her hand so she could see it; her right hand was bright red. The pulsing lights didn't help matters, as she stared at it she felt the throbbing pain in her palm. "I think he'll look a lot worse than the both of us put together in the morning though, remind me never to get on you're bad side." She glanced around the sweltering room and noticed that Ken and the others had seen the entire thing and were now staring at the two of them like aliens; she also noticed that the entire basketball team had also seen the whole fight. All the sudden she felt extremely embarrassed; she ducked her chin avoiding their friends' gazes.

"Come on, let's go home" Takeru took her unharmed hand in his and pulled her after him as he moved through the various dancers and to the coat check. He grabbed both their belongings and left through the front door; the city was quiet except for the muffled music from the club. There was a light breeze as they headed towards Takeru's parked motorcycle; he helped her put on her helmet then lifted her onto the backseat. He got on, starting the ignition and securing Hikari's hands tightly around his waist. The motorcycle weaved in and out of the few cars still on the road, the only activity that could be heard was faint buzzing from clubs they past down the road.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Oh yes I finally gave you the moment you've all been waiting for! (Sixteen chapters later... but hey at least I gave it to you. LOL I could have been very cruel and held it out for another ten chapters. J/K)  
Dai is out of the picture (seriously, what a douche. I hate the guy.) And Takeru is sooooooooo in :D

_Can't wait to hear what you guys think of it!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17: Bliss

(May 30th, 2010)  
Okay so like I said before, M ratings are officially in effect. Enjoy!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Bliss**

**~KPOV~**

Finally twenty minutes later they reached the underground lot behind his condo and he drove into the motorcycle parking. Takeru shut off the engine and got off helping Hikari to her feet as well. She slipped her hand into his as they took the elevator to Takeru's floor. They took off their shoes and jackets when they entered the dark room.

It was obvious to Hikari that his mother was still away on her another business trip, as the apartment looked the same as the last time she saw it. She moved to Takeru's room to search his shirt drawer for her favourite green jersey; she attempted to strip off her dress, but her right hand pulsed too much to grasp the hem. Takeru came into the room; he leaned on the doorframe, light from the hall illuminating his figure, he chuckled as he watched her struggle.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at other people's pain," she said with frustration as she let the hem fall again. He glided over to her and grabbed the bottom of her dress pulling it easily over her head, not without lingering his fingers over her bare breasts first. He didn't stop his stroking as her dress hit the ground; she shivered, his touch reminding her of what had happened before Daisuke had so rudely interrupted them on the dance floor. She would have let him continue but she was still a bit cold so she took the jersey off his bed and put it on; when her head resurfaced from the shirt she saw a pouty look on Takeru's face. Hikari couldn't help but laugh at him; he played with the locket he gave her that sitting in the crevasse of her breasts, tickling her skin at her same time.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" She nodded and climbed under his navy covers, pulling them up to her neck. She watched Takeru remove his shirt; he bent down and picked up her dress, placing both on the nearby desk. His scars glowed slightly as streetlight lit the room faintly, as she looked at them she felt that same wave of anger had many times before. He unzipped his jeans, revealing a pair of grey boxer briefs and draped them over the back of the chair then walked over to the bed. Hikari marvelled at the strong walls of muscle that rippled across his stomach and his strong leg muscles; to her, no amount of scarring could change that fact that he was absolutely breathtaking. He grabbed the corner of the duvet and lifted it up, scooting into bed next to her. She rolled over so her back was towards him and he wrapped both his muscular arms around her waist drawing her tight to him. He fluttered brief kisses down her neck then rested his forehead on the back of her head. They lay there for a few minutes like that until Takeru broke he silence.

"Kari?" He talked into her hair, breathing in her smell.

"Mmm-hmm?" Hikari's eyes closed as she resorted to the blissful feeling of his body encasing hers.

"I know that you probably don't want me asking, and you don't have to talk about it right now, but what happened between tonight? Between you and Dai?" She stiffened slightly and for a few more minutes she didn't answer him as she tried to make sense of everything in her head. When she did speak, she did so slowly and calmly; even though calm was the last thing she felt.

"When I went to go find the washroom, I went the wrong way and found him… with another girl." She paused, recalling what happened. "She left and I asked him why, he said that he had needs. Needs that I hadn't been fulfilling for him for the past few weeks. He didn't apologize, he even admitted to sleeping with other girls… I'm guessing now that whenever one of us was out of town, he had to satisfy his "needs" with someone else…" her voice trailed off and they were both silent, Takeru knew it was best to wait until she was done. "I can't believe I was with him for so long! That I slept with him! I'm such an idiot for not seeing it before! I should have listened to you." She tossed her head in disbelief as she remembered all the times he would go away on sports trips or when she went on family vacation; as she tallied all the trips in her head, she wondered how many girls he'd been with while they were apart, she was sickened at the rough estimate she calculated in her head. "I told him I'd had enough and to leave me alone; he obviously didn't listen." She sighed and tightened Takeru's arms around her, savouring his lovely citrus scent. "I'm done now, I've had enough of that jackass." She turned in his arms so they were face-to-face and looked up at him. "You're not going to go anywhere tonight are you? I don't really feel like being on my own." He buried his nose into the side of her neck, kissing every inch he could reach.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you need me here." Takeru grazed one hand along her thighs as the other pulled her shirt down to expose her collarbone; he brushed his soft lips over her skin, sparks shooting through her body. She moaned slightly as she lifted her hands to caress him from his toned stomach up to his peck muscles; they were stronger then Dai's ever were, covered with the softest skin. She smiled as she felt his crotch stiffen when she ran her fingers across his bare chest. His hands kept working by cupping her breasts and massaging them while his mouth danced from her earlobe to the hollow of her neck. Takeru took a deep breath as she raised her left hand to his chin and pulling it away from where it was working on her shoulder. He looked confused as she stared at him, "is something wrong?" she shook her head at him.

"Quite the opposite, you're driving me crazy." He broke out into a huge grin and her heart stuttered as he stoked her cheek with his thumb then brushed her bottom lip.

"Good. Because I thought I was the only one going insane." He leaned down and covered his mouth with hers; Hikari's skin seemed to boil and her breath came with a gasp. She rolled herself on top of him and dragging herself up his body; Takeru could feel her nipples against him as she moved, more heat rushed to his groin hardening even then before.

A growl escaped his mouth and he released her, letting both hands slip Hikari upright on his lap and he sat up. They both knelt inches apart on the bed; he placed one hand under her ass, crushing her to him and the other hand went for her neck, she arched it back, waiting for his mouth. He obliged all too willingly; he sucked at the base of her neck, switching between light and hard pressure. She felt her nipples go hard with yearning, forming small circular peaks through her jersey. He must've felt them on his chest because he groaned and snaked a hand under the shirt, cupping her breast. As soon as he touched them she whimpered in delight, forcing herself closer to him, she couldn't get enough; she needed every millimetre of him touching her. His hand traced the outside of her left breast circling down until be was on the perimeter of her nipple, still not touching it though. She growled as she seized his hand, compelling him to touch her; he chuckled as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I can't touch what I can't see." He smirked, his eyes full of passion and lust. She raised her arms above her head causing her breasts to lift. He took both of his hands and placed them on her waist then ran up her sides, tracing her skin faintly as the shirt bunched up. It lifted off her head and he tossed it to the side never taking her eyes off her. He looked at her with such intensity that she felt a flood of desire pool in her abdomen. She wanted him to touch her, but he seemed frozen, just staring. Lifting her hand she rubbed her aching breast, moving it up and down. She took her other hand and dragged her fingernails down Takeru's chest, leaving five pink lines on his muscular stomach. He sighed then gripped her breast massaging it, playing with the tip. The sensation was overwhelming; she lifted her breast and arching her back. He grinned and lowered his face, licking the hard tip in circles. She couldn't help it; she tangled her fingers into his golden hair and pushed his head until he took her entire nipple into his mouth. She held it there as he suckled, she moaned as he moved from one to the other. Then he pressed his face between them and moved down, trailing hot breezy kisses to her belly button then his hands played with the top of her lacy underwear she still had on. His hand clutched her while the other started to tug on her bottoms. She wanted him to keep going but something came over her with a shot of adrenaline and lifted his head to hers and pushed him on the chest with one hand.

He was off-guard and fell with his back to the wall, his face apparent with shock and unsatisfaction. She moved away from him, he protested as he grappled as her waist, trying to stop her from leaving. She hit his hand away and she wagged her finger at him, placing the finger on his lips, bending over slightly; letting her breasts dangle. He was sitting up slightly as if he was reading; legs outstretched before him across the bed in his briefs. His arms were by his sides twitching; itching to touch her. Her hand moved from his mouth to his shoulders where she braced herself and placed first the right, then the left leg on either side of his, straddling his crotch. She must've looked bolder than she felt because his eyes turned from his usual ocean blue to a stormy black. She leaned to the side, grabbing her discarded jersey, then massaging her breasts on his chest as she murmured into his ear.

"You had your turn. It's my turn to look. Remember we can't touch what we can't see" He immediately knew what she meant, feverishly rubbing his hands along the inside of her thighs. She sighed and took his hands, placing them together. "I said, it's my turn. No touching unless I say so." She hit him, not hard but enough to make his skin go pink. She took one of his hands and curled it into a fist, leaving a long single index finger extended. Then placed it in her mouth, licking and sucking it, moving it slowly back and forth out of her perfect rosy lips. She felt him stiffen and his breathing got heavy, groaning with pure delight. Then she took it and stuck in between the cleavage of her breasts, gently forcing it up and down. She forced her elbows towards each other making the soft skin into firm mounds; continued to move his finger. She pulled it out then used the shirt to tie his hands together above his head in a v-formation. She scratched her fingers down his arms and pushed her breasts into his face, where she felt the hot, uneven breath on them. He strained his mouth to reach them but she pulled back teasing him by caressing them with her own hands instead. After that her mouth moved to his earlobe where she whispered in his ear

"Takeru Takaishi. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had the hots for me." She shook her head making her hair fondle his shoulder. "But that's not possible right? Because we're suppose to be friends. Like you said. Friends. But really, do friends do this?" She took his ear into his mouth nipping while her hands floated down his chest trail of hair that lead to his boxers. She pointed her finger and started to follow it until she started to pull them down, then stopped much to Takeru's dismay. Then she wandered along the belt, tracing the edge along his stomach, which was rising and falling rapidly. "Do friends do this?" She grinded her pelvis into his, feeling the hardness of him. He whimpered in pleasure, still yanking at his handcuffs. "Do friends do this?" she took the top of the boxers in both hands and pulled them down in slow motion, then rested her hand on him squeezing casually.

"Oh god…!" He groaned so loudly she laughed and re-settled herself back on top, leaving only a thin layer of fabric between the next step of their relationship that they both so longed for. "Do friends do this?" She asked simply tugged on his testes gently. He couldn't take it anymore he lowered his bound hands around her neck and yanked her towards him. Their lips met, hot and moist; they moved in sync as his tongue pried open her mouth for entry. She shifted her tongue as well until they met; all that desire and need exploded hundred-fold as they kissed. Something passed between them neither could explain. She fumbled at the restrains she had put on, releasing his hands for roaming. He took full control as he wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her back first on bed.

He followed her, hovering over, his hands at the top of her thong. He paused for a second then ripped them off. She didn't protest as he drove in for another passionate kiss as he explored the small dark bush of hair with one hand. She squirmed as he forced her legs apart, and caressed her folds with a gentle finger. Hikari felt a shiver course through her body, she nearly passed out as dipped his fingers in then out slowly. She had to close her eyes to stop her from seeing spots as he dipped again and again looking for her clit. Finally he found it and moved faster, adding a third finger, in response she thrust her hips against his hand and forced his free hand up to her breasts; aching for more. Takeru played with her tits then felt her walls start to contract; her breathing grew laboured as he plunged faster. An orgasm flooded over her as he continued to drive her fingers into her until she stopped moving. He removed his fingers from her and lifted them to smell her arousal, and then he took her face, kissing her hard. His hand caressed her breasts again, the other brushed lightly along te soft skin on the inside of her thigh. She smiled as she kissed back, surprised at how turned on she felt already. She lowered her hand to his manhood and started to massage it as they kissed, his body stiffened then relaxed as she stroked him. Hikari could feel him twitch and she rubbed faster trying to give him what he wanted, but he removed her hand.

"No wait, I won't last. I need a condom." She laughed lightly before she kissed him again.

"You don't worry about it, I'm on the pill. Now don't make me wait any longer. I think we've waited long enough for this." He paused then entered her slowly, she moaned as he filled her and spread her legs out farther. He hooked his elbow under her right knee and pulled it up to her shoulder; then he held both of her hands and raised them above her head, causing her breasts to lift and magnify in size. Hikari could feel his member pulsing within her as he slowly started to plunge into her; he lowered his head and sucked on her nipples sending even more waves through her. The sensation was amazing as he slowly pulled out then pushed even harder back in, she couldn't take the tempo she needed him to move faster. "Move faster TK! Faster!" He didn't need any more encouragement to be cautious, his thrusts increased and she felt one hand grip his ass tilting it higher towards him. She could feel his erection growing as her walls clenched against him. "You're so hot! So wet and tight!" With his words her core grew even more wet and the feelings within her escalated; she had never felt so good, so beautiful or so wanted in her entire life. His tongue licked between the curves of her breasts and both his hands now kneaded her butt cheeks tilting her so high her bottom barely touched the sheet anymore; her head became light as her brain tried to comprehend everything going on. Then that feeling in the bottom of her core started to erupt and she felt the waves starting.

"Oh god, harder!" She whimpered she started to lose control, he immersed himself fully pounding with more force "You're close aren't you? What do you want me to do?" He teased into her ear, kissing her down her neck, she couldn't take it. "Whatever you do I _don't _want you to stop!" She practically yelled as she gripped his back, pulling him tighter to her. He chuckled then thrusted faster, her walls rippled faster and she felt his cock start to spasm. "Oh god!" She griped his shoulders holding on for support as Hikari's walls convulsed sending her into an ecstasy she'd never experienced before. They both moaned and panted as they came, Takeru still plunging until she let out a final cry and went limp. He collapsed onto his side, still connected with her; after a few minutes he withdrew from her and kissed from her forehead until he found her lips.

"That was…" There were no words coming to his mind that could sum up just how incredible that was. Sure, he had been with girls before, but never like that. Hikari giggled,

"I know. It was, wasn't it?" she fingered circles across the plain of muscles on his chest, "No words, can explain how amazing that was." She crushed her mouth with his; enjoying the deep kiss they shared, still sweaty and panting. Takeru lay on his back one hand resting on the back on his head, the other wrapped around Hikari's waist. She lay half-across his chest, right hand playing with his hair, her left placed on his taunt chest. She smiled lazily up at him, her eyelids drooping slightly, "we should do this again sometime." He chuckled and pressed his moist lips to the top of her messy brown hair.

"I agree, but first I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep." She yawned and nodded, already starting to doze off with her head on his chest. He pushed a wayward strand of hair out of her glowing face, "My beautiful Kari." He smiled; holding her tightly to him as her breathing steadied then his eyelids grew heavy as sleep took over.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay, finally together! Took long enough I know… But I can't stand those stories where in like, the 2nd chapter Kari or TK dump their GF/BF and get together. (obvs though one-shots are exactly that, I don't mind those) Seriously where's the plot and suspense in that?

You like? Whatcha guys think?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18: Lazy Days

(July 1st, 2010)  
Okay first off I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait, I had a HUGE bout of writer's block. But I pushed through and here we are! Thanks for all the reviews! Over a hundred now! You guys are awesome!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Lazy Days

**~TPOV~**

Morning light pierced Takeru's eyes as the sun slowly rose into the clear blue sky. Being a Sunday morning the normally very busy road that ran beside his building was eerily quiet. Takeru took a deep breath and flexed some of his muscles before remembering that Hikari was lying fast asleep with her head on his chest, chocolate hair fanned out in a cute messy way. As he watched her sleep the events of last night came rushing back; he remembered how bold and sexy Hikari was and what a complete dick Daisuke had been. Hikari stirred, her slim body rustling the sheets around their naked bodies, she pulled herself so her body was completely lying on top of his and brushed kisses up his chest until they were face-to-face. Takeru rubbed her back and grinned, his heart already in a sprint.

"Well good morning to you too" She beamed as he spoke and leaned in, covering his lips with hers. Takeru's blood rushed to his head and he responded enthusiastically gripping her waist to his body. She bit his lip while she ran her fingers through his soft golden hair then deepened their kissed; when she pulled back he groaned. "I could get use to waking up this way." Hikari smiled lazily pecking him on the lips again before she spoke,

"Maybe I could get use to waking up with you too." She trailed her lips under his jaw to his ear where she took his earlobe and bit down gently. "So… What are the plans for today?" Takeru struggled to think, she moved from his ear down to his toned pecks, his skin erupting where her mouth touched him.

"Um…. Well… I don't know… do you want to go out somewhere or…" He lost his thoughts again as she pressed her soft breasts to him making them swell even more. "Do you have any ideas?" She dragged herself down further to find that he had a very strong erection; she smirked when she felt it against her stomach.

"I guess I have a few ideas in mind…" She murmured against his hot skin; Takeru gasped as Hikari wrapped her hand around his shaft and rub it back and forth. She used her other hand to tug on his testes making his eyes roll back into his head momentarily; he certainly liked where this was going.

"Mm-hm? Like what?" She gripped him harder, letting go of his testes and she used her hand to run her fingers through his hair; she leaned over whispering seductively into his ear.

"Oh I think you know what I'm thinking about." He massaged her breast excitedly his eyebrows rose in anticipation. She moaned directly into his ear and his dick twitched involuntarily in her hand; then to his dismay her hand left him and she placed her arms on either side of him, pushing her up so she hovered above him. She leaned down, her hair tickling his skin, "Breakfast". Then she was off of him, bouncing off the bed Hikari grabbed one of his button-down plaid shirts and ran out of the room giggling. He groaned and sat himself up, _little minx_ he chuckled to himself; then five minutes later he grabbed a pair of sweatpants following her into the kitchen. She was already in front of the heated stove, his shirt barely covering the back of her bottom. She smiled magnificently at him as something was already cooking in a pan; he sauntered over behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her under her jaw. She half turned and drew him in for a longer kiss, his hands snaked up to her breasts, flicking open a button to allow himself full access. She giggled and drew away, flipping over three golden pancakes Takeru stared at her in admiration.

"How did you make that up so fast?" He continued to play with her hair as she mixed the batter around.

"I have mad skills, what else can I say?" She beamed at him and he turned her around drawing her face up to his.

"I would agree with that, but I also know of other mad skills you have" He pressed his lips against hers his tongue begging for entrance, she obliged letting his hands sneak through the plaid shirt and caress her nipples into perfect hard peaks. A pleasurable groan escaped her and she griped him closer, her hands grasping at his back. He grinned devishly, not breaking their kiss he scooped her up so she sat on the bare counter beside the hot stove; she was now eye level and not working nearly as hard to reach him. She tangled her fingers through his hair and the other hand slid down his chest and followed the dark trail of hair into his sweats. It was his turn to moan as she found his boner and stroked him with a slow steady force. He broke their kiss and looked into her ruby eyes breathing heavily.

"Are they done now?" She nodded frantically as Takeru reached over and turned the dials off then he returned his full attention to her, brush his fingertips up her smooth legs. He expected to reach a fabric line of underwear as he aimed for her hip, but nothing came up. She rubbed his cock faster, Takeru grunted as his pre-cum escaped from the head, the build up was becoming too much for him to handle. She took her other hand from his back, took her thumb in her mouth then swirled it in circles around the tip. The wet sensation sent him over the edge; his member shuddered as he came, cum spilling into his briefs. When he finished he leaned his forehead on her shoulder, panting hard; Hikari had extracted her hands from his pants and grabbed a wet cloth nearby, wiping off her hands. She took one sticky finger and licked the mess off, her eyebrows raised as she tasted him. Takeru watched her eyes wide; he'd never had a girl voluntarily taste his cum; it was so hot he already started to feel aroused again.

When she smiled sexily at him, his mouth launched at her, feverishly kissing every surface, every patch of skin he could see. Hikari inhaled quickly as she was caught off-guard, his teeth gazing and nipping her hungrily. His hands rubbed up the inside of her thighs spreading them apart; to his delight she wasn't wearing any underwear, just his shirt. He placed two fingers parallel to her folds rubbing backwards and forwards; she whimpered in pleasure, wet fluid flowing over his fingers. He pressed harder then straightened them vertically allowing them to penetrate her. She gasped, her hand found his trying to force him to pump faster, instead he pulled out and she practically cried out in disappointment. He smirked at her, loving the way she pouted her full lips and how her back was arched towards him, her hard tits showing perfectly through her shirt. She pulled his chin towards her crushing their mouths together; he could practically taste her raspberry smell and made him fully erect again. He forced her butt to the edge of the counter; her feet pulled his bottoms to the ground freeing his engorged cock. She shivered pressing into him as he entered her, loving the feel of him thrusting back and forth. The friction between them increased as he speed up; Hikari had one hand gripping the counter's edge and the other held his lips to her neck as he gazed along her skin. Her legs wound around him completely, and with the angle of her sitting on the top they reached new sensations they hadn't reached last night. Soon they were both close; Hikari moaned as she neared and as she was about to climax Takeru stuck a finger in her, hitting her clit repeatedly. She cried out his name over and over again as she peaked; he followed her riding her out until he too finished.

The two of them stayed there for a minute, panting hard; Takeru leaned one hand on the counter and uncoiled Hikari's white knuckles from the edge; he kissed her hand planting sweet kisses up her arm, across her collarbone, along her neck and finally her lips. He beamed at her, still breathing hard, his hand brushed her cheek gently.

"So Kari…. Is that what you meant by breakfast?" She giggled grabbing his chin and kissing him firmly on the lips, nodding as she did so; the kiss deepened only to be interrupted by her stomach growling in protest. They both laughed and Takeru pulled himself out of her, pulling up his sweats again. "Maybe we should take a shower first, I'm a little bit…. dirty." He smirked at his bad pun, lifting her onto her feet again. She pursed her lips, giving him a sceptical look.

"Are we actually going to shower? Or is this another way to get inside my pants"

"First off, it wouldn't be very hard to get into your pants because you're not wearing any, which really is just asking for it and yes I do believe we should actually shower."

"Fine, but I'll be watching you because if you don't keep your word…" She trailed off threatening him sarcastically. He smiled at her and towed her to the bathroom, which supported a large shower stall. He stripped his pants while the water warmed, then undid the buttons on her plaid shirt, making sure to linger over her breasts, teasing them into a frenzy. They did end up showering, not without some serious fondling though. Takeru loved her wet naked body, something about her curves; she wasn't stick thin, but not obese either. She was toned but she didn't have a hard body like guys did, instead there were soft spots in the right places. They washed each other up; Hikari lingered over his scars, kissing each one of them as she lathered him. Her wet hair smelled delicious and he couldn't help but inhale deeply as her body pressed against him; it took his every thing not to take her again, but he had promised to be on his best behaviour. He thought to himself that now that she was his, they would have plenty of time to be intimate; Dai was out of the picture and he honestly couldn't care less of what the guy thought of him.

When they got out of the shower, they continued to caress and kiss each other as they changed into new clothes; jeans and long sleeve for Takeru and clean pair of grey sweats with a basketball tee shirt for Hikari. She finished making up the pancakes, frying them to a perfect crispy golden brown, they both were starving by the time all the batter was cooked up. Even while they ate Hikari's bare foot stroked his leg as they talked and Takeru constantly touched her cheek or her wet hair. Hikari was surprised; when she and Dai had sleep together there was never this need, this impulse, to be with him all the time; this need to constantly be touching each other. Sure they had been days of lazing in bed naked all day doing nothing but naked things, but she somehow felt emotionally separated from it. It had been fun, but she never had this permanent sexual urge, that even after they had finished one round, a few touches by Takeru later she was ready to go again; it was like her sex drive multiply by a thousand.

After eating she suggested they go out for a walk in the rare sunshine seeing as it was already past two o'clock in the afternoon. They grabbed their thick winter coats and walked through the park for a couple hours, stopping to sit under a willow tree on the bank of the pond with the dolphin fountain in it. Hikari sat between Takeru's legs with her back to him; he held onto her tightly as they just sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the rays of sunlight on their skin. They spent what was left of the day walking around aimlessly, getting coffee and blabbering away, unable to break the physical connection between them; every once and a while Hikari would look up to see Takeru staring at her in a odd way that made her flush a crimson red. When evening came around Takeru walked her back to her apartment, lingering under the lobby awning for a long passionate kiss that left them both wanting more. He grinned through their locked lips, his arms gently rubbed hers; Hikari pulled back giggling,

"What is it?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, still looking amused.

"Nothing, it's just that if someone told me two days ago that we'd be here, I wouldn't have believed them." He grinned stupidly, kissing her again. "But I'm so much happier then I was two days ago as well so that doesn't really say much. You said change was coming, and here it is."

"Well, I wasn't expecting this sort of change, but I think you'll do." She teased letting go of him and opening the front doors. "You'll pick me up tomorrow morning?" He nodded, heading home to cook dinner and do the homework he'd neglected all weekend.

**~KPOV~**

That morning when they walked down the hall to their English class, people stopped and stared at Hikari and Takeru's laced fingers, whispering behind palms in hushed voices. Hikari knew that the majority of the senior class had witnessed Hikari and Daisuke fighting at the dance, therefore giving them the hottest piece of gossip in months. But she didn't even care; she strolled into the classroom clutching Takeru's warm hand giggling as he talked to her. They walked to the back of classroom to their usual pair of desk sitting so close together a sheet a paper couldn't squeeze past them. The entire class Hikari tried to focus on Mr. Thompson, but Takeru was tracing circles on her thigh, slowly getting higher and higher then dropping back to her knee. She should have told him to stop but the feeling was so good she didn't really want it to.

Biology and European history was the same, and about half way through European history she gave up trying to remove his hand and stopped trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. He dragged a lazy finger around her knee then made his way up her thigh, pulling up her kilt as he went; but instead of halting before her panty line like he had before, he lightly stroked her through the sheer fabric. She let of a small gasp of surprise and Takeru looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone was facing the front, diligently writing the notes Gamajyu sensei wrote on the blackboard. He grinned devishly as he continued to caress her; Hikari's eyelids closed for a second as a flow a pleasure passed over her. Takeru pressed harder and she gripped his leg, her nails digging in to stop herself from moaning; he lightened up chuckling softly. She half glared, half pleaded in his direction, running her hand up his pants to find a bulge at his crotch, she sighed then grabbed his hand from under her skirt and placed it on the desk. Hikari raised her hand, waiting for the teacher to notice her.

"Is something wrong Ms. Yagima?" A concerned Gamajyu sensei asked, she shook her head slowly.

"No sir, I'm feeling rather faint, can I go lie down?" He nodded waving her off; she got up and stumbled, Takeru got up and steadied her.

"Mr. Takashi, would you make sure she gets there safely?" Takeru walked her out of the class; as soon as he closed the door Hikari launched herself at him locking her lips on his. He was bewildered but responded just as enthusiastically; a few seconds later he pulled back raising an eyebrow.

"You are a little deceiving little devil, you know that right? Even you had me fooled." She grabbed his hand towing him down the empty hall.

"Excuse me, but you didn't leave me much choice they way you were going." She continued to drag him around the corner until they reached a solid wood door labelled 'Sana Larsen'; she looked around before opening it and shoving him inside. He looked around the room as she shut the door, locking the dead bolt. She threw off her black cardigan and loosened her tie; he finally turned back to her eyes wide.

"You can't be serious? Here? At school? What if we get caught?" She sauntered over to him, yanking his tucked shirt out of his pants and rubbed her hands up his stomach, pressing herself to him, feeling his hard member just below her belly button. He groaned as she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his fly, taking a feel of him in her hand. The other grabbed the back of him neck and pulled him down so she could talk into his ear.

"Well, maybe I don't give a shit about my rules anymore. And I know for a fact Larsen sensei is away for the next two weeks in China on some trip, so I doubt we'll get caught. Besides you were first to break the rules, so I'm really just finishing what you started." He kissed her behind her ear as she pushed him roughly against the wall; his hands were quick to pull down her thong and he twisted her so her back was flush with the wall. She hastily pulled his pants down exposing him completely; he helped her hoist a leg around his waist and soon he was in complete control.

The bell rang for lunch and five minutes after that, Takeru and Hikari stumbled out of the office laughing and touching flirtatiously, looking thoroughly pleased. Within five feet of the door they finally looked up at where they were going only to come face to face with an extremely angry Daisuke. He had seen them come out of the empty office with Hikari's kilt astray, her hair a mess and Takeru's dishevelled shirt and tie. They stopped in their tracks as they saw him put the two together. He was just centimetres away from her as he spoke in a pompous tone.

"Wow, you really are a little slut. Not three days broken up and you're already playing whore to half the school. Now is first come first serve? Or are you taking more then one at once?" He sneered as he gripped her ass with one hand, pushing her into him body. "Because I'd like to be next, since it seems like you don't have any rules anymore. Can I take you for a quickie? I know how you like it after all; quick and rough." She shoved him on the chest with both her hands, glaring at him; Takeru was practically vibrating with rage.

"You're such a pig. And even if I was, you'd be the last person on earth I'd sleep with." Daisuke threw his head back and laughed.

"Except I was the first person, so that gives me special privileges that even blondie doesn't have. Although I'm sure he would have loved to pop your cherry if you'd given him the chance." Takeru's fist landed on his cheek, cutting his lip; Takeru grabbed the front of Daisuke's white shirt slamming him into the wall nearby. Passer's by slowed down; Hikari looked at Takeru to see something she hadn't seen before, his eyes were jet black, all rationality drained out of them and pure rage filled them instead.

"Take it back!" He hissed shaking him hard, Daisuke just snorted.

"You really think she's all that don't you? She's just like any other slut around here, except better in a way because she'll give it to you for free." That comment cost him another slug to the face, only this time Daisuke swung back, clipping him in the mouth. Takeru staggered back, as Daisuke spat in his face, taunting him. "Is she ready to go all the time? Anytime, anywhere?" Takeru made another swing at him, missing; Daisuke laughed. "Yeah I thought so, well you should be thanking me for that, you wouldn't believe the places we did it at. Restaurant bathrooms, alleyways, kitchens, hot tubs… Always an eager little thing. But I should give you props for having her at school, that's defiantly a new one." Hikari was absolutely mortified, he had just told Takeru about the most private details of their relationship. Takeru was so enraged he could barely move, Daisuke smirked at him, turning back to Hikari.

"So is the sex with him as good as it was with me? Now if I recall I could get you off at least three times in an hour but I knew exactly where to hit you" He forced a hand up her skirt feeling her underwear. She hit him away; he raised his hand and smelled his fingertips. "Yup, just how I remembered it. Am I turning you on? I'm sure we can use the office again, I'll have you ready for the time of your life within seconds." Takeru lost it; grabbing Daisuke by the back of the head he swung him into the wall, making him hit his head hard against the wall. Daisuke slid down the wall, clutching his head and groaning.

"This isn't over." Takeru walked over to Hikari and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her away. Silent tears washed down her face with embarrassment; he took her out into the wet courtyard she leaned with her back to the wall, avoiding his concerned gaze.

"Are you mad?" She whispered, staring at a point in front of her feet; Takeru was silent as he thought about his answer.

"Yes." He replied, pausing before he continued. "But not at you. I shouldn't have let my temper get out of control back there. I'm mad at him, not you. Those things he said, you couldn't have controlled that." She looked up surprised, finally meeting his ocean blue eyes.

"You aren't mad about the things he said? If their true or not?" Takeru shrugged.

"It's not my place to ask. Whatever you and Dai did or didn't do is in the past. As long as you're still not doing them with him, I'm not really concerned." Hikari stared at him for another few seconds, brushing away tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You are truly another kind of being. What did I do to deserve you?" He chuckled taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Well I'd like to think I have some sort of angel who watches over me, making sure I don't do something stupid." He looked at the Rolex watch and sighed tilting his head to the side. "Are you wanting to go to class today? I have practice in five, but you can watch then we can go home, I'm sure we won't miss anything important in calculus."

"No I should probably stay. God knows that I've missed more classes in the few months then in my entire school career." She sighed and kissed him again before walking back into the hallway to her next class.

Hikari had a tough time concentrating in her next class; but she forced herself to answer questions and listen to her teachers. Takeru met up with her in calculus and she gave him a smile, trying to forget that afternoon; and soon she did. Daisuke was just a disgruntled ex-boyfriend; harassing the new (and much improved) boyfriend was expected right? He dropped her at her apartment for her family dinner, not before kissing her to an inch of her life and giving her a look that made her insides go all putty. Dinner was uneventful, but Tai seemed distracted, frustrated even. She tried talking to him while they cleaned the dishes.

"Is something wrong Tai? You seemed a little quiet at dinner." He was silent, scrubbing a pan with a little too much force. "Come on Tai, it's me. You can tell me anything." He stopped cleaning and put down the pan, turning towards her.

"Do you think TK loves you? Like, eyes for only you love?" She frowned thinking; she did think so, even though he hadn't said so much in words. But since they met they seemed to have a connection that couldn't fit into a word.

"Yes, I believe so. Why are you asking?" _God is he going to go all big brother on me?_ She thought loading the dishwasher.

"I'm just wondering, if you truly love someone, do you go blind to everything else? Do you stop seeing things that are right under your nose?" _This conversation just keeps getting stranger…_

"Tai, will you just spill it already? I already have to do psych at school, I don't need it at home too." He looked at her straight in the eyes, the worry was plain.

"I think Sora is cheating on me with Matt." I stared at him, blinking then burst out laughing; Tai looked seriously pissed. "Why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny Kari!"

"I'm sorry… It's just… Tai, come on, this is _Sora_ we're talking about here. You guys have been together for over three years. I doubt she's cheating on you… with Matt nonetheless. Matt's been you're best friend since before you can even remember. I doubt he'd do that to you." Tai shook his head, obviously not convinced.

"They've been spending more time together, I call her and Matt is always with her. I ask to take her to a movie or dinner and she says she already has plans, but she doesn't say with who. She seems distant, I think… I think I'm loosing her Kari." She gave him a stern look and pointed a finger at him.

"Now you listen here, she is _not _cheating on you with Matt. You're just being your usual paranoid, over-protective self. You know Sora, and you know Matt. Now if you think something's wrong just _ask her._ Honestly, what's with men and asking a simple question?" She gave him a hug before leaving to answer her phone. Tai turned back to turn the dishwasher on, thinking hard about what she'd said.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Yes there's a little Matt/Sora/Tai going on but it's completely relevant to the story, unless you don't want it to be?

_Tell me which pairing you'd like to see in the outcome! Sora/Matt or Sora/Tai_

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! **

p.s. HAPPY CANADA DAY!


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday Surprises

(August 1st, 2010)  
Okay so even though I have no computer I spent forever on a library comp writing this, cuz I was in serious need of a creative outlet and this is what come up. Hope you like it!

Another note I want to add for those reviewers: This story is fictional; I had and still have no intension of this being a mind-blowing-best-story-since-Harry-Potter thing. It's purely for fun; yes it can be cliché at time but really how many stories are out there that don't have a little cliché in them? So I guess I'd like to ask that if you review, I don't mind constructive criticism but please refrain from flames, I don't appreciate it.

Anyways thank you so much for those that did review! I hope that my comp will be back in a few weeks so be alert for an update!

_I'm trying really hard to wrap this story up, but there are a few loose ends that need to be dealt with first. Enjoy!_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Disclamier: As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Birthday Surprises**

**~TaiPOV~**

As Tai leaned againist the science building, he watched Sora and Matt talking in the quad. He saw them talking, Matt with his shoulders hunched, head down and Sora's hand on his arm. They had been there for over for half an hour, he'd watched as they passed words back and forth, jealously boiling up inside. Tai saw Sora drag Matt into a hug and his fists clenched. Then Sora let go, waving him goodbye and walking over to Tai. Tai pretended to be reading one of his textbooks, acting as if he was watching their exchange.

"Hey hun, ready to go?" She beamed at him, holding out her hand; he took it and they walked towards his amethyst Cayenne in silence, Sora could feel the tension rolling off of him. "Is something wrong?" Tai opened the door for her not answering, she got in and he went around the car getting into his seat and sticking the keys in the engine. "Tai?" She asked again trying to get his attention.

"So, you're pretty chummy with Matt eh?" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's my friend. The same way I'm friends with Jyou and Izzy. The same way you're friends with Mimi." Tai gripped the steering wheel, attempting to control his temper.

"You seem to be spending an awful amount of time with him."

"He's been having some problems, and I've been trying to help him through them."

"What kind of problems?" Sora eyed him sceptically.

"You know I can't tell you exactly what, but the main one is that there's a situation that's arisen with his family and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"And the other problem must be that he's in love with my girlfriend." Tai growled, gunning it down the freeway. Sora threw her hands in the air.

"I knew you were going to bring that up! Jesus Tai don't you trust me at all?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore! It's always Matt this, and Matt that! You spend an awful lot of time with him."

"I told you he's having family problems!" She was yelling now, her anger escalating.

"Oh really? Then how come TK never mentions said 'family problems'? He's probably just saying that to get you to spend time with him."

"You're unbelievable! This is Matt we're talking about, you know that he's quiet guy, he doesn't like to drag people into his problems. And you should know TK well enough to know that he wouldn't say anything either, you don't know half of the issues TK had with his family. As far as the issue Matt's having, TK doesn't even know about it yet!" Sora was fuming, arms crossed her chest and she was staring out the window now. They were silent for a few minutes, Tai thinking about what she'd said, deciding what to say next. "I want you to drop me home." She spoke quieter now, but the anger was still there.

"Sora—"

"No, Tai I need to be alone tonight." Ten minutes later he dropped her at her place, she slammed the door and didn't look back. _Way to go bud._ He thought as he sped home. Going up the elevator he paced trying to think about what was said tonight. _Do I believe her? Do I apologize? If so how?_ He got through his door and kicked off his shoes.

"Hello sweetheart! Dinner's ready!" His mother called out from the dining room, he could hear TK talking with his father and the last thing he wanted right now was to be around a Takaishi.

"Not hungry." He grumbled, making his way to his room. He lay on his bed in silence wishing, not for the first time, that he'd listened to Kari.

**~TPOV~**

November flew by and soon it was December. Exams were approaching and the weather turned sour; instead of the usual sleet of rain, snow took its place making it hard for Takeru to use his motorcycle at timesSurprisingly Daisuke had given them a wide birth since their run-in a couple weeks ago; everytime they passed each other in the hall they simply ignored each other. Occainsionally Dai would try to pull something on Takeru but he wouldn't get that far before someone caught him; therefore he was always in detention, which was a bonus. Hikari's birthday was today and he already had her gift ready to go; he planned on giving her the perfect birthday.

The Saturday morning of her eighteenth birthday he met her at her place to have lunch with her family. He knocked on the door and looked down at his outfit nervously; he sported dark dress pants and a smart light blue Ralph Lauren dress shirt. Even though it was just lunch he was never sure what kind of resturant Hikari's parents would choose. The door opened and Hikari looked stunning in a red and black polka dotted dress, Takeru's mouth dropped and she blushed furiously.

"Happy birthday Kari!" He said once he found his voice again. He stepped forward and tilted her chin up for a kiss.

"Oh look Takeru's here!" Yuuko came to the door and interrupted them. "Tai! Susumu! Let's go!" She called over her shoulder.

"Wow TK you look sharp." Tai and Susumu opened the door in similar attire as Takeru. "Alright let's head out." They took Yuuko's Range Rover to a little French resturant downtown where they had a fancy lunch for a couple hours. Takeru thought it went well over all, although he definetly felt out of place; he'd never spent much time in expensive resturants before. By the time they finished and got back to the condo it was well past four o'clock. Her parents got out of the car and lead her over to a large mass cover with a black sheet.

"For your birthday we got you this." Susumu pulled the cover off to produce a beautiful carrera white 918 Spyder Porsche. "Since your brother got his Cayenne on his eighteenth we thought it was only fair we gave you a car as well." Hikari was completely speechless as she walked around the fanominal machinery; she looked shell-shocked. Susumu held out the keys and placed them in her hands. "You deserve it. You're grades are stellar, you're responsible and also this is to help make-up for the things we've missed out on." She stared at him then hugged him tightly, followed by her mother. She slipped into the car, Takeru following. He was anxious to give Hikari her present over dinner. Although he couldn't afford a meal as expensive as lunch was he took her to a small place on the outskirts of downtown. They sat in a small booth and shared sushi over chitchat; Hikari was still surprised by her parent's present but thrilled none-the-less. Finally when their plates he fidgeted as he started to talk, his words were rushed and embarrassed.

"Here's you're present Kari; happy birthday." He took out a small box and handed it to her. She looked at him curiously and opened it to see a garnet heart ring with a white gold band surrounded by a few small diamonds on either side. "It's a promise ring; to let you know that I'm always there for you, no matter what." He was turning pink as she continued to stare at it. "I know that you're probably use to fancy gifts but—"

"No it's beautiful, thank you. I love it." She leaned over and kissed him; he returned it enthusiastically, happy that she was pleased with her present. He pulled away thirty seconds later, grinning like a fool. "Can we go back to your place?" She asked as he paid the bill, he nodded and they left the resturant holding hands and laughing.

**~KPOV~**

Twenty minutes later they standing in front of his apartment, lips locked and hearts racing. Takeru opened the door, and Hikari giggled as he pinched her bottom. He dragged her inside and kissed her fiercely; she reciprocated more than willingly as she pushed him againist the now-closed door. She helped him shed his coat and he, hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; he moved his lips from her mouth to her chin, her neck, down to her collarbone where he bit down gently; she gasped in delight. They started to move from the entranceway until Takeru heard voices from the living room. He froze and Hikari looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" He placed a finger to her lips, then his signalling for silence. She slid off his waist, planting her feet back on the ground. He took her hand and led her behind him as he walked to the living room. A woman with long blond hair in a black pants and a blue shirt sat on the couch; she was talking to a man with brown hair seated with his back to the door. The woman, his mother, looked up and beamed whole-heartedly.

"TK! Oh it's so wonderful to see you! It's so nice to be home again." She got up and looked at Hikari. "You must be Hikari, TK's been telling me so much about you, I'm so happy to finally meet you." They both moved forward and Natsuko embraced Takeru and kissed his cheek then hugged Hikari. Then the man that was sitting down stood up and turned around. Immediately Takeru hissed and pushed Hikari behind him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" His voice was menancing; that same tone that gave her chills. His features were beyond angry and for the first time Hikari was scared of him. Hiroaki Takaishi was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes like Takeru, although unlike his, Hiroaki's eyes were hard and unkind. He lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender and smiled. Hikari thought he would have been a handsome man if she didn't know anything about him. The memory of her and Takeru in his apartment nearly three months ago came flooding back to her and fury pulsed through her veins.

"Well you're mother and I have been talking over the past few weeks and we've decided to give it another shot."

"I think this sounds like a one-sided decision to me." Takeru said between his teeth, rage colouring his usually calm face. His mother looked from his father to Takeru confused, Hiroaki waved his hand at her.

"Natsuko, it's alright, why don't you go make us some tea? TK and I have some things to talk about." Natsuko still confused left the room to the kitchen. Takeru turned to Hikari and leaned down to talk to her.

"Kari, you should go home. I'll call you later okay?" Hikari eyes pleaded with him, she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Oh please don't leave on my account. Suko has told me all about you; you know you're much more beautiful in person." Takeru glared at him looking like he could tear his head off.

"Don't you dare talk to her. What the hell are you doing back here?" Hiroaki walked towards them, Takeru drew back wanting to stay as far away as possible.

"Well I decided that I missed being around your mother and she's missed me." The words that came out of his mouth were meant to sound pleasant but it came out sounding venomous. He stepped closer to them and Hikari glowered at him, Takeru restrained her as she tried to get past him.

"Well I didn't miss you and mum doesn't know what she's really missed; if she did she wouldn't even let you step foot in this room." Hiroaki was stunned as he stared down Takeru, their faces only inches apart.

"I warned you, do I have to remind you again?" Takeru held both of Hikari's hands behind his back trying to stay his temper. "With that bike you sealed your lips, especially from your mother."

"You sent the motorcycle? Why am I not surprised? Well you can take it back for all I care. I'd rather have her know the truth."

"Then why didn't you tell her when I left? You're words are empty threats TK, but threats none-the-less and I don't take kindly to threats. Now it would be a shame for something to happen to your lovely girlfriend. Hikari Yagami? You're the daughter of Susumu Yagami right? He's the CEO of Empress Advertising; I've worked with his company before although I haven't had the chance to meet the boss yet. They live not far from here." His voice was threatening and Hikari was disturbed about the amount of information he knew about her.

"I suggest you leave, I don't want to see you again. Just go. Or I'll her everything."

"Tell me everything about what?" Natsuko was standing with a teapot in her hand, brows furrowed, as she looked thoroughly confused at the scene in front of her. "What don't I know Hiro?" His fake smile was back in an insant and he clapped Takeru on the shoulder; Takeru flinched away from his touch and sneering at him.

"Nothing my sweet, I was just telling TK that we'll be having a family dinner tomorrow and to bring Hikari along." He stared at Takeru and with that sent a message to comply with him.

"Yeah sure whatever, we're leaving." Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and turned to leave.

"But TK you just got here, I haven't seen you in months! Can't you stay for a little while?" Natsuko looked pleadingly at him and he sighed, his expression softening.

"Sorry mum but its Hikari's birthday and we only stopped by to pick something up. Don't wait up for me." Before he left the room he tossed the motorcycle's keys to Hiroaki. "I don't want this; it's tainted." Then they left without another word.

Hikari drove around, leaving Takeru to his thoughts; she knew it was best to let him think on his own for a bit. She didn't know where he wanted to go so she just kept moving. Finally after an hour of driving he motioned for her to stop. They had stopped on the side of a busy main street, in front of a bar entrance labelled "Sticky Wicket", tons of people hung around either drunk or waiting for other people. He turned to her, his door half opened.

"I'm sorry your birthday was ruined, I wish it didn't have to end that way." He got out of the car and she simply stared at him, mouth ajar.

"Where do you think you're going? To a bar? You really think that's the way to deal with this? Come on TK let's go back to my place and we'll talk it over." He laughed and suddenly he seemed like a different person.

"Look Kari, I don't mean to sound like a jackass when I say this, but this isn't something you can't fix. I need to be on my own for a bit. I'll talk to you later." He sauntered up to the stairs of the busy doorway, girls drooled as he pasted by, then the door shut and he was gone from view.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay, so I'm just gunna say that yes, it's _extremely_ unlikely and unrealistic that a girl her age would receive a half-million dollar car, but I really love the car and they do have a shitload of money and meh, the rest of the family has amazing cars so it's only fair…. Lol jk so please don't go flaming on the car. It's a beautiful piece of machinery and doesn't deserve to be hated on. Just humour me okay?

Hehehe now you know who sent the bike! Good job for those who predicted it!

I promise it won't be dark again but hey there had to be some conflict. I will be including a _teeny tiny _bit of Tai/Sora/Matt every once and a while, but it will not be a main plot line (sorry guys), just a subplot.

As far as the promise ring, in this case it is NOT an engagement ring or a chasity ring, rather a promise for commitment.  
For an image of the ring Google image: "1 1/3 Carat Created Ruby and Diamond 14K White Gold Ring"

For a picture of Hikari's polka dotted dress Google image: "Hell Bunny Black/Red Polka Dot Vera Dress"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation

(August 17th, 2010)  
So I got my computer back a few days ago, and I was SO excited to finally be back writing. I had all this ideas built up in my head, different scenarios. Like I said before I'm trying to wrap this up. Hopefully I don't screw up the ending. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I wuv you guys! Enjoy!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Confrontation**

**~TPOV~**

That evening Takeru sat at the bar, whisky in hand. For the past two hours he'd sat there, just staring at the amber liquid in the glass in front of him, untouched. He'd had every intention of drinking his way to forgetting; forgetting his father. Forgetting his past, his pain. But everytime he looked at that glass there was a voice inside his head telling him that if he drank, he'd be just as bad as his father. That voice belonged to a certain female he'd told to get lost two hours ago when she was just trying to help him. Girls had floated up beside him, whispering sweet promises in his ear, begging him to come home with them but he shook them off rather brutally; although new ones kept trying their luck.

One girl slid into the chair next to him; she didn't talk to to him at first just tilted her head to the side and spoke in a sweet voice, tinted with a Spanish accent.

"Hey stranger, want to buy me a drink?" Takeru looked up from his full glass to see that she was Hispanic, dark skin with dark features, and honestly, quite stunning. He looked back down at his drink ready to wave her off just like the others when he snapped his head back up.

"Rosa?" He croaked; she flashed him a grin and raised her eyebrows.

"Nice to see you too TK, it's not like we haven't seen each other in months, thanks for being _so _enthusiastic." He placed his drink down for the first time that night and turned his whole body towards her; she scooted her chair forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, I'm just surprised; what are you doing in Odaiba?"

"I'm here on a basketball trip with the school, although this little detour to the bar isn't on the school's schedule." She laughed and he joined her; it was so typical of Rosa. "So how's your life here? I heard you've settled in really nicely. Still playing basketball I hope."

"Yeah it's great here; I made the team, I'm now center forward and the team captian. People here are friendly enough. Now don't tell me you're by yourself here, that would be very out of character." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling for the first time since he arrived.

"You know me all too well." She gestured to a group of girls sitting in a booth and they all ambled over. "Here's the rest of the team." Rosa turned to the girls as they all squealed in delight when they saw him. They rushed over and one by one gave him a hug and pecks on the cheek; the girls from the Gosen High basketball team flocked him asking numerous questions and telling him about life back at his old high school. They all pulled up chairs, bringing their drinks with them and soon Takeru had temporarily forgotten about his worries from earlier that evening; it felt like he was back at his old high school just chatting with his friends. He sent the whiskey back and ordered a beer instead, drinking socially instead of irresponsibly. He didn't even notice when one of the girls hit him playfully or when Rosa rested her hand on his knee. He just wrapped an arm around the back of her chair and she leaned into him ever so slightly, lifting her mouth so she could whisper into his ear.

"I've missed you." It was so quiet he was sure he hadn't heard correctly. He looked at her and she smiled at him, and then continued in their group conversation like nothing had happened at all. He shook it off thinking it was just the loud noise in the room. Finally it was getting towards three in the morning and the bartender was shooing them out. Takeru said goodbye to the girls, they were a little drunk at that point so they were upset that he was leaving them again. He just laughed and promised to keep in touch; after many more hugs he turned in the opposite direction and headed for his subway station. He heard heels behind him and turned to see Rosa catching up to him.

"Where do you think you're going? Your hotel is in the opposite direction of my place." She grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"What's wrong with spending a little alone time with you?" She purred, sliding closer to him. He froze as her hand trailed up his arm and tangled in his hair. He shook his head, trying to clear it as she started to place breezy kisses on his neck. Then he took her hands and placed them in front of her.

"Look I'm sorry Rose, but I have a girlfriend I love and I don't want to mess that up. If I was still at home we might be having this conversation, but I'm not." He tried to sound firm but his voice was deeper than usual and huskier. "You really should get back to your friends. We'll keep in touch though. You're here for a few more days? Maybe we can go for coffee before you leave. I still want to be friends." Rosa shook her head and laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Always the good guy, through and through. Well I hope she's worth it TK; because she's lucky to have you. I always regretted letting you go." She pecked him on the cheek before walking away; turning once to wave at him. He waved back then descended the stairs to the station; then remembered that his apartment may still contain his father and he didn't want to deal with that. Instead he took the number eight and made his way to the village outside of Tokyo University.

Forty minutes later he arrived a small house with a few lights still on. He knocked on the door and ten seconds later his brother Yamato opened it in sweatpants and no shirt with a guitar stung over his back.

"Little late to be visiting isn't it TK?" He asked chuckled, motioning him inside. Takeru shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto a hook.

"Yeah, except when dad's at home. Sorry, to ask but can I crash here tonight? We've got some shit to talk about in the morning." Matt yawned and nodded, starting to pull out the sofa bed in the living room. Sora emerged from the bathroom, hair wet from a shower wearing one of Matt's shirts. She saw Takeru and smiled making her way over as she towel dried her hair.

"Hey TK, little early in the morning don't you think?" She joked, pulling her jacket on. She turned to Matt and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Matt nodded and she left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Takeru lifted a curious eyebrow at his brother and Matt waved a hand.

"Okay do we really want to be getting into this now? Or can it wait until breakfast?" Takeru laughed and Matt left the room after setting up the bed. Takeru pulled off his shirt and pants slipping into the bed in his underwear. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was out cold.

**~KPOV~**

As soon as Hikari had driven away she felt guilty; she knew she ought to go back and at least stay with him. She was worried he might do something stupid and get himself into a fight or something. She went home anyways, changed and for almost two hours she sat on her bed or paced. Finally she decided to go back; even though he had told her he needed time she couldn't risk him getting hurt. She sped along the streets and found parking not far from the pub. She entered the busy dwelling, ignoring the jeers and whistles from men around her. She made her way through the crowd looking for a tall, blond in the sea of heads. Eventually she saw him sitting at the bar, staring in deep thought at a full glass of whiskey. She tried to make her way over but people were pushy.

She stopped when a gorgeous exotic girl wearing dark jeans and a red shirt that rode above her belly button, exposing a jewelled piercing sat down next to Takeru. He didn't look up at her at first then she spoke to him; he looked at her then back at his drink. Then his head snapped up and his mouth moved; the girl raised a shaped eyebrow and laughed. They exchanged more words then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jealously boiled under Hikari's skin as she continued to watch them talk, then the girl motioned a group of pretty girls in the corner to join them. They all squealed and embraced Takeru, pulling up chairs and chatting away.

Hikari couldn't help it, she watched as they gossiped, hanging on every word he was saying. He looked more relaxed and soon he switched his full glass for a bottle of beer. The girls flirted as they talked, batting their eyelashes and exposing more cleavage than necessary. Finally the Spanish girl beside him rubbed her hand above his knee and he put his arm around the back of her chair; she leaned in and whispered in his ear, his concentration diverted temporarily from the conversation as he listen to what she was saying. He looked at her and she smiled seductively at him; that was when Hikari had desided she'd had enough. She spun around and marched out the door to her car. She raced home, tears falling silently down her cheeks as she did so. She couldn't believe that Takeru would be one of those guys, he had given her a promise ring not a few hours earlier; did that mean nothing to him? She flung the door open to see a surprised Tai holding a fresh bag of popcorn.

"Kar? Is everything okay?" She threw her jacket off with more force than needed and kicked off her shoes.

"Just dandy. Everything's _fantastic_." She tramped down to her room and shut the door. Hikari crawled underneath the covers still in her clothes and cried, thoughts whirling about in her head; it took her another twenty minutes to fall into a dreamless slumber.

**~TPOV~**

Takeru woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. He stood up and stretched, pulling on his clothes. Wandering over he saw Matt by the stove scrambling some eggs; he looked over as he took a seat.

"Morning little bro" Matt turned off the stove and slid half the eggs onto a plate in front of Takeru. "So you want to tell me why you came over here at four in the morning?" Toast popped up and Matt threw them on his plate as well. Takeru temporaily diverted the question with one of his own.

"You want to tell me why Tai's girlfriend was over here when I arrived? Coming out of a shower none-the-less." Matt sighed and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Seriously Matt, I know you've had a thing for her since… well forever… but isn't Tai your best friend? Don't you know he would kill you if anything happened between you two."

"Look I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing for Tai to overreact about. She came over to talk." Takeru gave him a look. "Hey come on! I'm serious! She and Tai have been fighting a lot lately and she needed someone to talk with. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep, spilling her beer all over her shirt. So she took one of mine and had a shower." His little brother brother gave him another look and Matt laughed. "_Alone_. You know I wouldn't make a move unless they were split and Tai was okay with it." He took a large gulp of orange juice. "Alright. Now are you going to tell me what shit we need to talk about?"Takeru took a coupld bites trying to decide how to frase his words.

"Dad came home yesterday. He says that he a mum are going to give it another shot." His voice was hard and icy.

"Yeah I know." Matt said as he brought his plate over to the chair across from Takeru. Takeru's head shot up in surprise and glared at him, his voice raising.

"You knew? And you didn't think to tell me?" Matt raised his hands in an effort to calm him down. "You didn't think to give me a heads up? To call me and tell me?"

"Look I know I probably should have said something but I was hoping myself that mum would think better of it."

"How long have they been back together?" Matt sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"According to mum, he found her at work a month ago and asked to talk. He told her that he regretted his ways and wanted another shot. She thought about for a few weeks before she told him yes." Takeru grimaced and he looked disgusted.

"Look Matt, there's something you don't know about dad. He's not a good person. Honestly, I hate him. I want nothing more than for him to crawl back into the hell hole he came from." Matt was silent; he had waited for Takeru to tell him what really happened for years. Everytime he had asked before, Takeru would just say nothing and keep to himself. Then as Takeru pushed around his eggs with his fork, staring intently as his plate, he told Matt. Once he started he couldn't stop; it felt so good to finally tell him. He had wanted to for years, but everytime he started to say something he'd chicken out. Matt's face was composed as Takeru told him about the drinking, the violence, the threats. He waited for him to finish before talking again.

"So what are we going to do about this? Are you going to tell mum?"Takeru sighed and took a few bites from his toast. He shrugged.

"I want to, but it's hard to talk when dad's around. I have a feeling that he wouldn't let me finish; he scares the shit of me Matt. Half the time I want to cower in a corner and the other half I want to kill him." Matt nodded, looking pensive.

"Okay I can't say I like the guy either but how about at dinner tonight I take him away somewhere, to show him my album or something, while you talk to mum. I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a shot." Matt gave him a smile and Takeru weakly returned it. They ate after that, talking about various subjects then cleaned up together. Just as they were finishing up Matt asked,

"So how's everything with Kari? You two seem pretty tight." Takeru slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Shit! Kari!" He dropped the pan on the counter and ran out the room to rummage his jacket for his phone. He produced it and hit speed dial one. "Come on please pick up. Please pick up."

"Hey you've reached Kari's cell phone, you know what to do!" The answering machine chimed through the phone and Takeru rushed to leave a message.

"Hi Kari, it's me. Look I'm sorry about last night I was a total asshole. Please call me when you get this, it's really important." He pushed the end button and rubbed his head, walking back into the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Matt chuckled; he had finished the dishes and now was leaning against the counter. Takeru threw a cloth at him and scowled.

"I was a jackass last night and she's probably mad at me now. Any chance you could drop me in town?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I actually need to get a new guitar string. Let's go then." They scrambled into Matt's silver Yaris and half an hour later he was dropped at the front of Hikari's building. He buzzed the button and Yuuko answered and buzzed him through the door. He knocked on their door a couple minutes later. It opened and a large mass hurtled at him. He was knocked to the ground as Tai sat on him, grabbing fitfuls of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" He hissed, shaking him by the shirt. "So help me god TK, if you don't tell me what you did I'll smash your face." Takeru was startled.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to her. Why? Is she okay?"

"No she's _not_ okay. She's been crying all night. Now tell me what you did!" Takeru threw Tai off, standing up; Tai scrambled up as well, blocking the door.

"Why do you assume that it was something I did? I didn't do anything to her."

"Because you're the only thing she cares enough about to cry about."

"Let me see her."

"Not until you tell me what you did to upset her"

"Tai" Takeru spoke quietly, his patience running thin. "Now is not the the time to try me. Now let me see her." Tai shook his head and pushed him backwards. Takeru snapped his balled fist into Tai's face and not pausing, he strode into the condo, making his way down the hall. He stopped at Hikari's closed door, then opened it.

"Kari? wha-" His arms shot up protecting his face as a shoe hurtled past him. "What the hell Kari!" He dodged another shoe, and looked at Hikari; she was in jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt, like she's slept in it.

"Get out! Get Out!" She yelled as she threw another shoe, which nearly hit his head.

"What did I do?" She growled as she let a bag fly across the room.

"Don't you come in here and pretend like nothing's wrong. How dare you even show your face after being with that… that skank!" A box tore past his arm, nicking it.

"What are you talking about? There was no girl!"

"Oh really? So there was no tall, dark haired exotic gorgeous girl from the pub last night? You're telling me that was a figment of my imagination?" A book skimmed his head this time, clipping his cheek.

"You mean Rosa? She's just an old friend, we went to school in Gosen together." He could now understand the similarities between Tai and Hikari; their tempers. He rose in hands in surrender. "She came over to say hello with the other girls from the basketball team. They're here for a tournament."

"Oh yeah she seemed like a great 'friend', her hands all over you, whispering things in your ear. Yes, it all looked 'friendly' to me! How was she TK? Was she any good?" Takeru shook his head in disbelief; another pair of shoes flew at him.

"Nothing happened between us! Jesus Kari, don't you trust me at all? We just spent the evening catching up. I swear on your brother's life. No, I swear on Matt's life." She stood there with a textbook in hand, her ruby eyes skepitical.

"So you're telling me nothing happened. Absolutely nothing?" Takeru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, she wanted something to happen after, _wait_!" He put a finger out as she lifted her arm, preparing to throw the book at him. "_But_ I told her I was with you, and that I loved you more than anything. So I told her to go home." She stood blinking for a second; silence filled the room for ten long seconds. When she spoke her voice was quiet, barely audible.

"You love me?" He laughed and moved towards her cautiously.

"Of course I love you, you ill-tempered girl. I thought you already knew that."

"But you never actually said it." Her voice was shocked.

"Well I'm saying it now. When I gave you that ring yesterday I meant it. I love you." She dropped the book and it slammed into the floor. She walked over to him and hugged him, tossing her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you too." She mummered into his shoulder and he kissed her neck.

"Are we okay now?" He asked carefully, unsure if the temper would come back.

"I think so. But I'm still mad at you." She smiled weakly at him, pecking his lips. "So did you think anything through last night? Any ideas about your dad?" He placed her on her bed and they sat down.

"I told Matt everything, he's going to help me tonight talk to my mum."

"I want to be there too." Takeru was outraged, shaking his head violently.

"No. Completely out of the question."

"You're telling after everything we've been through you're not going to let me help you?"

"Look, best case scenario I tell my mother and he doesn't find out. But I'm guessing he won't take it lightly."

"I'll go whether you approve it or not. I'm not leaving you alone through this." He hesitated and she took his hand in both of hers, looking at him pleadingly. He sighed and rubbed his temples with the fingers of his free hand.

"Fine. I give up! You can come tonight." She beamed at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret my decision! Now I think you should take a shower and freshen up, then we'll wait it out until dinner." She slipped off the bed and closed the door. She stripped off her clothes and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body, ignoring Takeru's bold staring. She re-opened the door, and sauntered down the hallway to her bathroom. Takeru lay on her bed; hands behind his head as he contemplated how this evening would go. He shut his eyes and let himself drift off into a slumber. He was awakened by Hikari gently stroking his hair.

"Hey sleepy head." Her brown hair was dry and she wore a pair of black Lululemon pants and light blue top. "It's almost time for dinner."

"But… dinner's not until six." She giggled and sat down beside him.

"You've been asleep for the past few hours. You looked pretty exhausted earlier, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He stretched his arms above his head then wrapped them around her waist crushing her to his chest. She let out a small giggly scream and struggled to pull herself up again. "TK! Stop it!" He started to tickle her mercilessly. "Come on, we have to go." She panted breathlessly and he stopped, allowing her to drag him to his feet. Takeru looked into a mirror and patted down his wild blond hair, sighing in the process.

"Well let's go get this over with." They drove in silence to Takeru's apartment; he drummed his finger on the dashboard scenarios running through his mind. They parked the car and made their way up the elevator, Hikari bore a bouquet of stargazer lilies in her hand. Takeru stopped in front of his door, took a deep breath, and then opened it ushering Hikari inside. Natsuko squealed in delight when Hikari gave the flowers to her, hugging her tightly, exclaiming what a wonderful girlfriend Takeru had. Hiroaki leaned against the living room doorframe watching the whole exchange with guarded eyes. No later than five minutes later Matt and Sora showed up; Sora bringing a plate of her wonderful brownies. More hugging and squealing ensued until Hiroaki pointed out that her pasta was done cooking and they went to the kitchen. Matt and Takeru exchanged words in quiet whispers.

"So I'll take him to the den after dinner to show him a DVD I brought of one of my concerts, that should give you about ten minutes." Takeru rubbed his head, trying to relieve the growing migraine. He grumbled and followed Matt to the dining room table where the girls were helping set the food out. Within minutes everyone was sitting around the table eyeing the steaming food. Unlike Hikari's mother, Natsuko was a fanominal cook; she always joked that she should've gone to culinary school instead of university. Takeru didn't realize how much he missed her until now. Sure he could manage by himself, but nothing was as good as having his mother back and fussing over him.

Everyone tried to keep the topics neutral; Natsuko was thrilled to hear about him becoming basketball captian. Hiroaki just sat at the head of the table listening, occaisionally laughing or asking the odd question. Soon the bowls of food were empty and stomachs were full, leaving everyone with food-coma syndrome. Takeru and Hikari immediately started to clear the table and Matt turned to his father.

"Hey dad I was telling you about that concert in Tokyo and I brought a video to show you, want to see?" He made his face light up with eager excitement and Hiroaki hesistated looking at Natsuko.

"Wouldn't you're mother like to see it as well?" Takeru's mother waved her hand shaking her head.

"Oh I've seen it so many times already, you go and I'll start to clean up." Sora, Matt and his father left the room leaving Takeru alone with his mother; Hikari had gone back to the dining room to wipe the table. He walked over from the sink where he was washing the knives to the dishwasher where she was loading the dishes.

"Um… hey mum? I need to talk to you about something." She continued to pick up dishes.

"Mmhmm sweetie? What about?" Takeru sighed and put down the knife he was holding; he leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"It's about dad." Natsuko faltered and looked up to his serious face; she too stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Now TK…" She started to lecture but Takeru held up a hand to stop her.

"Look I know that you think he's changed and you want to give him a second chance but there's something you don't know about him… He's… mean and manipulative…" Natsuko just blinked at him for a moment before she started to scold him.

"I know that you and your father never got along but that gives you no right to talk about him that way." Takeru's temperature started to rise and he drew up to his full height; all signs of chickening out left him.

"I'm not just saying these things to spite him. They're true. He's abusive and violent."

"No… not Hiroaki… he just has a temper…." She said quietly as she shrank back.

"You thinking I'm lying? You're siding with the man that cheated on you? You're telling me that these marks are just figments of my imagination?" He turned around and ripped up his shirt showing years of scars trailing down his back. Natsuko gasped, covering her mouth and fumbled for words.

"I… Takeru… What happened? Have you been getting into fights again?" She said more sternly now; he just laughed, letting his shirt fall.

"No mum, I haven't been in any fights; I never fought with anyone as a child. That was dad covering up his tracks when he would get drunk and beat me when you were out of town." She just stared at him and he watched as she pieced the information together, forming the truth. Tears sprung to her eyes and she moved towards him.

"But… what about Matt?"

"Matt only got the screaming; I got the full impact." He watched her carefully then moved forward, lowering his voice. "Mum, you can't get back together with him. I can say with full confidence that if you do, the chances of me being around anymore will drop signifigantly." She just nodded, standing frozen in the kitchen. Takeru didn't hear approaching footsteps and soon Matt and everyone else was back in the kitchen. Hiroaki froze in the doorway looking from Natsuko's tearful face to Takeru's stony one.

"What's going on here?" Natsuko's head snapped to him from the patch of wall she was staring at. She strode across the small room and her hand whipped across his face with a defining crack. She pointed to the door; hands shaking and eyes hard. Hiroaki's face turned menancing and he grabbed her arm, shaking her.

"Leave. Now. And don't _ever _come back."

"You believe him? Over your own husband?" He hissed and Takeru stepped in pulling his grip off of her.

"Just leave." Hiroaki glared at him, nostrils flared. Everyone was still; there were no sounds as they watched the scene before them.

"You seem to have forgotten what I told you" He hissed, then his fist flew forward, contacting with Takeru's jaw scraping him as a ring cut into him. He stumbled back and Matt came forward to restrain Hiroaki but he was thrown down. Takeru launched forward tackling him to the ground. The women screamed and tried to help, Matt threw his hand out.

"Get back! " He yelled and got up to try to pull Hiroaki off him, but he was knocked down again. Hikari fumbled for her phone, dialing the police. Her words were muffled by grunts by the men fighting and Sora held Natsuko in horror. Hiroaki was under Takeru as he attempted to hit him; Takeru's eyes were black with rage. Hiroaki rolled and he was standing up again, his son followed, eyeing his movements. Hiroaki's back was to the counter and he grabbed the nearest plate, throwing it at Takeru. He ducked at moved forward; his father panicked and grappled behind him for anything. His hand landed on a filleting knife; Hikari cried out a warning and Takeru grabbed the knife wielding hand.

Muscles bulged as he attempted to stop the knife from plunging into him. Matt catapulted himself at his father knocking both to the ground. More screaming for the women as they watched Hiroaki on top of Takeru, blade inches away from his stomach; Matt pulled as Hiroaki's arm trying to release the blade. Then Takeru made a sudden movement, everyone collided together and there was a cry of pain and red began to pool on the floor. Takeru looked up from his continued struggle to see Matt lying on the floor grasping his bloody thigh where the black knife handle protruded. Sora rushed across the room grabbing a tea towel and knelt beside him. The sane part in Takeru's mind snapped and he shoved Hiroaki off and grabbed the glass serving plate from the sink. Hiroaki lumbered forward and he swung the plate as hard as he could. It smashed over his head rendering him unconscious as he fell into a heap on the floor.

He stood there panting, looking at his mother and Hikari grasping each other both crying. Sora bent over Matt tying the blood soaked towel around his leg above the knife; she had his back propped up against the counters. Matt's eyes flickered closed and Takeru's eyes travelled to the growing pool of blood on the floor. He moved to Matt's side looking at Sora.

"Is he going to be okay?" She gave a sigh and continued to hold pressure above the wound.

"I think it's hit the femoral artery and he's obviously lost a lot of blood." She gestured to the blood pool with her head. "Is help on the way?" She asked Hikari who nodded, eyes wide. "It's best not to move him until the medics get here, I haven't started med school yet so I don't know what other injuries he might have." The only sounds were panting and deep breaths as everyone stared at Matt. Takeru stood up and walked over to his mother who seemed to be rooted to the spot, just staring at the blood on the floor.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Her far off gaze found him and she nodded robotically. There was a bang on the door, then footsteps as police filed in, followed by paramedics. A medic rushed over to Matt, talking with Sora and the other to their father lying crumbled on the floor. The police started to ask questions and take statements when the paramedics took the two unconscious men out on strechers followed by Sora. A few minutes later the police followed telling them which hospital they were taking them to and telling Takeru to get checked out at the same time. Then they were alone again. "Mum maybe you should get some rest, Kari and I will go to the hospital to wait for Matt. We'll call you when we hear some news." She continued to stare off into the distance. "Mum?" She nodded slowly and he led her to her bedroom. A few minutes later he returned to a pale Hikari in the entranceway.

"Are you alright?" She raised her hand to his cut cheek; he took it from his face and pulled her into a hug instead. She buried her face into him. "God, that was terrifying." She mumbled, squeezing him harder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well I feel fine but let's get going to the hospital, I want to make sure Matt's going to be fine…" His voice trailed off as he thought about the blood he lost. Hikari took his large hand and towed him out the door to the parking lot.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Okay so? I try really hard not to make it cliché and cheesy, because I kinda hate cliché; I hope I succeeded. Sorry for the violence but I promise it'll be nice from now on. :D Btw in case it wasn't clear, this is _not_ the end of the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WAAAAAAANT TO!**


	21. Chapter 21: Farewells

(September 11th, 2010)  
So this is my final chapter in this story. It's like to say that it's been a lot of fun writing this story and I love all you guys that have been following me from the start and reviewing constantly. I'd like to thank you for being such amazing people, I love you, you're the best.

So without further adieu, I present the final chapter of "The Domino Effect".

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: As usual, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. As well as any other brand name, magazine name, people, celebrities, objects etc._

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Farewells**

As soon as Takeru walked in the door a nurse ushered him into a treatment room to treat his broken nose and x-ray his wrist. His knuckles and both eyes were bruised and there were gashes along his face where his father's ring had clipped him. He came out of the room an hour later with a white strip over his nose and his wrist in a tensor bandage. For hours they sat in the waiting room; Sora was slumped in a chair, her toque pulled over her eyes. Hikari and Takeru sat on a couch together, Hikari's head rested in his lap and her legs curled up to her chest. Despite the fact that it was past three in the morning, Takeru was wide-awake. He sat on the couch just waiting for a doctor to tell him how his brother's surgery was going. The events of the evening replayed in his head until it screamed with a migraine.

Around half past four Tai burst through the door, hair stuck out at all ends and eyes bleary. Hikari rubbed her eyes and yawned, stirring as her brother bustled into towards them.

"Was _no one_ going to tell me that Matt was in surgery?" He threw his hands up in the air, glaring a Takeru.

"Well as you can see I have been occupied with other things to worry about." Takeru snorted pointing at his crushed face. Hikari rolled her eyes as she sat up and shifted her body into a seated position.

"Sorry Tai, I probably should've called but I fell asleep shortly after we got here. Did mum tell you?" The brunette nodded and sat down in the chair next to the sleeping Sora. He looked over her and reached his arm to touch her shoulder, then paused thinking better of it and retracted his hand. He looked over his sleeping sister to Takeru, who was staring at him as well.

"What?" With no sleep that night Takeru's patience was running thin.

"Are you going to explain why you socked me in the face yesterday?" Takeru exhaled, running his left hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Look nothing personal, but you wouldn't let me through the door to see Kari and I had a really shitty night so my patience was at its end. In my defence, I did ask you to let me in before I punched you." Tai rubbed his forehead chuckling.

"I guess so…." There was silence for a few more minutes before Tai spoke again. "So… I suppose we're even now. A punch for a punch." Takeru laughed quietly as he remembered his first encounter with his girlfriend's brother.

"I suppose we are. I wonder—" He stopped and gently took Hikari's head off his lap as a doctor motioned for him to come forward. "How is he?"

"He out of surgery and in the recovery room. The general anaesthetic will wear off in an hour then he'll be moved to the fourth floor to room 428. He lost a lot of blood from his femoral artery being cut by the knife; he'll have to stay here so we can monitor his recovery for a few days. There are a few broken ribs and some deep bruising; but they'll heal quickly. Do you have any questions?" He nodded wearily then the doctor continued. "Now as for your father, he didn't need surgery but we gave him a CAT scan because of the concussion; hopefully there'll be no brain damage. He's on some heavy medications for now. Would you like to see him?" Takeru shook his head and the doctor patted him on the shoulder before returning to the restricted access area.

Takeru wandered back to his friends where he relayed the information. Hikari suggested they go to the cafeteria to get something to eat; Sora got up to follow but Tai grabbed her hand, holding her back while the others walked down the hall. She looked at him expectantly and he ruffled his hair, sighing before he spoke.

"Look, I don't even know where we stand anymore. We fight more than we talk, we hardly ever see each other out of university and you and matt seem to have gotten _really_ close." Sora opened her mouth in protest but Tai raised his hand. "Please just let me finish. We've been together for a long time and I know that since you've only ever been with me, you might feel… curious with other men. I also know that you spent the night at Matt's yesterday. I don't want to know what did or didn't happen between you guys; I should be furious but I'm just tired Sora. Exhausted from trying to guess where we stand. I love you and I miss things being the way they use to be. But if you would rather be with Matt, I'll let you go, because I want you to be happy; even if that means we're not together. I can't keep doing this back and forth stuff; it hurts too much. I'll disregard anything that happened with Matt in the past, if you want this to work as much as I do. But if you can't let him go, then I have to let you go too."

Sora just stared at with tearful amber eyes, thoughts running through her head. Then ten seconds later she wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at him squarely in the face.

"I'm not going to deny that I may have had… an inkling of feelings for Matt. But I love you Tai; no one else. If I had wanted to be with Matt, I would have just broken up with you; I wouldn't have cheated on you. I swear to God nothing has ever happen physically between us. I know we've had our problems lately but that doesn't mean I don't still want to be with you." She touched his cheek gently and he exhaled in relief. Sora leaned forward and kissed him for the first time in weeks; Tai responded passionately until they remembered they were in a public place. "I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to doubt me."

"I'm sorry too." He smiled weakly and took her hand. "Now… How about some breakfast?"

An hour went by quickly with the help of pancakes and eggs. They made their way to the door of room 428 to see a sleeping Matt tucked into light blue blankets. They entered the room and sat in the chairs surrounding the bed. A few minutes after they entered, Matt stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

Everyone stood up and moved to the bed. Matt fumbled for the bed remote and raised the head so he was sitting. He attempted to straighten himself and winced when he tried to use his leg. "The doctor said not to use your leg for a bit, the muscle was traumatized when the knife impacted it." Takeru sat on the edge of the bed looking at him with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Really drugged up; like everything's numb. Although my leg hurts like a bitch." He rolled his neck causing it to crack loudly. "Is mum coming?"

"Yes she is" An older female voice said from the doorway. Natsuko walked in with a tin and a guitar. "I brought some food for you and I thought you might want something to do since the doctor said you'll be here for a bit." She handed him the guitar and sat down beside Takeru. She leaned over and stroked Matt's hair gently. Hikari, Tai and Sora took that as a sign to leave them alone and left, promising to be back later. There was silence for a few moments then Natsuko broke it. "Matt… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if only—" Matt took her hand, looking her into her tearful eyes.

"Mum, this is not your fault. It's dad's. You didn't ask him to do that, he did it all by himself." He shifted and gently smiled. "And besides, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad." Natusko patted his arm and looked at Takeru.

"And TK, I'm sorry I let you down. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner, all the signs were there. I was just too self absorbed to notice."

"How many times do we have to tell you? We don't blame you for what happened."

"But I blame myself! My own son! Beaten as a child by his alcoholic father! And I did nothing about it."

"Then it's my fault too. I should have told you years ago, when it first happened. It could have been further prevented." Matt threw his hands up in the air exasperated, glaring at the two of them.

"Look, it's neither of your faults. It's dad's fault and his only. Now can we please stop talking about it? It's making my head hurt." Natsuko and Takeru laughed, proceeding to change the subject. Half an hour later the others came back joining into the conversation; Matt laughed with the others, only wincing a few times from the strain on his broken ribs. Soon a nurse came in, telling them Matt needed to rest; his mother squeezed his hand and the others waved goodbye. Only Sora lagged behind, nodding to Tai as he pasted through the doorframe. She waited until they all left, then she sat on his edge of his bed, taking his hand. He looked at her, sighing when he felt her soft touch.

"I know why you're here. You don't need to say it. I get it." Matt looked into her tearful eyes; her lip trembled as she scooted forward closer to him.

"I can't keep doing this to Tai and I really want to make it work." She surveyed his face, watching him sigh as she spoke. "Maybe if it had been a different time, or…." Sora trailed off, her tears getting the best of her.

"Hey now, don't do that. I'm not mad, you don't need to cry." She leaned forward, lying down next to him he wrapped his arms around her and he stroked her hair.

"You know, I have feelings for you too, I just—"

"You love him more" She wiped her cheeks and cast her eyes over his face. Tentatively, she reached out and cupped his cheek turning his face to look at her square in the face. Staring at each other, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He froze for a moment, before he relaxed moving his mouth with hers. A moment later he pulled away, laying his forehead against hers.

"I should go." Sora whispered, sitting back up. "Can we still be friends?"

"I think we can, but I have to move on Sora." She nodded and stood up, letting his hand slip out of hers. When she reached the doorway, she turned and focused on his strong jaw, his beautiful eyes and his floppy golden hair. He waved feebly and she returned it with a weak smile before she left the room.

The lawn of Odaiba High was littered with wooden chairs filled by family and friends. All the chairs faced a large stage, beside which was a set of bleachers filled with jittery students in black gown and caps. The chatter stopped when the headmaster Chikata took the stage.

"Good afternoon, family and friends. Today is the day our students graduate to the next part of their lives…" It had been almost half a year since that horrible incident with Takeru's father. Hiroaki had been taken into custody shortly after he was released from the hospital and now was in a jail cell for at least the next fifteen years. Matt on the other hand had to stay in the hospital until just before Christmas then attended rehab every morning for his leg until he could walk properly again. While he was there he met a pretty nurse with jet black hair named Jasmine and shortly there after started dating while Tai and Sora moved in to an apartment near university campus.

Takeru was more than relieved to have his father out of his life and soon he and Hikari fell into a comfortable pattern. Along with their other friends, they managed to survive the heavy workload of school, working towards their various dreams.

** "Daisuke Motomiya will leaving for Perugia, Italy study athletics and soccer at University for Foreigners Perugia" Headmaster Chikata spoke out calling Dai to get his certificate. She continued down the list in alphabetical order calling up other students. **

"Takeru Takaishi" Takeru crossed the stage, grinning from ear to ear. "Takeru will be attending the Sauder School of Business at University of British Columbia to study Business and Literature." He accepted his diploma and sat down on the other side of the stage with the other students. Iori gave him the thumbs up from his seat. Chikata-sensi continued to rattle off students' names and the location of the university they were attending.

"Hikari Yagima." The petite brunette girl strode across to where the headmaster stood. "Hikari will be studying photography at the Emily Carr Institute in Vancouver." She shook her hand, accepting the diploma before taking a seat.

"May I have the honour of announcing the Odaiba High graduatig class of 2011." The audience erupted in applause as everyone stood up and threw their caps in the air, screaming with delight. The students filed out of their chairs walking over to their various groups of family members.

"Congratulations!" Hikari's parents and Natsuko hugged their children. Tai ruffled Takeru's hair as Sora and Jasmine hugged Hikari. Iori, Miyako, Ken, Catherine and Chase with their families joined them at one of the fine dining restaurants. As they sat around the long table, they toasted to the newly graduated teens.

"So you two are going to Canada?" Chase spoke to Takeru who sat next to Hikari, his arm around the back of her chair. Their other friends surrounded them, listening intently.

"That's right. We leave in a couple days to go settle into our new apartment in the West End." Hikari leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Isn't it so far away though? I mean, what about your family and your friends?" Hikari shrugged.

"We're not saying it'll be easy being away from you guys. We'll miss you a lot but it's exciting, moving to a new country, with a completely different culture and way of life! We each get to study what we want and finish university. We'll come back to Japan at Christmas time and you guys are always welcome to visit us." Miyako sniffled as she wiped a tear away; Ken squeezed her shoulder gently. "Oh Miko, don't cry! We really aren't that far away. You'll be so busy playing hostess to all the hot boys at Tokyo University that you won't even notice I'm gone." Ken scowled and everyone laughed, Miko joining in hiccupping. Iori cleared his throat and their friends went silent looking at him. He stood up raising his glass of champagne.

"I'd like to take a moment to reflect on our busy year together. Kari, I'm so glad you brought TK into our lives, even though for a while he made it a little difficult to keep him alive and breathing." Takeru scoffed at him, a wicked smile played along his mouth. "We wish you all the luck in the world on your new adventure and hope that you are truly happy. Even though we'll be in separate countries from you guys, we won't forget you." He lifted his glass a little higher into the air. "To Kari and TK!" the others stood up with their glasses echoing Iori's words "To Kari and TK!" They all clinked their glasses together, Takeru and Hikari murmuring their words of thanks. Hikari looked up at her blonde beau and grinned; she felt his hand snake around her waist gripping her to him.

"So Ms. Yagima, this is your last chance to be rid of me because after we step on that plane you're stuck with me." She smiled, touching his cheek lightly.

"I think I can manage a little chaos from time to time. I think the real question is; can you handle it?" He stroked her now-long brown curly hair, grinning that delicious smile making her stomach do flips.

"I'm pretty sure together we can do anything." With that, he leaned down covering his lips with hers in a soft kiss and with that Hikari was reassured in that moment that they could do anything.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Alright, there you are! I hoped you liked the ending. Please review and tell me what you thought. Seriously I want to hear what you thought of the story, plotline, characters, progression, grammar, spelling… The whole shebang! Thank you all for being so supportive! :D

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS!**

**Love always, FunkyMonkey  
**


End file.
